LustCraft
by TheBananaSlug
Summary: A titillating series of one-shots in Azeroth featuring many different scenarios that end with a steamy conclusion! Some are very serious and romantic, some are crude and slightly humorous. Contains all kinds of races: Orcs, Humans, Elves, Goblins, Ogres, Undead, Worgen, Succubi...Murlocs? OH MY! Filled with Lemony goodness and very 'interesting' literature.
1. Voodoo in the Hoodoo

**The Banana Slug: (Slithers from Curtain) How do you do?**

**(Slithers to the stage) I would like to introduce you to a series of one-shots detailing the sexual aspects of the WarCraft Universe. Some will use original characters, some will use canon characters. Some will have in-character moments, some will have out-of-character moments (puts on bullet-proof vest). Some will range from romantic and serious, to smutty and degrading.**

**If you do not want to view this lemony-delicious fanfic, now's your chance to, uh, well, we warned you. (slithers out of stage and falls on the orchestra).**

* * *

><p><strong>DISCLAIMER: I do not own WarCraft in anyway, this fanfic is created for self-entertainment and for the perverted fanfic readers' enjoyment as well. WarCraft belongs to Blizzard Entertainment. Suing me would not be happy for both of us.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>LustCraft<strong>

**By The Banana Slug**

**CHAPTER 1: Voodoo in the Hoodoo**

* * *

><p>In the middle of the Stranglethorn Vale, was a tribe of Jungle Trolls that called themselves, "The Longbone Tribe", who wore the dead bones of their enemies as decorative jewelry, armor, and tools of both battle and hunting abilities.<p>

It was a hot night in Stranglethorn, the tribesmen looked at their new captive with a lustful leer. The men wore loincloths, skulls for shoulder pads, necklaces with bones of different kinds attached to them, and red war paint covering their muscular tall bodies.

The captive was Hana Silverbow, a Blood Elf Hunter with long black hair, shining green eyes, and pale skin. She wore a black leather suit with a cloth miniskirt tied with a brown belt with silver, black leather boots, and a wooden bow with a quiver of arrows that was once attached to her back but were quickly taken by the trolls upon her capture and kept in one of the tents.

She was bored and frustrated, mostly bored, as her wrists and legs were tied to a large phallic totem, glaring at the group of trolls before her.

"HAHAAA!" yelled the lead Jungle Troll, "We caught us a prize, mon! Glory to da Longbone Tribe!"

Hana sighed in annoyance as they all let out a loud cry of victory, waiting for the perfect time to attack. "Can you get on with it already!" groaned Hana, "I am late already, you dumb trolls!"

"Little elfy lady say she late," hissed the troll as he moved his face close to hers, then asking, "You bored, elfy lady?"

She blew a wave of her breath at his face, as an act of defiance, replying with a bored look, "How'd you guess, you strapped me to your stupid wooden log."

The troll smiled and backed away, loudly gloating as the other trolls snickered to themselves, "Elfy lady, we can fix you of dat, now!" it laughed, "There be a reason we be called, 'The Longbone Tribe', now, elfy lady!"

"The bones, of course," answered Hana, pulling a knife from her sleeve in secret, "What else?"

"Glad ya ask, elfy lady!" hissed the troll, who quickly grabbed his loincloth, pulling it down and letting it slid down his leg, revealing a long erect penis for all to see, including Hana.

* * *

><p>She let out a grunt of surprise, raising one eyebrow as she looked at the long penis, blushing a bit. She looked away in embarrassment, not looking at the penis.<p>

She has seen many a cock before, from human to orc, but not a troll penis. She's also the one Blood Elf with a low reputation, due to her, "accessibility".

In her daze, she accidentally dropped her knife. She cursed herself mentally, yet thanked the gods that the trolls did not notice. She accidentally glanced over and saw the troll cock look back at her, only to look away again.

"You have **got** to be kidding me!" groaned Hana, looking away, starting to sweat in embarrassment.

"No kidding, elfy lady!" laughed the troll, who then walked to Hana and pressed his troll hands on her breasts, "No kiddin' at all!"

She bit her lip and continued to not look at the troll in a nervous fit, she was pretty sure what was about to happen to her real soon, now getting that lame "Longbone" shtick.

The troll then ripped her leather top and revealed her bra for them all to see, she let out a loud, "Nyeh!", and glaring so hard they shut her eyes, her teeth clamped shut.

She opened one eye and saw the troll about to reach for her bra, he quickly grabbed it and ripped it off, revealing her small yet perky breasts for the trolls.

"HAH! Hey!" she yelled, "C-cut it out!"

"Ha, they be small, yet be appetizin'!" hissed the troll.

She let out an angry sigh and looked away, thinking of a way out of this. She looked at the troll with a forced smile. "So, maybe we can discuss this, troll?"

"Maybe," hissed the troll.

"What do you do to the females you catch?" she asked with hesitation.

"Oh, we have fun with der tight little bodies, then let dem go," replied the troll, then laughing out, "After we done filling dem wit our juice!"

"How chauvinistic," Hana said in disgust, she sighed and looked at him in the face with a frustrated look, "So, if you have your way with me, I can go?"

"Ya, elfy lady!" replied the troll with a dumb grin.

"No joke?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No joke," replied the troll with the same dumb grin.

"Swear to your Loa?" she then demanded.

"Blood-oath!" replied the troll, same stupid grin and raising his hand up.

She then closed her eyes and shook her head, then sighed and looked at him, "Okay, can you at least untie me?"

"No runnin'?" interrogated the troll.

"Yes, no running," she replied with annoyance.

"You swear by Silvermoon?" interrogated the troll.

"I swear to Silvermoon, to the Sunwell, and to the Sin-bloody-Dorei, just get me off this thing now!" she yelled out, having quiet enough of this.

The troll laughed in amusement, he reached down and grabbed the knife she dropped. She gulped when he waved it near her face, but sighed when he cut both the ropes in one swoop, causing Hana to fall on her hands and knees, her breasts bouncing slightly from the fall.

She looked up and regretfully looked straight at the long penis of the troll, her cheeks pure red once again.

* * *

><p>"Well, elfy lady, I be waitin'," hissed the troll, his manhood near her face, with his long and large testicles in plain view.<p>

"For Magic's sake," she groaned to herself, she then took in a deep breath and got on her knees on a sitting position. She bit the glove from her right hand and slowly moved her hand to his shaft, grabbing it tightly.

"Ooooh ya, you got a serpent's grip there, mon!" breathed out the troll.

She closed her eyes in annoyance and began to masturbate the troll, who gave her another dumb grin, his arms flopping as he was pleasured by the elf.

"Maybe I can break his cock for annoying me so," she said to herself in her mind, "But then I would die, smart move…Damn it, giving a hand job to a filthy mongrel! My reputation is ruined!"

The blood elf hesitantly looked at the troll and asked with a forced niceness along with a hint of hate, "Are you enjoying yourself?", complete with a forced smile with hidden deceit. It obviously hurt her to perform such a nice smile, her left eye twitching with an insane hatred.

"Ooooh yaaaa," sighed the troll, then ordering in pleasure, "A little fastah, and maybe a bit wettah."

"If you wish," she sighed in despair, she quickly bit the other glove off, giving it a thorough lick, then pressing the other hand on his shaft, massaging the now saliva-covered erection. She moved her hands slightly faster, hoping to get out of this unfortunate event quickly and never **ever** speak of this again.

"Aaaaaaah," let out the troll, giving a dumb grin as he plopped his hand on her head, rubbing her head as if in gratitude, only making the elf slightly more annoyed at the troll messing up her hair.

Without warning, he gave a demand that made her nearly stop and made her gulp in agitation and unwillingness, the demand was, "Put it in ya mouth, elfy lady."

* * *

><p>"You've got to be kidding," she sighed in annoyance, she looked up at him with a glare, still stroking his shaft, saying in defiance, "Only the tip, troll!"<p>

"Fine!" sighed the head troll in annoyance, "The head…fo' now."

The troll then pulled her head to the tip of the manhood, she pressed her lips on it and began licking it, tasting a bit of the troll's precum, her left eyebrow began to twitch at the taste of it. Even then, she still continued to stroke the shaft of the troll's erect penis, hoping to be done with this annoyance.

"Oh, elfy lady, I be comin'!" let out the troll, his teeth baring and his muscles tightening.

"Oh, joy," she complained in her head. She continued to lick and kiss the tip as she stroked faster, knowing it is "coming", one way or another.

And finally, it happened, the semen rushing into her mouth as the troll let out a grunt, followed by a satisfied sigh. Her left eye twitched as the semen rushed into her mouth, some leaking down her lips.

She removed her mouth from the troll's member and released her grip from the shaft. She then threw the hand off of her hand and spat the semen onto the ground, wiping the semen from her lips in fury.

* * *

><p>"I have never, and I reiterate, <strong>never<strong> been humiliated like this before!" she yelled in pure anger, "This goes down as the worst thing to ever happen to me! Even worse than when I slept with a Night Elf, and I will not divulge that travesty!"

"Now, now, elfy lady," replied the troll, with a cocky smile and his arms crossed, along with the other trolls, "You be actin' as if it is ovah!"

"And another thing…" she continued with her rant, before her eyes grew wide and her mouth let out a small frown, "Excuse me?"

"I be ashamed of ya, you think I be selfish enough to not let othas have a turn?" taunted the troll, the shaking his head playfully, complete with a, "Tsk tsk."

She kept her expression with the wide eyes and small frown, nearly having a mental breakdown of pure annoyance. She continued with the expression even as the other trolls dropped their loincloths, their erect members greeting her, along with their boss' still-erect penis as well.

She then glared at them, letting out a hateful and hissing, "I…hate…you…all."

* * *

><p>She slowly got up in front of them and leered at them all with a hate that could burn forests, but all it did was make the trolls want to plunge into her more. In disgust, she grabbed her suit and began to drag it down her body, letting it drop to her feet, revealing her half-naked body, only wearing a small piece of red underwear. The trolls let out dastardly laughter, ready for the night that is in plan.<p>

"Nice body, elfy lady," complimented the troll.

"I still hate you," hissed Hana.

"Sour-pussy," taunted the troll, the other's laughed at the troll's crude joke. Hana growled and yelled, "Just do it already!"

They all stopped laughing and the lead troll snapped his fingers, two trolls then walked towards her at his command and walked to her sides, she let out a little moan and closed her eyes as they grabbed her breasts, she hesitantly grabbed both of their shafts and began to massage them both.

She let out a shiver as one of them licked her face, she could handle orcs, but trolls for some reason send her in a xenophobic fit. Probably because when she was five, she saw her mother (willingly) satisfying a group of forests trolls, much to her disgust and horror.

She didn't want to admit, but their rough palms rubbing on her nipples felt good, but didn't want to give the 'mongrels' the satisfaction of that knowledge.

She nearly jumped when she felt one of the trolls come on her leg, feeling it go limp in her hands as the warm troll semen drooped down her leg.

"Ew, ew, ew, ew," she muttered under her breath, her body stiff as a board.

Hana let go of the satisfied troll as it ran to his clan members with pride as she focused on the other troll, masturbating him quickly and facing him, he smiled at her as she forced one back.

"Hi," he replied. She replied with a nervous and quickly, 'Mhm." She quickly closed her eyes and shivered in embarrassment as she felt semen ejaculate on her underwear and stomach.

The other troll the ran to his clan members as they slapped his back with proud encouragement, her hands slipping from his limp penis.

* * *

><p>She then looked at the trolls, who were staring at her, with cocky smiles. She let out an angry growl and screamed, "What?" The word would echo in the night for a short while.<p>

"Is hand jobs all we gettin'?" interrogated the lead troll, "Cuz that ain't very fair, elfy lady."

"Oh, come on!" whined Hana, crossing her arms and covering her breasts in shame, "That's just going **way** to far!"

The troll pointed down roughly, he was met with a groan from Hana, knowing full-well what he meant.

She turned away and sighed, then returning to facing them and shrugging as her arms fell down. She grabbed the sides of her underwear and began to pull them slowly down, they quickly fell to her suit. She stepped over her suit, leaving only her boots as the only clothing.

"Well, my trousers are down, happy?" she let out in frustration, her vulva for all of them to see. A green tattoo of the symbol of Silvermoon was above the slit of her womanhood.

"Oh, that is nice, woman!" hissed the troll.

One of the trolls then moved towards her and crept behind her. He then grabbed her left breast, held her right thigh, and licked her neck, she bit her lip and grabbed his head, still creeped out yet willing to please them for the sake of her life.

Suddenly, she felt something hard poke the lips of her vulva, letting out a yelp, soon giving out a simple yet reasonable request, "Please be gentle."

The young Blood Elf let out a cracked moan as the penis slid into her vagina, thrusting back and forth once per second. She let out small grunts as the troll defiled the young blood elf's soft body, blushing cheeks as she looked down.

She looked up at the sky, thinking of Silvermoon, as the 'mongrel' continued to thrust the penis in her. She began to let out a shiver and a cracked moan as she felt a hot liquid push into her, knowing the troll was done...for now.

* * *

><p>When the troll dismounted and walked to his men, she fell on her knees and began to pant wildly. Her hands on her thighs and her hair drooping down.<p>

The lead troll then looked at his men with a cocky smile, asking, "Shall I say it?" They all snickered, he then turned to her, Hana giving him a confused and angry look.

He then yelled out, "DOG-PILE!" She let out a gasp and began to shiver as they ran wildly to her with a berserker's lust in their eyes."Oh, damn," she let out.

She let out a loud moan as one of them jumped behind her, shoving a long hard penis into her vagina. Still on her knees, the troll bending his knees as he fucked her rapidly, thrusting twice per second.

She let out cracked moans as the troll mated with incredible speed and durability. One of the trolls then grabbed her head and forced it's cock into her mouth. She let out, "Bastard," but was muffled, coming out as, "Oofuh!" She glared at the troll as it thrusted the penis savagely into her wet mouth, unable to help herself from licking the shaft and tip of the penis.

The troll came into her taint, semen dripping out and squirting out from the union, making the blood elf hunter shiver in disgust. She nearly died of disgust as she felt the troll come into her mouth, with no choice but to swallow it, but some of it spurted from her lips and nose.

Both trolls dismounted as she went into a coughing fit, quickly getting her breath together as the trolls were still wanting her body.

She was then lifted and forced to sit on a troll's lap, it's penis shoving into her wet womanhood. Hana letting out a loud yelp in pleasure and surprise, facing away from the fucking troll. Her legs were bent on the dirt as the troll sat. It began to thrust upward, causing her to bounce on top of him. Hana let out long moans as her breasts jumped up and down, her body doing some of the thrusting against her will. Her head jerking around and her hands rubbing her thighs.

Another troll pressed his penis between her breasts and squished them together, fucking her breasts. The young Hana desperately pressed her lips on his tip to make sure any unwanted semen did not shoot on her face.

To her surprise, they both came at the same time, some of the semen escaping her lips and dripping on her nubile breasts.

* * *

><p>Later that hot evening, she was led into the tents after the fire went out, yet the night was still young, and the trolls were still in the mood. Poor Hana was fucked with her ass in the air and her face and knees on the ground, all the while she was stroking the penis of a troll, feeling physically uncomfortable, along with mentally.<p>

She let out controlled moans as the troll thrusted the penis in her tight vagina, the troll she masturbated released on her back, dripping down to her head and oozing down her forehead. Her xenophobia acting up again, she bit her lip from disgust so hard that it broke the skin, bleeding a bit.

"Fucking trolls!" groaned Hana, followed by loud moans as the other troll began to thrust faster, once per half a second. She was wondering how such 'mongrels' could have so much carnal experience.

* * *

><p>Even after the stroke of midnight, she was forced to pleasure the trolls as she sat on a stolen goblin cartel box as one of the trolls thrusted into her vagina, putting his weight on her and holding onto her legs tightly. She braced herself by digging her nails as the drooling troll was looking down her, licking his lips and staring at her shivering body.<p>

She let out tired and pleasured grunts as she closed her eyes, trying to calm herself down. Instinctually, she was drooling on her breasts, which were bouncing from the force of the heavy and savage fucking.

Suddenly, she let out a shriek, her eyes widened and her teeth clenched as she felt something coming. "No!" she pleaded with herself in her mind, "Don't give them the satisfaction! Don't come!"

She kept on feeling the pleasure building up, her nipples becoming erect. She clenched her eyes and shook her head. "I will do anything, I'll stop drinking, I'll donate to the Silver Hand charities, I'll even stop eating meat, just…don't…come!"

Her vagina grew wetter and turned pinker, she felt the pleasure build up higher and higher. "Please! This can't be happening to me! From these mongrels! From these…fucking…trolls!"

Finally, it happened, her eyes widening as she felt her whole body cave in, letting out a loud and long moan as her body shook. She didn't want to, but she came loudly and obviously to the trolls.

The troll stopped and looked at her, she was panting with her hair blocking her face. "Oooh! Missy like that?" he laughed.

"Shut…up…" she hissed in a dark tone, her eyes glowing and peering from her hair with a glare of pure evil. The troll suddenly lost all composure and backed away, only to be grabbed by the necklace and pulled to her face, glaring deeply at him.

She then sighed and yelled, "Shut…up…and fuck me, you bastard!" With that, she pulled the troll closer and gave it a deep and hard kiss, sliding her tongue in his mouth yet slightly freaking the troll out. She felt like puking, but didn't care right now, her sanity is throwing in the towel for now.

"Fine, body, if you want it so badly, I'll give in!" she scolded herself mentally. The troll pounded into her, slightly intimidated by the elf's sudden change in mentality.

* * *

><p>The sky was dark blue, close to dawn, and still, they all had sex near the phallus-like totem. She was on top of one troll and jumped up and down wildly as her vagina constricted his penis. The crazed Hana let out loud moans as her breasts jumped up and down, her womanhood pressing down the troll's strong cock.<p>

"Oh mama, you are da best!" shouted the troll in pleasure with a hint of fear, sweating up a storm.

"Come, you sick bastard, grab my bosom!" she ordered harshly.

It seemed she lost her mind for that night, she let out pleasured grunts as she felt the troll caress her breasts. She hated the fact of giving in, but something snapped turning her into a being of pure lust and sex.

"I hate all trolls!" she cursed mentally.

She moaned in pleasure as the troll's semen spilt into her. The troll rolled off and panted with the other's who were knelt against the totem, tired as hell.

"Didn't…expect her…to be so…willing…so well," grunted the leader troll, "She be…wearin' us…down!"

"Faggot!" screamed Hana, pointing at the lead troll, "Get over here!"

"Um, yes, ma'am," yelped the troll, crawling over and quickly getting on top of Hana, pounding into her rapidly as she moaned wildly. He was slightly regretting his decision of kidnapping an obviously mentally unstable Blood Elf.

* * *

><p>It was later that day, during the afternoon, it was then when Hana finally woke up. She got up and looked down, seeing herself naked and on the skin of a boar in the middle of the camp. She groaned and rubbed her cheek, only to feel something sticky. She looked at the mess on her palm and shivered at the white goo, remembering it was the semen of "mongrels".<p>

She looked around the to see the trolls were sleeping around the whole camp, with tired and drained looks on their faces, and a few I believe to be dead from exhaustion. She groaned in disgust and slowly got up, nearly falling back down on the ground, her legs weak and shaky from the massive pleasure.

"Damn it all," she muttered under her breath, "I can't remember half the things I did last night…"

She continued to mutter curses in her breath as she crept out of her bed and began wandering around the camp, gathering her clothing and weapons. She wanted to kill them all right now, but knew she was greatly outnumbered, adding to the fact she was in no condition to fight.

She slumped from the tribe with her ripped clothes and weapons, nestled against her bosom as she quickly rushed to the nearest river, keeping away from any prying eyes. She sighed when she spotted a nice secluded river at the north, sprinting to it with demon speed. She dropped her stuff and dropped into the river in exhaust, the semen and sweat washing away.

She sat in the water and slowly remembered more of the night, and how she just went…berserk. She blamed the testosterone of the troll semen.

With a sigh, she began to wash herself slowly. She reached out and grabbed her clothes, washing them thoroughly, angry and annoyed. She kept on muttering curses and angry words, mainly at trolls in general.

"It makes me sick they're part of the damn Horde," she hissed, "What was Thrall thinking? Damn fool!"

As she washed her clothes, she then sighed and remembered the words her mother said to her when Hana confronted her about her incident with the trolls.

"My dear, you must remember that there are different sizes with every race. Mommy just needed a bigger fit than your father for just once. Just don't tell him, he wouldn't understand. Okay?"

Remembering that with a blank expression, she sighed and decided to look on the bright side, "At least they are a better choice than a bloody Night Elf…"

* * *

><p><strong>The Banana Slug: Yeah, don't you hate those smut-stories with the victim ending up liking the rape?<strong>

**It was rape, right?**

**And to those who think porn makes bad people? Stupid! You so stupid! Porn doesn't make bad people. Stupid retards watching porn and thinking it happens in real life are the stupid morons. I say, we should KILL 'EM ALL! MUAHAHAHAHAAAAA!**

…**Bastards.**

**This wasn't really a particularly good chapter, I thought I could do more, but since this is smut, who really cares…no one, that's who!**


	2. The Well Earned Rest

**The Banana Slug: You know, when I completed the Night Elf Campaign in the Expansion Set of WarCraft III, I almost if completely misunderstood what Tyrande said to Malfurion when she said, "We've earned our rest".**

**No shit did she mean to actually, "To rest because you are tired," but for a while, I thought it meant, "Bow-chika-wow-wow". And so, I have made this delicious fanfic for you to enjoy. So…Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>WARNING: This one may not be so good, because I was tired, and I am not sure if I made any mistakes or made it too boring. Bear with me, being serious is hard.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>LustCraft<strong>

**By The Banana Slug**

**CHAPTER 2: The Well-Earned Rest**

**SPECIAL GUEST STARS: Tyrande Whisperwind and Malfurion Stormrage**

* * *

><p>In the secret sanctuary of Moonglade, in the town of Nighthaven, was a large building overlooking a glowing lake. In that mansion there stayed the grand sentinel Tyrande Whisperwind, along with her lover, the arch druid Malfurion Stormrage.<p>

She looked out from the doorway to the balcony, looking out into the night sky. Her body naked, revealing her curvaceous fuchsia body, leaning against the doorway and looking down.

She closed her eyes and smelt the air, the smell of the trees tingled her nostrils, then exhaled, slowly opening her eyes to see nature of Moonglade.

From behind her, walked Malfurion Stormrage, naked as well, his indigo muscles revealed for all to see. He placed his hands on her shoulder and rested his forehead on the back of her head. She replied with a soft smile and a slight turn of the head.

"Furion," she replied with a cool voice, "I thought you were sleeping."

"Not yet," he replied softly, "Not really, my love."

"I understand," she replied with closed eyes, she lifted her head as she felt his breath against her skin, "It has been so long, my love."

"I know, Tyrande," replied Malfurion, his hands massaging her shoulders, "I have missed you, my love."

Tyrande slowly turned to him and softly pressed her hand on his cheek, looking into his eyes. His hands ran down to her waist, feeling more of her soft skin.

"How does my body please you, Furion?" she asked softly, rubbing his neck.

"As much as my love for you, and you alone, Tyrande," answered Malfurion, then moving his head forward, kissing her passionately. Their tongues wrestling as their lips pressed against each other.

After minutes of tasting each other, they disconnected and looked at each other once again. Both Tyrande and Malfurion walked to the large bed, hand in hand. They released their grip as Tyrande crawled into the bed, Malfurion sitting at the edge, smiling softly.

She then mounted her hands on his shoulders as she kissed his lips once again, her breasts pressing slightly against his back.

Malfurion fell onto his back as Tyrande quickly and instinctually slid on top of him, his erect manhood pressed against her slit, the tip pressing against the soft lips.

She smiled down at him as she lowered herself onto Malfurion, the two becoming entwined as lovers. The Night Elf closed her eyes and let out a gasp of pleasure, before moaning in satisfaction as his long penis slid through her wet vaginal walls.

Small moans were heard as she moved up and down on Malfurion's body, looking at him as her hair hung down, her breasts slightly bouncing, her nipples fully erect.

Furion placed his hands on her rear, she bit her lip as she went slightly faster. She began letting out moans and gasps, sweating down on Furion. Her hands were placed on his chest, her knees bent on the bed at her lover's sides, her feet dangling from the bed with his at the ground.

"Oh, Furion!" she gasped, her body feeling pleasure she never experienced for so long. She closed her eyes as he jaw hung, giving into the once-lost pleasure.

Malfurion looked at her, unable to take his eyes of his long-lost love. He sported a glare of concentration, sweat beads dropping from his brow.

Tyrande soon let out a series of loud and quick moans as she bounced up and down Malfurion's thighs. Her body released a wave of pleasure that began to build up, causing Tyrande to clench her teeth and shut her eyes tight, until it finally released and the beautiful Tyrande released a gasp of pleasure as her arms shook and her back arched.

She fell on top of Malfurion and looked at him, eye to eye, breathing into his mouth. He looked at her as well, placing his hand and wiped the sweat from her cheek. As she laid on him, she noticed that her lover was still able to continue with their tryst.

"You have the strength of the Earth, Furion," she complimented in her breath, commenting on his sexual durability.

"How kind, my love," replied Malfurion with a smile, then replying with a compliment, "And Elune has graced you with her will and beauty."

The druid lifted himself up and kissed his love as she sat on his lap, the two Night Elf lovers still connected sexually. He held her close to her, her legs wrapped around him.

He then began to thrust upwards, Tyrande replied with soft moans as she kissed Malfurion passionately.

Tyrande released her lips and breathed heavily on Malfurion's chest, muttering under her breath, "Elune be praised."

Their sweaty bodies kept on with the dance, her breasts pressed against his chest as he thrusted up her, making her body quiver with every hard thrust.

Still mating with his lover, Malfurion gently flipped her onto her back, his manhood still penetrating her as he laid on top of her, their legs rubbing against each other.

Tyrande closed her eyes as Malfurion began to kiss her neck, her brows slightly glaring and her lips quivering.

She held in her moans, holding onto her lover, her fingers scanning his back. Tyrande let out a small gasp and a held-in grunt, her toes clenching.

She let out a loud yet cracking moan as Malfurion quickened his pace, digging her fingers into his indigo skin, her legs quickly wrapping around his waist.

Tyrande was a sweating wreck, if she had pupils, they would be rolling upwards. The Sentinel panted her hot breath into the cold night air as Malfurion panted his onto the skin of her neck, giving her pleasurable chills.

Malfurion continued to increase his speed, his lover replied with more satisfied moans, growing loader and would slightly crack. She bit her quivering bottom lip, still letting out moans, trying her best to control them and stay strong.

Tyrande released a final moan, soft yet cracked, as she felt something warm shoot into her, hearing Malfurion grunt and pant. She exhaled, releasing a soft coo as she released her fingers from Malfurion's back, letting them fall on the mattress.

Malfurion lifted his head, then gently put his forehead against hers, both panting as their sweat mixed together.

They kissed each other passionately once again, looking into each other's eyes with an endless love and a shared lust.

* * *

><p>Later that night, the two lovers were asleep on the bed, the blanket scarcely covering their naked bodies. Tyrande was up against his side, her head was resting atop his arm, with that very arm resting it's hand on her waist, his face planted against her soft hair.<p>

Malfurion opened his eyes and looked at her, his hand rubbing her thigh, she let out a sigh of satisfaction in her deep sleep.

Tyrande woke from the sleep, looking up at him, breathing out, "I hope you are not too tired from your sleep, Malfurion."

He replied with a soft smile, running his palm across her body, stopping at her cheek. He softly rubbed his hand across her cheek, his thumb massaging her ear.

"Not after a thousand years, my love," he replied in a whisper.

He slowly turned to her as she flipped from her left side to her right. He held onto her body, his lips meeting her neck as Tyrande closed her eyes and perked her lips in anticipation.

As expected, the arch druid slid his manhood into her once more, welcomed by a moist softness and an exhale of pleasure.

Malfurion thrusted rapidly yet gently into her, both of them laying side by side as he pressed his hands against her thighs.

Tyrande bit her lip as her body began to shiver with pleasure, letting out soft moans with each breath. She turned her head and smiled as she began to push onto his penis, wanting as much from this as possible.

He rubbed her thighs as he thrusted deeper into her, she returned with a loud moan. They began to kiss as they slept with each other in the light of the moon shining from the lake and in through their window.

Their kiss was something so rare and so precious in a world like this, in the world of Azeroth, where war and hatred runs like fine wine.

Their love is precious, and even if they are scattered away from each other, they must always remember…

True love never rests.

* * *

><p><strong>The Banana Slug: Booooooo! Make it longer! That is what you all probably think right now, but lemme tell you something, sometimes you have to know that when you try to be serious, it'll be harder to do. When you wanna be funny or smutty, the ideas, be them crappy or good, run like fine wine.<strong>

**Wanna know why? Because being serious is hard! Don't be serious all day! Be stupid! Drop your pants! Masturbate in your car!**

**What? You want to be like Sasuke Uchiha! Having little to no personality? FUCK NO! I ain't doin' that! If I had that much pussy hounding me, I would abuse the situation! Why are girls attracted to this! Always the assholes with no balls! Just like Edward-Fuckin'-Cullen!**

**(coughs violently)**


	3. ZugZug

**The Banana Slug: We shall never forget the Orcs who died during the Third War, unless you are a cheater and used the invincibility cheat for WarCraft 3, then I say, "Okay."**

…**Because I did that.**

**I had a lot of fun with this one, as well as the next one. You can tell if a chapter is full of hot crude sex, it is going to be full of energy. ****:|**

* * *

><p><strong>LustCraft<strong>

**By The Banana Slug**

**CHAPTER 3: Zug-Zug**

* * *

><p>Meet Koa, a young Orc woman, a fearsome warrioress, and a proud and able member of the Horde. She was the age near adulthood, which a human would call a young adult. She had short black spiky hair, light green skin, and an inviting body with C-Cup breasts and a skinny form yet was still slightly muscular.<p>

The orc wore a leather strapless bra, a studded brown belt, brown cloth underwear, brown leather boots, and studded brown leather bracers. She also carried around a small axe strapped to her belt.

She strolled down the streets of Ogrimmar with her rear moving side to side, sighing and stretching. Her arms reached to the sky as she yawned, dropping them back down afterwards, she tasted her dry mouth and felt one urge that many Orcs have.

She wanted something to eat.

Koa spied the tavern off yonder, and gave a large and satisfied smile. Without a doubt, she sprinted towards the tavern and walked right in.

At the tavern, there were only three figures drinking at the bar. There was a large Tauren warrior, a tall troll witch doctor, and a strong orc barbarian.

The Tauren had a tan belt strapped to his back with a war hammer strapped to it, wearing tan shorts, and tan bracers on his wrists and ankles. He had pale fur and black horns, drinking a large pint of mead.

The Troll wore a long green robe, covered in purple markings, and black metal shoulder blades. He had spiky green hair and had blue face paint covering his grinning face.

The Orc had a brown loincloth, spiky metal shoulder blades, along with spiky wristpads and kneepads, and finally brown fur boots. He was bald, had along scar from the top of his head through his right eye and ending at his chest.

Koa saw these three men and began to gain another urge every orc, female and male, had, something only a human could barely contain and pitifully loath.

She had the need to mate.

* * *

><p>As Koa walked to the three males, they looked back and saw the young and beautiful Orc walk and move her curves, all in the skimpy outfit.<p>

"Well, well, well," hissed the troll, "I haven't seen you 'round here, young one."

"Oh, I usually never drink during the day, but I heard the food makes you beg for more," replied Koa, looking up at the troll with strong and seductive eyes.

"A young orc like you should be careful," warned the Tauren, "With a figure like that, any beast could try to take advantage of you."

"Foolish Tauren," replied the orc girl with a cocky combination of a glare and smirk, "If any one is going to take advantage of anyone, it will be me."

"Ah, you are a true member of the Horde!" praised the orc male, "A brave and commanding warrior to the face of trouble!" Koa took a seat between the troll and the orc and soaked in the praise.

She would order a leg of ham from the bartender. It would be given to her quickly and ready, being set in front of her with only a few minutes of wait. Koa grabbed the leg and gored into it, eating it like a wild animal.

"You eat like a man," remarked the troll with a smile.

Koa simply looked at him and chewed her food loudly, "Believe me, troll, I am a true woman of the Horde."

After she said that, the orc ran his rough hands down her back, she replied with her back arching slightly and giving a smile. "I believe it, in my eyes, you eat like a true orc. Any male would be glad to be given the chance to see your talents."

"Like you three?" asked Koa calmly. The orc replied with a smile, the troll drank his mead for preparation, and the Tauren gave a hidden smirk.

"We'd love to," grunted the orc, still rubbing her back. The orc girl, without a warning, jumped on the male with a large grin, shoving her tongue in his mouth and leaning into him. The orc was pushed onto the floor with a large thud, the two orcs kissing on the floor.

Koa moaned when he began to rub her rear, the two other males looked at her with lust and happy to see the live show.

She lifted herself up a bit with her knees and hands, she smiled as she grabbed his loincloth and pulled it down, revealing a green veiny cock.

"Impressive piece," complimented Koa with wide eyes.

"Thanks, and yours?" grunted the orc with a toothy grin.

Koa looked down as she grabbed her underwear and parted the crotch of it, revealing her tight slit, "Waiting."

She descended down slowly, feeling his tip press against the lips, and then his shaft sliding against her wet walls. She released a exhale of pleasure when it's entirety was in, then breathing in and out, getting the overall feel of his large orc penis.

* * *

><p>Koa would moan and gasp when she felt a push that made her bounce slightly on the orc, who had thrusted upwards into her. "Stubborn, aren't we?" laughed Koa, who started to bounce up and down the orc rapidly.<p>

The orc grabbed her buttocks as she rode him, she panted as she replied with a smile on her face. He squeezed the cheeks, causing her to instinctually bounce faster. The wet juices coating his shaft, both turned on by the event and how it turned out.

Even so, the orc was interested in her breasts, who were cramped against her tight leather bra. He ran his fingers quickly up her bodice, all the way to her bra. He hastefully grabbed it and ripped it off.

To his dismay, she would quickly press her hands against them and hide them from the anxious orc. "I will need a drink before I show these gifts to the world."

"Here ya go!" hissed the troll, sneaking up behind her and holding a pouch of wine as he rubbed her neck. He held her head up with Koa's permission, and she opened her mouth as wine dripped down her eager throat.

During this, she stopped bouncing and simply grinded her hips around. After she finished drinking his rich yet cheap wine, her hands fell down to the orc's chest and her breasts bounced after their freedom.

Suddenly, the troll took his chance and grabbed her breasts, she gasped with surprise and returned to her rapid riding of the horny orc, who grunted at her return to her pussy pounding onto his cock.

"Oooooh, them are some good breasts!" hissed the troll, rubbing them as she looked back at him in a calm expression, "Goes well with those child-bearin' hips."

Koa replied with a smirk as she breathed heavily, then biting her lower lip as she felt something build up inside her. She closed her eyes and tilted her head, feeling the orc's cock ramming into her and the troll's hands groping her sensitive breasts.

Her breaths turn to moans as she felt her body tremble and tingle, vaginal juices dripping down the orc's shaft. She had to stop and catch her breath, caressing the male orc's chest.

"Enjoying yourself?" teased the orc.

Koa flipped her hair and said, "I just think that you could use a oral release." And with that, she brushed the perverted troll's hands off her bouncing breasts and pulled herself up, the wet penis springing out her tight slit.

She crouched down and grabbed the cock, wrapping her fingers against the wet shaft. She began pressing her lips against the tip as the orc rubbed her hair in appreciation.

The troll sneaked up behind her as her rear was vulnerable to attack, lifted his robe to reveal a large blue cock. "Get ready, orc-lady, here it come!"

Much to her surprise, he slid the penis into her wet slit, grabbing her cheeks tightly. She moaned and shoved her mouth down the orc's shaft as she felt the troll penetrate her vagina. She would bob her head up and down with the rhythm of the troll's thrusts.

The Tauren, was simply drinking his mead as he watched, with Koa pleasuring two members of the Horde. Her muffled moans and troll flesh pounding against her orc rear was heard throughout the bar, much to the entertainment to the other patrons.

* * *

><p>The male orc pressed his hands against Koa's face and slightly thrusted into her, she replied with clenched eyes and gagged moans. She opened one eye to see he had his teeth bare, his eyes also clenched. She knew what was about to happen, she has seen that face before, and she was prepared for what was to come.<p>

She clenched her eyes tighter when she felt a warm and salty liquid spill into her now-wet mouth, and down her thirsty throat. She swallowed almost all of it, the troll's constant thrusts into her soft womanhood taking a bit of her concentration out the window.

She removed her lips from his shaft, licking the bottom in the process, and letting his semi-flaccid penis flop against his chest. She panted as the troll increased speed and strength, her breasts bouncing back and forth from the pressure.

"You…are…incorrigible…" she moaned, looking back at with a leer, a strand of semen dripping from the side of her mouth.

The troll replied with a laugh, the orc moved Koa's head to him and wiped the semen from her mouth. "Don't mind him, he is…how you say, insane."

"I…ah…believe you…nh!" she panted out, she would soon release yelps of pleasure when the troll pounded into her faster. She looked back and watched him rub her left cheek, his thighs moving back and forth rapidly as her rear was slightly pushed back.

His cock began to bulge, he gave a wicked smile as he leaned in deeper and pounded his cock into her dripping pussy faster.

Koa gave an ear-splitting moan, her mouth wide open and her breasts squished against her arms. "Too much! AH! Too much! NNNNH!"

And soon after that, she gasped as she felt troll semen shoot into her, the troll gave a few hard courtesy thrusts, replied with a hushed moan from the sweating orc girl.

He pulled out his flaccid penis and patted her rear. "Damn, mon, you much more bettah than the trolls back at the Darkspear!"

"I'll take that…as a compliment…" she panted out, getting up at her knees and rubbing her neck.

The troll and orc helped her to her feet, Koa smiled and thanked them. She looked over at the Tauren, still drinking his mead. With a scratch of her ass, she walked over and rubbed his hairy shoulder.

"So, what's wrong, not interested in orc flesh, Tauren?" she teased, putting another hand on his shoulder.

"Oh no, I think you are ravishing," grunted the Tauren with a smile, "But I just don't believe you can handle a Tauren."

Her brow twitched with annoyance, backing away slightly as the Tauren twirled his seat and faced her. "Is that a fact, Tauren? My body may look frail, but believe me, I could kill a Centaur with my bare hands."

The Tauren replied with a cross of his arms and a raised brow. "Really? Have you…ever laid with a Tauren."

"No, I have not," she grunted, shoving his chest, "What's your point."

He smirked as he pulled down his shorts slightly and reached into it. She would raise her brows to see his cock, a large red floppy beast, about 2'4 inches wide and 11'5 inches long.

"I see," she replied, her expression blank yet determined, "And you think I cannot handle an organ like that? You jump to too many conclusions, bull."

"Prove me wrong, then," grunted the Tauren with a smirk.

"I shall," she breathed out, getting to her knees and tugging down the shorts lower, his large fuzzy testicles soon flopped out, much to her mental pleasure. She grabbed his shaft and slowly rubbed it back and forth.

"It is an impressive piece, Tauren," she replied with a smile, "I will give you that." She lifted it up a bit and licked the underside of his cock, seeing it flick and harden slightly. The Tauren leaned back as she rubbed his penis, he grunted with pleasure when he felt her hand grope his testicles.

"There we go," she would say when his long cock finally hardened to perfection, Koa giving a few more rubs, "How does this mighty Tauren want this orc warrior?"

Without a word, he got up, with Koa getting up in instinct. She looked up at him as he grabbed her arms. She would turn her head to face him as he moved her the other side, her backside facing his erect cock. She would smirk when she felt it press between her rear cheeks.

The Tauren placed his hand against her stomach, rubbing it up to slide across her perky breasts and begin to caress her neck. He pushed her slightly, having her bend over on a nearby table, her palms resting on the wood.

She looked back and smirked as the Tauren grabbed his shaft and was prepared to mate with the young orc. He pushed the cock against her green lips, she looked at the table and bit her bottom lip, trying not to whimper as the cock dove deeper.

He started slow, his large red cock sliding back and forth her pussy. Koa gave out pleasured breaths with every thrust, closing her eyes softly.

* * *

><p>As the two embraced each other, the orc and the troll sat down and watched the two with a smirk and a chuckle. "Damn, that girl is incorrigible!" laughed the troll.<p>

"Tell me about it," replied the orc with a smirk.

Koa clenched her teeth when he began to increase speed, yelping out slightly and her breasts bouncing. She dug her nails against the wood, ruining it in a way.

He grabbed her rear and forced her to back up against it, sweat already dripping from her back from his monster cock. His scrotum slapped against her thighs, the fur tickles her rear, and her body sweating a storm.

"Wuh…wuh…was that...the best…nnnnh…the best you can…oh…can do?" she moaned woozily, the Tauren still driving into her.

"Don't tempt me!" chuckled the Tauren.

"Harder!" growled Koa in a mixture of pleasure and annoyance, "Harder!"

"You asked for it!" the Tauren grunted with a smile.

She was forced to eat her words, as her eyes widened and her mouth released her loud moans as the Tauren fucked her vigorously, his hard penis causing her legs to stiffen, her arms to wobble, and her rear to press up.

"By the spirits!" she moaned, looking back at him with wide eyes and sweat dripping from her brow, "This is incredible! AAAAAAGH!"

The Tauren lifted her up a bit, her legs dangling from the floor. Koa yelped in surprise, her body taking as much as he could give her, holding onto the table sides to keep herself from losing her gripping. She enjoyed the ravage mating, only to let out a breath of confusion when he pulled out, only to be surprised by his next course of action.

She was flipped on her back, her breasts jiggling and her hands quickly grabbing the sides again. She released an ecstasy-filled yell when she felt his cock push into her slit again, her breasts bouncing from the heavy thrusting he gave her.

He held onto her thighs, helping her to keep on the table as he gave all he could give to the young and horny orc. She gave a weak smile as she mated in the open, licking her chops and clawing at the table.

"So…impressive…" gasped Koa, "The Tauren women must love you!"

"To be honest," grunted the Tauren, "My manhood is of average size in Mulgore."

"What! Impossible! GAAAAH!" she fell on her back as she began to reach her climactic point, putting her feet on the table and her hands gripping so hard, it made little cracks on the table. She clenched her eyes and teeth, not letting out a word.

"I'm…I'm…" grunted the Tauren, his thrusts becoming more erratic.

"Not yet! By the Horde, not yet!" she yelled in deep pleasure, her vulva getting wetter and her body quivering madly.

They both moaned at the same time, the Tauren holding in as much as possible. Koa continued to plead for him to hold on, almost to her limits. Thankfully, like most erotic material, they both came together.

Koa moaned loudly as semen shot into her slit, with the seed seeping out in torrents and dripping down from the end of the table. When he pulled out, his limp dick was dangling around. She lifted herself up, still sweating, dabbed her fingers against her semen-covered slit and acquired a large amount of the stuff to lift up and see for herself the damage that was done.

"Blegh!" she grunted, her tongue out, "Tell me, is that average or not, because if it is…damn."

The Tauren returned with a hearty laugh, Koa couldn't help it, even if she attempted to hide her smile, began to laugh to. Soon, the tavern was filled with laughter, either everyone saw a good show, or some few lucky Horde members just experienced a really good time.

* * *

><p><strong>The Banana Slug: This may sound prejudice, but I just don't find female Taurens to be sexy. I don't. I'm sorry. I am just not into naked furry women.<strong>

**Well, y'see, it makes me sound chauvinistic because a furry Tauren Male is fuckin' the brains out of a female orc and…wait, did I try to defend my equalist views in a lemon fanfic?**

**Wow…that's pathetic even for me…**


	4. Necrophilia in Undercity

**The Banana Slug: Call me a fuckin' necrophile if I like female Forsaken. They have that hot sexy "Queen of the Undead" kinda vibe.**

**I mean, damn, I have to say…**

**I like Dead Butts, and I cannot lie!**

**You Alliance guys can't deny!**

**When a Forsaken runs in with a half-bitten waist,**

**With a cold butt in your face,**

**You get confused, ask yourself questions.**

**As to why you have the hots for a corpse!**

**Zombie Got Back!**

* * *

><p><strong>LustCraft<strong>

**By The Banana Slug**

**CHAPTER 4: Necrophilia in Undercity**

**AKA Zombie Got Back**

* * *

><p>In a dark alleyway in the underground capital of the Forsaken, Undercity, there was a Forsaken woman by the name of Anastasia Deadheart.<p>

She had short chin-length bright crimson hair, D-Cup breasts, a curvaceous figure, soft pale skin, her joint bones showing, luscious red lips, a stitched-up Glasgow smile, and a pair of pale yellow eyes. A ring of stitches surrounded her entire neck, apparently she had a really bad run-in back in her past life.

She wore a pair of silver shoulder pads, with a velvet cape connected to the two, a black chest plate that covers just above her stomach, a long pair of black leather gloves, black boots, and a chain mail skirt tied to a green belt.

Currently, her chest plate was on the cobblestone ground, with her right hand down her skirt, and her left caressing her left breast, back against the wall.

She masturbated in solitude, her eyes closed as she rubbed her slit and clitoris, occasionally looking around once in a while or if she heard any sound at all. She did her best not to make a sound, but would open her mouth and pant when she slid her finger down into her wet slit.

Anastasia began to masturbate faster, her head reaching up, gasping, her hand pulling her breast up. She would continue to put on this little show for any rats who were watching this, but a certain dreadful sound made her have to stop before she could finish.

RRRRRIP!

Her eyes opened as she gulped, her wet fingers sliding out her slit. She sighed and growled, "Dammit all." Apparently, in her stupor, she tore the underside of her breast, red meat showing from the tear.

She growled as she reached down to her boots and grabbed her velvet panties from between her ankles and pulled them up her legs, cursing mentally as she yanked them back under her skirt.

As she grabbed her metal breastplate, buckling it on with a scowl on her face. "I was hoping not to visit _him_ again…"

* * *

><p>She walked down the streets of Undercity with a frown and glaring down at the walkway, the only joy was that she would pass by the green slime that glows in the Undercity and runs like water. She took a sniff of the bile in the air and grinned slightly, brushing her hair and glancing over at it.<p>

Her nice thoughts ended when she entered the establishment of Hessis the Depraved, a sickly Forsaken apothecary, also a surgeon and necromancer. He wore a red cloak with black markings, yellow wrappings covering his body under the robe, a belt full of potions, and held a staff with a goat skull at the end of it.

He raised his brow when he saw the undead Anastasia walk into the shop with an annoyed and uninterested look.

"Well, well, well, my sweet Anastasia," hissed Hessis, clasping his hands together, "What seems to be the damage today?"

"I accidentally ripped my left breast, worm," replied Anastasia hesitantly with a dark frown.

"Ooooh, and pray tell, what was sweet Anastasia doing to cause a tear in such an erotic zone?" interrogated Hessis.

"That is none of your business, worm!" she snapped, if she was alive, she'd be blushing.

"Heheh, alright, but I'll need to see the wound," hissed Hessis, Anastasia looked away and closed her eyes, Hessis saw this and calmly pointed out, "My sweet Anastasia, how else will I help you if I cannot see the wound?"

Anastasia sighed, and after a short silence, she reached behind her outfit and quickly unbuckled the chest plate, letting it drop on the floor. Her breasts bounced at release, Hessis let out a soft laugh as he got up, walking towards her.

He reached out and grabbed her breasts, lifting them up to see her wound. Anastasia simply looked away with annoyance, closing her eyes in disgust. She opened them again and saw a large mechanical door. She was slightly curious at the contents of the room, as she heard heavy breathing from within.

"Hm, yes, it shouldn't be too hard," hissed Hessis, breaking Anastasia's concentration of the door.

* * *

><p>Anastasia sat on a chair as Hessis sat in front of her, grabbing a needle and thread. He grinned as he touched her breasts and lifted it up. He slid the needle in, Anastasia sighed at the tugging feeling she felt, feeling no pain. He began stitching her breast wound, all while gawking at her naked flesh.<p>

"I never see you with anyone, you always seem so distant, my sweet Anastasia," inquired Hessis.

"I don't usually partake on carnal play with someone else, I'm married after all," she replied calmly.

"Married?" hissed Hessis, almost angry, "To whom?"

Anastasia sighed and looked at Hessis, "I don't know. I have a wedding ring, and all I remember was a wedding during a cold winter. I also remember being _reborn_ as the Scourge, I just don't remember how I died and who I was married too, everything else is…perfectly clear.""So, my sweet Anastasia, you're single," hissed the carnal Hessis, moving in closer, causing Anastasia to look away in slight shame.

She sniffed in disgust and asked with a scowl, "Are you quite done? Your presence disgusts me."

Hessis growled as he made the finishing touches, he rubbed his finger from under her breast and flicked her nipple, causing her to quickly cover her breasts and give him a dark and hateful glare.

"Well, it is all finished, now, I just need my payment, and we are all finished here," hissed Hessis, he then leaned so close his face was touching hers, "And we all know what my payment is for…women such as you…correct?"

Anastasia sighed and pushed him away, "Yes, I am quite aware, and might I add, you are a magnificent misogynist."

"Doesn't mind me," hissed Hessis, who fell onto a chair and spread his legs, putting his arms behind his back. She sighed and got on her knees with a forced delay, she lifted up the robe slowly and saw his semi-flaccid penis, with a stitch circling the base of it, possibly from tugging it so much. She gagged at the sight of it, always considering a chore to be with this creep.

* * *

><p>She closed her eyes as she lifted the cock up a bit and began to flick her tongue against the tip, causing it to twitch from the attention. Hessis put his hand on her face and rubbed it, Anastasia gave no acknowledgement of this. She pressed her red lips against the tip, before sliding it into her mouth quickly.<p>

The shaft turned hard in her mouth, her saliva coating it as she bobbed her head back and forth with little to no effort. Her expression was dull, uninterested, and annoyed.

"You are a powerful linguist, my sweet Anastasia," giggled Hessis, slightly giving a thrust into her mouth.

She chose not to respond, just continued to bob her head, fellating him to her own dissatisfaction. With little warning, Hessis roughly grabbed the sides of her head and began to force her head down on his cock faster, shoving it into her throat at times.

Anastasia just looked at him with a dull dislike, she just thanked the gods that her gag reflexes were all gone. She puckered her lips against his shaft, saliva dripping from her lips and his shaft, with his hands forcing her head to bang against his crotch, his scrotum slapping against her chin and his bony fingers running through her hair.

Hessis sighed as his cock shot warm salty semen in her mouth, his cream was known to be very sticky, not many know why. She pulled her mouth away after he released himself, a strand of semen and spit connected the two. In disdain, she quickly spat out the semen, letting it splat on the floor.

"I can handle many things, but your seed isn't one of them," hissed Anastasia, wiping her mouth with dissatisfaction as she frowned.

* * *

><p>She got up and faced the still-grinning Hessis, his cock dripping with spit and seed, limping against his leg. "Well, since we are done I will take my leave," told Anastasia, whipping her hair slightly with a soft smile, she turned around and was about to exit.<p>

"Oh, not quite yet, my sweet Anastasia!" hissed Hessis, getting up as he robes fell to cover him again, "You know the payment, you must pleasure me till I am satisfied."

"Satisfied?" scoffed Anastasia, putting her hand on her hips still facing away from him, "Look at you, you've been dead so long that you can only go once in five hours, and even that is too quick!"

"Hilarious," groaned Hessis, snapping his fingers. Suddenly, to Anastasia's surprise, four drooling ghouls dropped from the ceiling and surrounded the two, "But to tell you the truth, I am trying new things, such as voyeurism."

Anastasia just looked at the ghouls with her mouth open and her eye twitching, she glared back at Hessis with a pout, "And if I refuse?"

"Well, let's think, you have ripped your skin at least twice this month, not including today, so how would your perfect soft skin look like all scratched up and without the help of the cheapest surgeon in Undercity?" threatened Hessis, "I know how low your funds are, everyone knows..."

Anastasia glared at him, she wanted to cut his head off and repeatedly stomp on it untill brain-matter squished out, but he did make a point. She had little money and was saving as much as she could for a nice weapon. Anastasia shook her head in shame and sighed out, "As much as I hate to say, freak, you have a point…"

She gasped when she felt something tear, looking to see a ghoul ripping off her skirt and panties to reveal her grey naked rear to them. The ghoul quickly grabbed her thighs and, replying with a yelp, gave a cheek a hard lick. She backed away and covered her privates from the ghouls, "Calm yourselves, I'll do as you want, but be patient!"

The ghouls growled at that remark, Anastasia raised one hand and shook her finger at them, "A gentleman waits and he get's exactly what he deserves, boys, don't you worry." She removed the other hand and revealed her slit to them, hairless and slightly wet from her self-pleasuring mishap. The ghouls watched the undead woman lower herself calmly on the floor, who kept her watchful eye on the group, making sure they didn't do anything too drastic. She laid her back on the floor with her hands rubbing her stomach and forearm, patiently waiting for the first one to mount her body.

The ghouls growled and violently ripped off their ragged shorts to show off their rigid hard penises, ready for action. Anastasia couldn't help but raise a brow and notice that they had a bigger package than Hessis'. As the first ghoul crawled over to her, climbing over her and began licking her stomach, all the way to her chin. She didn't respond much to this, just gave him a soft smile and pat to the head. As the ghoul looked at her, she undid her breastplate and revealed her fixed breasts to the beast, smiling as it drooled and grinned with it's tongue hanging out.

Soon afterwards, she grunted as she felt his penis stab into her slit, letting out a soft coo after he got it all in. Gasps escaped as he began to thrust wildly, her hands grasping the floor, bracing herself as she released heavy breaths from her open mouth.

The ghoul grunted with every thrust, grabbing her legs and screwing his new lover aggressively, his tongue flopping out as his body shivered.

The two other ghouls crawled over and began to lick Anastasia's breasts, one for each ghouls, one hand caressing the bottom of each. Anastasia petted their heads affectionately and moaned, "Careful boys…I just had surgery…ah, ah…"

She bit her lip when he felt him cum, the ghoul pounding into her deeper and quicker during the climax. Anastasia gasped and closed her eyes during this, appreciating the courtesy thrusts it gave her.

When the ghoul pulled out, his semen-covered cock still erect, he grunted in a hissing growl, "Me…like it." Anastasia let out a amused laugh and looked at him as she petted his cheek, "I'm sure you do, sweetie." She would then yelp in surprise and throw her head back when he shoved into her again, moaning from the one ghoul fucking her and the other two licking her breasts as she rubbed both their heads once more.

She looked over to the fourth ghoul, who just watched curiously. "Don't be shy…come here…" she moaned, and the ghoul walked behind her and leaned over Anastasia as she looked up at him, panting from her coitus with her current lover. She gave the ghoul a smile and winked at him.

When the ghoul fucking her released again, she looked down at him, who was growling and resting his head on her stomach, giving a few last rapid thrusts, before pulling out and standing over her, his cock still hard. "You've had enough, dear, some other fiends would like a turn," she informed, nodding gently to him.

Hessis, as he watched, was aroused and slightly curious of what is going on. He loved the fact that the beautifully cold Anastasia Deadheart was playing with his new beasts, but wondered why she is being so nice to them. Did he finally break her? Is she doing this just to appease him?

As he pondered and ogled her, she slowly got up to her knees, slightly pushing the two ghouls licking her away from her, facing the shy ghoul. "Are you ready?" she asked in a breath, it gave a beastly growl and began to salivate. Anastasia was not fazed by this at all, she was undead after all, they are known to have very strong stomachs compared to the living.

She turned her back to him, still kneeling and looking at him, allowing him a nice position to mount her. When she turned her head and gave him another wink, he hissed as he fell on her, instantly shoving his cock up her vagina and grabbing her breasts. "GAH! Be careful now!" she grunted, moaning loudly as he thrusted into her like an animal.

Panting heavily, she took his wild thrusts as the other three watched, waiting for a turn with their new favorite lover. Anastasia moaned when she felt a long wet tongue lick her neck, looking back at the ghoul with calm lust.

She gasped as he groaned loudly, semen shot into her wet slit again, dripping out and onto the dirty floor. She fell down on her hands when he dismounted her, she arched her back as one crawled over to her, scuttling behind her.

As the ghoul grabbed her rear, she looked over at another ghoul, drooling and waiting, nodding the beast to come over to her. It did as she wanted, Anastasia closed her eyes and let her jaw drop as the ghoul behind began to pound into her womanhood.

She looked at the ghoul in front of her, her body moving from the ghoul thrusting his "ghoulhood" into her pale vulva, the woman panting loudly. She looked at the cock in front of her and gave it a small lick, then letting it slide the cock into her wanting mouth. She closed her eyes and wiggled her tongue violently as two ghouls thrusted into the two openings, both getting a wet and pleasurable feeling.

She quickly noticed, along with the reader, that these ghouls ejaculated fairly quickly, but were always ready to go again afterwards. At this seemingly pointless realization, she felt hot semen shoot into her mouth once again, followed by cum bursting into her slit. With semen spilling out from both sides and during her pleasurable stupor she had to admit in her mind, the semen was much more tasty than Hessis. With this, she swallowed it.

The ghoul slipped his cock of rigor mortis out of her mouth, she sighed passionately with a wink. "I believe…I am able…to handle…one more go," she panted, feeling the other slip out of her.

She eyed a ghoul who began to rub the shaft of his cock, she crawled slowly to it and roughly pushed him down on his back. The ghoul gave a groan, his hard cock pointing to the sky. She walked on her knees to her lover, climbing on top of the ghoul and feeling his tip press against her dripping lips.

Anastasia clenched her eyes and tilted her head up as she descended down on the ghoul penis, and began to bounce up and down the sex-starved ghoul.

The Forsaken moaned with a shrill as she felt it reach and grab her sides with a crazed sexual glare in it's eyes, she squeaked when it would give a few thrusts of it's own up her. She clenched her teeth as she bounced with a devil's speed, feeling the euphoric pleasure she is getting from the hard cock of the beast, moaning loudly with her breasts jiggling for his viewing pleasure.

As she was getting to the point of no return, she yelped in displeasure when she felt white fluids shoot up and then slid down her pussy. "Not now, I'm almost there, just hang on a little more!" She continued to thrust herself down on the ghoul's cock, semen leaking down the shaft and her breasts bouncing wildly from the movement. Anastasia moaned as she rode him like an animal, licking her lips as she got closer and closer, lifting her head up. Finally letting out a broken moan, she reached a violent climax that made her body shiver from the orgasm, the only orgasm she had with someone other than herself.

"Thuh…Thank…you," she muttered. The ghoul smiled and gave a slow thrust upwards, Anastasia moaned and reached her hand down and rubbed his cheek.

* * *

><p>Hessis let out a hissing laugh as he watched the haunting Anastasia get up, whipping her hair and rubbing her wet neck, as well as her thigh. "So, you enjoyed my ghouls?" hissed Hessis. She glanced at him and did not respond, inhaling and exhaling loudly with a calm demeanor.<p>

"Well, I should mention…I am not satisfied yet," growled Hessis menacingly. Anastasia understandably gave the pervert a confused and suspicious glare, looking away and thinking to herself. He pulled a nearby lever and a mechanical door opened in the back, she watched the ghouls back away. Suspicious, she looked at the door to reveal something that made her gulp loudly.

A moaning and grunting Abomination wobbled out of the door, drooling and eyeing Anastasia with his large eye. She looked down to see a fat and large cock that made her eyes widen and her brow rise, her mouth hanging from surprise. She trembled as she backed away slightly. The beast chuckled as it slowly stomped to her.

Anastasia glared at Hessis, who was giggling lightly as he clasped his hands. She then heard a low moan, she looked and saw the Abomination towering over her. She gasped as she looked at his stomach, then looking up at the beast, smiling down her as it drooled a trail of spit. "Pretty lady…look good…" grunted the Abomination.

She looked up at him with a frightened frown, she shuddered and gave him a forced and nervous smile. The intimidated Anastasia put her hands on her hips, giving a slight sway. "And I will feel good too, if you behave yourself, big boy. Understand?"

The beast nodded lazily, grinning a toothy grin. She grinned hesitantly, but then yelped in fear when he suddenly grabbed her with a laugh, lifting her up. His large hand was able to hold her up as she yelled out in surprise, pressing her hands against his palm. She moaned when he put his semi-flaccid tip against her wet pussy lips, the Abomination preparing to thrust it into her.

"It feel good!" moaned the abomination.

She groaned and let out, "Hold on, just calm AAGH!" Anastasia released a loud and overwhelmed moan when he shoved his soft semi-flaccid penis into her slit, even in this state it was good as any other dick. "C-calm down, now," she pleaded, "I just had surgery! Nnnnh!"

Anastasia moaned when she felt it slowly harden inside her, the deranged Abomination pushed her tight body down on his fat shaft.

She moaned loudly and in exhaust, feeling this fat thing inside of her, her feet pushed against his body, tugging on his purple vest to keep herself gripped on to the "freak of nature". She looked up at the behemoth tenderly, hearing their flesh slap against each other and feeling her magnificent breasts bounce against the force of his strong and filling thrusts.

"That's it! Right there! Right there, sweetie!" she moaned euphorically, "AAGH! AAAGH! You're amazing! So good! So good! YES! YES!"

She grinded her teeth and clenched her eyes as he pounded into her faster, letting out loud and ear-splitting screams of sexual exhaustion. Semen from past endeavors covered his fat shaft as it dripped from slit, acting a bit as a lubricant.

"It…feel…good!" groaned the beast, "Me…me like you."

"AH! Ah! Ah! Th…thank you, so…ah! Ah! So do I," she moaned, strangely telling the truth. She smiled up at him as the beast smiled down at her.

She could feel her climax rise up again, throwing her head back as she breathed heavily. Her whole body shaking from the build-up, before screaming in pleasure as it over took her body. She did not let out a peep afterwards, even as the Abomination continued to play with her tight and coldly beautiful body. She looked back up at him and nodded, closing her eyes and smiling peacefully.

"Me…feel…weird!" grunted the Abomination. Opening her eyes, Anastasia was surprised to learn from his obvious statement that this beast is experiencing his first time, and yet he was able to mate like a professional.

"It's alright! It's alright, my love," she moaned out, "It's okay! It's okay! NYAH! Keep going! Keep going!"

She repeated "Keep going!" over and over, getting louder and more shaken with every slow and hard thrust the Abomination desperately gave, before roaring loudly as he shot his load into her.

Anastasia squealed as she felt the load of cum spurt out of her, dripping down on the ground from her backside, leaking onto her ass-crack and dripping down. She gave one last moan as the Abomination lowered her down on her bottom, she gave him a tender smile and got up slowly.

She rubbed her neck and looked up at him. Anastasia pressed her hands on his chest and rubbed it. "One fine gift you have, dear," she cooed. The beast laughed and pressed his hand against her cheek.

* * *

><p>Hessis laughed and clapped his hands, "Bravo! Bravo! You have done exactly what I wanted, your payment is fulfilled!"<p>

Anastasia ignored him as she walked over to the ghouls, petting their heads as they pulled her chain mail skirt up, sliding them up her legs and connecting it back to her belt. One attempted to give her the panties, Anastasia held her hand out and smiled, grabbing it and putting under her belt.

"They seem smitten by you," hissed the lecher, "But no matter, back to your holes, ghouls!"

The creatures growled at him with a savage glare and swatted at his direction, staying close to Anastasia, drooling and looking as if ready to kill. Hessis grew furious as Anastasia grew incredibly amused, petting their heads and smirking at the pervert.

"What is this!" he yelled angrily.

"Ha! It seems they prefer my company than yours!" taunted Anastasia, "And I don't think I mind it, they perform much better than you do, Hessis."

"Bah! I don't need them, not when I have my assistant!" growled Hessis, pointing at the Abomination. He become flabbergasted when he saw the beast help buckle Anastasia's chest plate back on. "Thank you," she calmly replied, looking back at him with a soft smile, "And your name?"

"Gumsuck," grunted the beast bashfully.

"Hm, nice name," she complimented with a soft smile. Gumsuck gave a shy chuckle and scratched his face. She turned to the ghouls and ordered, "Bring me a towel, my lovelies."

"Lovelies! How dare you!" roared Hessis as two of the ghouls grabbed a towel for her, which she quickly grabbed, "They are mine by right! You cannot take them from me!"

"Oh contraire, you freak," argued Anastasia calmly as she wiped the semen from her legs, reaching into her skirt and wiping the semen from her taint, "The Forsaken is all about freedom, they deserve their right to choose who to serve, and they choose to serve me."

Hessis grew angry as the strong Anastasia threw the wet seminal rag on his table, her smile grew as his brow tightened. In rage, he threw his table over, Anastasia proudly motionless as the ghouls barricaded around her, Hessis roared "You will never get a single stitch from me again, my sweet Anastasia, not a single one! EVER!"

She looked at Gumsuck, who chuckled and said, "Me know his tricks, me stitch good, him teach, me practice."

Hessis stuttered, trying to think of something, regretting teaching that thing to be his assistant. Anastasia rubbed his cheek and said, "How wonderful, a lover and a doctor, how perfect."

She nodded her head to the five to follow her, she walked to the door with her small posse as the surgeon shook with anger. "Cancel all my appointments for the rest of my life, I won't be needing them."

As she and her new lovers walked out of Hessis' shop, he screamed through the door in fury as breaking glass and broken wood was heard, "I will have my revenge, bitch! I will! I swear it!" This only made Anastasia smile in amusement as she whipped her hair.

And so walked Anastasia Deadheart, a now dangerous member of the Forsaken, a soon-to-be famed treasure hunter, and has always been the very beauty of the undead.

* * *

><p><strong>The Banana Slug: I am sure many chauvinists will be offended, but I love that kinda woman, a strong and sassy woman who can make those that deserve it feel less of a man yet pamper her REAL lovers with a great amount of kindness.<strong>

**And I am sure many will be kinda squicked from a woman fuckin' a bunch of undead corpses, but remember one thing…this is the internet. :D**

…

…

**And Zombie Got Back.**


	5. Return of Man

**The Banana Slug: The Night Elves, once a race totally female because the men went to bed. Damn, I always wondered one simple thing. How do they get off?**

**Masturbation?**

**Lesbian Sex?**

**Ent Sex?Furbolg Sex?**

**Dare I say…Bestiality?**

**Well, Cenarius was the only male out in the open, so obviously, he got attention from the other Night Elves…**

"**Free rides…for the ladies."**

* * *

><p><strong>LustCraft<strong>

**By The Banana Slug**

**CHAPTER 5: Return of Man**

* * *

><p>It was a cool night in Teldrassil, a group of Night Elf Sentinels were taking a dip in one of the glowing Moon Wells. The laughed and played, splashing each other and joking around, all except one.<p>

Her name was Palaa Nightsong, considered young by other Night Elves. She had dark purple hair, pale violet skin, B-cup breasts, and a slightly curved body. She had green markings on her face, looking like small tear-lines.

She was born six months after her father left to the Barrow Dens with the other men, she has never even seen a male Night Elf until the end of the Third War. It was always male Furbolgs, male Dark Trolls, male Wildkins, and Cenarius.

She laid her head in her arms, her chest pressing against a rock in the well, looking at the night sky, looking deeply at the moon.

Her concentration was broken by a splash to her back, she looked back to see some of her sisters grinning at her, their wet breasts glistening in the moonlight.

One tall, curvaceous, Night Elf with her dark purple skin glistening with water, silver hair flowing behind her and touching the glowing waters had all Palaa's attention. Her breasts were large and plump, with a black tribal tattoo on the top of her right breast.

"You seem disturbed, sister," the night elf said to her, "Is there something bothering you?"

"Well, sister," replied Palaa softly, "I have been thinking lately, now that the men have returned, what will happen now?"

The sister tilted her head slightly in confusion, then asking, "I am not sure what you mean?"

"I…I have never seen a male Night Elf in my life, and I have only laid with my sisters and…well, it just seems things will be different, with men and women together," she replied awkwardly, rubbing her arm.

Her ally wadded through the water, sitting next to Palaa, who glanced over to look at her bountiful breasts, jiggling a bit when she sat down. Palaa quickly looked away when the night elf looked over at her.

"I am not quite sure, but I believe I understand," replied the Night Elf, "You are nervous because we may be more pre-occupied with the men to stay in touch with each other, correct?"

Palaa glanced over hesitantly and gave the slightest of nods. The night elf smiled, giving out an amused chuckle, and advised softly, "Now, now, you are young, the men of our people are not going to force us to do anything, especially forbidding us to see one another. Besides, mating with men will be no different from the other men of the other races, but it'll be at least a bit more relaxing than one of the Ancients, or less suffocating as the local Furbolgs, if you need to feel any worry for, save it for them."

Palaa and the night elf laughed at her little joke, Palaa rested her head on the night elf's shoulder and said with a soft smile, "You always know how to make me feel better."

The night elf, with a low giggle, put her hand on Palaa's left shoulder and rubbed it. "I can think of another way to make you feel better," she said as she put her other hand on Palaa's leg, rubbing it as it went closer and closer to her womanhood...

* * *

><p>Later that evening, in a couple of bushes near the moon well, the Night Elf laid the naked and shy Palaa on the wet grass, the Night Elf knelt over her as she rubbed the nervous Palaa's sides.<p>

"Relax, sister, this isn't the first we've bed together," cooed the night elf, Palaa was distracted by her mate's large and inviting breasts.

The night elf lowered herself over Palaa, their two breasts touching each other. "Elune be praised," whimpered Palaa in anticipation.

"So beautiful," uttered the night elf, lowering herself on top of the shy Palaa, kissing her neck softly. Their clitorises rubbed against each other, causing Palaa to brace herself as she dug her nails in the grass. "Oh, by Elune," sighed Palaa, "Don't make me beg…"

The night elf complied and began to slowly rub the two pink buttons together as she thrusted back and forth slowly. Palaa moaned quietly as the night elf looked down at her and smiled. "Feels good, eh?" she cooed with a dark blush on her face.

"Mhm," she replied, her left cheek on the grass as her vulva grew wetter, "But, can you please…go faster?"

"I will, for you, my sweet," said the night elf seductively, whispering in Palaa's elven ears. With a smile, her hips rubbed faster, their nipples rubbing against each other as she panted down on the moaning Palaa. "Oh, Palaa, you're so beautiful!" she moaned out.

"Thuh-Thank you," moaned Palaa, putting her hands on the other night elf's rear, and squeezing the cheek. The night elf moaned and thrusted even faster, frotting wildly against her lover of the evening.

"Ah! Oh! I'm! Almost! There!" yelled Palaa, moaning and panting as she wrapped her left leg around the other elf, "Keep going! Keep going! Faster! Faster!"

When her peak was hit, she couldn't make a sound, her mouth open in a frozen expression. Her body trembled, the night elf still rubbing on top of her, but still, no words, just a warm feeling. A good feeling. An amazing feeling.

* * *

><p>Ten minutes later, Palaa knelt on the ground, putting her leather armor on, as the other elf began to get up, satisfied and whipping her hair.<p>

"As I said, sister," stated the night elf proudly, "Just give them a chance, they won't hurt you. And remember, if one DOES have the gall to harm you, he will have to answer to you, me, and the rest of our sisters."

Palaa got up, fully dressed in her sleeveless leather top, a pair of leather pants, no boots, brown leather gloves, and a large quiver connected to the top. She looked back at her sister, smiling softly and nodding quickly. "I can always count on you, Mayla."

Mayla responded with a kind nod and a loving smile, turning around and striding back to the Moon Well, her rear in full view. Palaa gave a good look and sighed lovingly, blushing and turning away quickly.

Palaa led herself through the bushes and jumped to the cobblestone pathway, walking down it as she stared down, thinking to herself silently, not looking ahead. "Mayla is right, Furbolgs and ancients may be able to satisfy urges that me or my sisters can't take away. On the other hand, Furbolgs are just so animalistic during trysts, and they are so heavy when on top, and finally, the aftermath can get quite messy. Ancients, however, sure, they may be large, relaxing, and can become anatomically correct on demand. The only problem is the possibility of…_splinters_! Ugh!"

She sighed and continued to ponder and ponder without care or attention, even when a horny grell was rubbing his crotch on a nearby rock over yonder, "So, maybe the return of man is a good thing. I was always curious, and when I think about it, if I find the right lover, I could have children to rear for my own. Now that we are mortal, reproduction is most definitely…"

Before she even knew it, she accidentally bumped into someone, her thoughts open to the world once more. She fell down on her rear and shook her head, looking to see the very thing she was contemplating about just moments ago. What she saw was a young male druid, getting up from the pathway and looking at her. He wore a long deer fur cape, green pants strapped by a large brown belt, brown leather boots, and green roots covering his arms. He was a muscular individual with glowing amber eyes, long braided green hair, a trimmed goatee, black thorn-like tattoos covering his chest, and small horns on his forehead.

"Are you alright?" asked the night elf, walking up to the young Palaa, "I…I did not see you, I was distracted by a tree in the distance."

Palaa looked up at him, keeping quiet as she got up. She turned and faced him, only to stare directly at his chest. She gulped, moved a strand of her hair behind her ear, and looked up at the man. "I'm sorry, uh…I, uh, I was lost in my thoughts…" she gave an awkward pause as the druid looked down at her with a perked eyebrow. In a nervous fit, she asked with slight bashfulness, "So, what's your name?" She began to bash herself in her mind, blurting out such an unwarned question.

"Just call me, Saron, my lady," replied the druid, Palaa smiled softly and began to calm down slightly more. Saron saw she was uncomfortable, and asked in worry, "Are you sick? Is something a matter?"

"No, no, I'm fine, it's just…" she continued, rubbing her arm, "I…I never been so close to a man." She returned to bashing herself for asking that question, her low self-esteem was almost uncontrollable at this moment.

"Oh?" replied Saron, tilting his head and looking down at the young night elf, "Do I offend you in any way?"

"No, no, no!" repeated Palaa quickly, waving her hands wildly. She then explained with haste and a nervous tone, "It's not that! Not that at all! I'd never be offended by your company! I mean, no, that was a foolish thing to say! I mean to say that I like men! No, that's more foolish!" She began to blush wildly, flubbing up her own words."Calm yourself, I understand," chuckled Saron, "It _has _been so long since a man was in the presence of graceful warriors such as yourself. I too find myself a stranger in my own home, members of my own kind I have not seen for many a century."

"I, I never even seen a man till, the end of the Third War," confessed an awkward Palaa, smiling nervously."Hm, that would explain your behavior, no offense," pointed out Saron, putting his hands on his waist."Yeah…" she replied, nodding rapidly. She looked at his chest, then looking away, then back at him, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to look."Saron blinked in confusion, not sure what the young night elf was talking about, "You mean, my chest? Is there something amiss about them?"

"No, no, no! It's just…they look so different than…well, mine…of course," nervously explained Palaa. Saron smiled and nodded, "Yes, they are different. You must have seen men of other races with chests, correct?""Not male Night elves, though," replied Palaa quickly. She didn't want to, but she had to ask, "May I…", She gulped and cleared her throat, then asking again, "May I feel it?"

"What a random question," replied Saron with a frown and a raised brow. He noticed Palaa feeling a bit defeated when he replied in such a way, "However, I would not be offended if you did. Go ahead."Palaa froze, then stared at him quickly with a surprised look. She inhaled and took her gloves off, pushing them into her belt. She exhaled as she reached out and pressed her hands against his chest. Without a sound, she began to feel his strong chest, awkwardly scanning a different gender of her species for the first time.

The young Sentinel tilted her head, feeling his sides and shoulders. Suddenly, she gasped as she felt Saron's strong hands grasped hers, helping her hands lead around his muscular chest. Palaa looked up at Saron, he looked down, looking at her silver eyes.

"Don't worry, I am enjoying your company," reassured Saron. Palaa sighed in relief and said, "Me too, I really am."

Saron looked away, still holding Palaa's hands, then looked at her with a unsure frown, "Listen, I know we have just met, but…if you aren't against the idea, I would like to…""Yes, yes, of course I would," replied Palaa quickly with a wide smile, then calming down and looking at him cautiously, "If…you…do mean, what I think you mean…"He chuckled softly and moved his hands across her arm, reaching her shoulders and sliding down to her waist. Palaa bit her lower lip and sighed in happiness, "You do, that's good…"

She smiled and grabbed his right hand, leading him away from the stone path, all the way to a nearby grove, secluded from sight of any unwanted sight-seers.

* * *

><p>Palaa let go and looked around, exhaling in pleasure as she was grabbed from behind, his arms wrapping around her. She looked up and smiled up at him, getting aroused by his company.<p>

"Any special pleasures?" Saron whispered, his lips against her ear.

"Hm, how about…well, some lip service would be nice," she replied softly, trying to be sexy. Saron chuckled and moved his hands to her hips, moving her around to face him. She closed her eyes and looked up as he lowered down to his knees in front of her, rubbing her stomach and waist. Saron started by grabbing the waist of her pants and slowly pulling them down, revealing her naked legs to the druid.

Saron gave her pink flower a gentle kiss, causing the young Sentinel to push her back against a tree, getting ready for the exciting part. She moaned softly as he gave the slit a long lick, flicking the tip of his tongue against her clitoris. He continued to move his tongue around the lips of her vulva and licking her little pink button. She slightly squirmed as he orally pleasured her, his beard slightly tickling her sensitive crotch.

"Oh!" she squeaked, feeling his wet tongue against her wet lips, "Don't stop! It's so good! Ah! Mmmm!"

She looked down at his progress, only for her to slam her back on the tree after a sudden surge of pleasure overtook over, groaning out in ecstasy as her body began to sweat. Palaa was getting accustomed, getting her composure. Her pleasurable concentration died when Saron slid his tongue inside her wet womanhood, causing her to moan out loudly, panting as she felt the tongue squirm slowly in her vagina.

The night elf panted loudly as she looked up, her hands feeling around his hair, her legs trembling as the tongue squirmed in deeper and more precise. She yelped as she felt him lick her spot, her hands slamming against the tree behind her. She pleaded out, "Hold on, right there! Right there! Oh yes! Yes! Right there!"

Saron was already on it, Palaa gasped in pleasure, feeling her G-spot teased intently. She slid down the tree and fell down on her rear, Saron still continued to perform cunnilingus on the young Sentinel, her bent legs trembling as she dug her nails on the bark of the tree behind her. She panted rapidly as she watched the druid go to town on her slit. After much tongue-work, she released a cracked moan and arched her back, panting rapidly as her orgasm spread to her body, slightly thrusting her hips out of instinct.

She looked and saw Saron pick himself up and kneel in front of her, Palaa looking at him with her legs spread and her hands on the tree, blushing and staring at him innocently, panting softly. "You seem experienced in that. Not bad," she replied, giving him a soft smile.

"That is not all that I am experienced at, my dear…" replied Saron, who grabbed his belt and began to undo it, much to Palaa's pleasure. He stopped and quickly asked, "I'm sorry, I never received your name…"

"My name? Palaa. Palaa Nightsong," she replied, hastefully getting to her knees and helping Saron undo his belt, smiling up at him with a wink."Nice to meet you, Palaa," sighed Saron lovingly, watching her remove his belt, throwing it on the wet grass. She tugged down his pants roughly, revealing his large erect cock pointing at her direction. She bit her lip and whipped her hair as she rubbed it with one hand and pressed her other hand on his chest, forcing him on his back. She released her grip on his penis and climbed over him, putting both her hands on his muscular chest as she pressed the head of his penis against her vulva, inhaling and exhaling nervously. Her eyes shut and preparing herself mentally and physically for the experience. She quickly slid down and felt the hard shaft slide into her, grunting with pleasure. She looked down at him, Saron smiled up at her, putting his hands behind his head.

She smiled back and began slowly bouncing up and down on him, her fingers scanning him as she mated with her new lover. She moaned with every bounce, lifting herself up and down his cock with lust. Her hands pressed against her thighs as she felt her body thanking her for the experience with the druid's shaft.

Palaa grabbed the end of her top and lifted it off, showing off her bouncing breasts to the new mate. Saron gave a lusting gaze at her soft jiggling breasts as she shook her head around, moaning and panting as she rode the druid.

She smiled down at him, stopping for a second, then resting her hands next to his head as she arched her back to him. She returned to thrusting her soft body on top of him, her breasts jiggling back and forth, her hair hanging across her face. Palaa moaned loudly and bounced faster when she felt his hands grab her ass-cheeks, rubbing them as she rapidly thrusted on top of him, yelping and moaning loudly.

Sweat dripped from her brow, and her eyes clenched as she panted loudly. Saron grunted as he looked at her, running his hands up her body and rubbing her neck with his left and running his fingers against her thighs with the right.

"Ah! Saron! It's so good!" he moaned loudly, panting as tears of pleasure fell from her eyes, "I can't! Uh! I can't hold it! I! It feels! Ah! Ah! Aaaah!"

She felt herself climax again, grinding her teeth as she falls on his chest, his hands returning to her ass. Her pumps were growing slower due to tire, her breasts rubbing against his chest with every pant. "Take…over…I…can't…go…any…more…" she panted out.

Saron grunted and flipped her onto her back, she yelped in surprise and looked up at him as she wrapped her arms around his neck. She moaned softly as he began to rapidly thrust into her wet vagina, her eyes wide open as her body sweat with his. She lifted her leg and rubbed her foot against his back, looking into his eyes. "I…I never expected…this to be…so good," she moaned out, giving a slight smile, "Sleeping…with a male Kal'dorei."

"Never…expected…meeting such a beautiful…grace of Elune…like you," panted out Saron, smiling down at Palaa. She looked at him with surprise, she never heard such kind words from any of the other males of the different species, no Furbolg or wildkin ever said such kind words to her, she only heard such words from her sister Sentinels.

He grunted and pumped his cock faster into her slit, clenching his face and panted on her breasts. She rubbed his hair, panting and yelping as he was getting ready to blow. "I'm…I'm about to…" groaned Saron.

"Do it!" moaned Palaa.

Saron, per Palaa's pleads, yelled out and released his seed into her. He gave out a lot of fast courtesy thrusts as his semen spilled into her slit and slightly dripped from the hole. The druid fell on his back with a groan besides Palaa, panting along with the Sentinel. She panted as well, looking up at the sky with an expressionless face. She closed her eyes and bit her lower lip, feeling proud for finally experiencing the return of man to the fullest. She yelped when he grabbed her and rested her head on his chest, she blushed wildly and pressed her hands on his sides.

"Are we…lovers now?" she asked, looking up at him. He looked down and nodded at her, rubbing her head lovingly.

She smiled at him and said in an all-new seductive tone, "Good, because since we are now lovers, there is someone I want you to meet."

"Oh?" he replied with a smirk, "And who would that be?"

She giggled and rubbed her head against his chest, "Well, it's a friend of mine, her name is Mayla…you two will like each other…I'm sure of it…"

* * *

><p><strong>The Banana Slug: Wouldn't it be creepy if it turned out that Saron was Palaa's father all along?<strong>

**If you lost your horniness from that comment, that means you are fine. If you did find that hornier if that was the case, then you either do not have a father, or you are not a father. If you are both or one of the other, get help.**

**Anyway, sorry if this wasn't that good in your eyes, it does seem a bit rushed, it's just that I was trying to get five chapters finished before I published LustCraft. Don't remember why, but I just hope you like it since my two lemon fanfics are getting more attention than my humor fanfics…you perverted nut-faces. :{P**


	6. The Warsong's Lust

**The Banana Slug: Yep, here's the game plan, I have worked on the five chapters, but I will now write the chapter and release it, for all your viewing pleasure! :D**

**Anyway, we all know Grom Hellscream! He's a badass orc who takes names and chops off ball sacks.**

**None can defeat the Warsong!**

* * *

><p><strong>LustCraft<strong>

**By The Banana Slug**

**Chapter 6: The Warsong's Lust**

* * *

><p>It was during the days before the Third War, the orc and human war waged on, with the Warsong the most difficult and dangerous of the orc hordes. This clan was ruled by the blood-thirsty Grom Hellscream, a veteran of the Second War and a powerful warrior.<p>

Grom sat on his wood throne, his axe slumped against his leg as the light of fire glistened from his green skin. He slouched on his throne with a bored hate, glaring at the fiery torches that surround his main hall, if you could call it one.

Then, two orc grunts approached the throne of Grom, bringing something that perked the chieftain's curiosity exceedingly. They brought in a young woman, around eighteen of years, bravely appearing before him. She had long blonde hair, fair skin, brown eyes, and a fine body with child-bearing hips and bountiful breasts. She wore a long white dress, a small silver circlet, and a pair of expensive white shoes.

She stood before the chieftain, unafraid and staring directly at the orc, who leered at her, giving a dark grin in response.

"Hellscream!" announced the orc, "This royal human has come to beg for her father's life.""I never said that," interrupted the girl.

"Bitch, you will be silent!" growled the orc, but the girl walked past them and came closer to the chieftain. The grunts barked at her and brandished their axes, Grom held his hand out and they lowered their guard reluctantly.

"Grom Hellscream, my name is Elaine Lionsword, daughter of Olvo Lionsword and owner of the countless properties of land you have razed," announced the young noble, "I beg you, please leave my father and his people be. This senseless bloodshed is too much for me and my father to bear."

Grom laughed at her, she flinched slightly at his response. "You are frail and lack any diplomatic experience, wench!" taunted Grom, grabbing a leg of pork from a nearby table and tearing the meat out with his sharp boar teeth. He continued as he chewed his meat, "And what if I say no?"

Elaine glared at him, she then looked down in her thoughts. "I…I don't have anything to threaten you with," she admitted softly, then declaring loudly, "I was under the belief you would understand the people you are killing, chieftain! Innocent people!"

"I understand, wench!" chuckled Grom, then declaring back, "But you don't understand that your pitiful father has kept orcs as slaves, my people. If you are here to protect your humans, I am here to liberate my people! Orc! Innocent Orcs! We prefer action than words, human. You have wasted my time, child, return to your father and tell him that his blood will feed the crops!"

Elaine looked at him with shock and despair, then looked down and shook her head softly in misery. She turned around and began to walk away. Grom looked at her and sighed, then shouting out, "However, girl. If you are willing to bring me an offering, I may leave your father alone…for the time being."

Elaine swiftly turned to Grom with shock, then a soft smile. She walked to him again and bowed her head, "I…I knew we could talk this over.""I'm sure," chuckled Grom, stretching as he demanded, "Tell me what you offer, girl."

"I…well, we could give you crops and wheat in exchange for safety," bargained Elaine.

"Bah! Give me something I can't take by force!" roared Grom, startling Elaine a bit.

"Uh, well, I have many jewels and gold at my own disposal, Hellscream," offered Elaine hesitantly, "My crown alone is worth more than ten pieces of gold…"

"Again! I can take your crown by force if I want to! I could take any valuables you have with a swift fist and a strong army!" roared Grom as he stood up. After that outburst, he looked at the defensive noble again, scanning her body as she trembled before him.

Grom smiled and sat back down, "Maybe…something…personal."

"Personal?" asked a wary Elaine curiously, "I don't…I don't know what you…"

"Something personal, something guarded," explained Grom gladly, "Something…pure."

She gasped as she looked at him with shock, her cheeks glowing in surprise at his request. She slightly shook her head, then asking out with surprise, "My…virginity? You want…my virginity?"

"Although, I could take that as well," hissed Grom, leaning at the girl. Elaine stepped back a bit, only to see the orc grunts blocking her path.

She looked back at him with fear, gulping loudly, then letting out swiftly, "You can take my virginity…but wouldn't a real warrior wish to bed a women by consent?"

"Explain?" replied an amused Grom, he nudged his head to the grunts. The grunts nodded with a mutual grin and walked out, leaving the two alone together in the throne room.

"I mean, wouldn't you want a woman to engage in the…carnality with gusto?" she explained with a nervous tone in her pretty voice, "Isn't it tiring to feel fists and scratches against your…muscular physique? Wouldn't you prefer…" She stopped and took a deep breath, blushing in nervous arousal in her own words, "Wouldn't you…prefer moans of pleasure than screams of terror and misery? I offer…more than…than my virginity…I offer my…consent…"

She looked at him as he stared at her with his glaring red eyes, he began to chuckle darkly. He then laughed out, "I was wrong about you, Elaine Lionsword, daughter of Olvo Lionsword…you **do** have diplomatic experience."

Elaine shuddered gave him a reluctant smile, thankful for the comment, yet knowing full well what the cost will be. "How…How long will you…need me?" she asked with reluctance.

"Do not worry, wench, I will not make you a part of my _harem_," reassured Grom, then explaining with a smile, "I will only use you until I have had my fun, human."

Elaine nodded and blushed, closing her eyes. She breathed in and out slowly and looked up at the chieftain softly, "How do we…do this, then?"

"Come," demanded the orc. She looked up at him with worry and nodded, walking up to him as he commanded. She stopped in front of him, he still sat on his throne as he grabbed her dress.

He slowly lifted the skirt up to reveal her naked legs, as well as a metal chastity belt protecting her virginity. She gasped and blushed, "I'm so sorry!" she apologized in embarrassment, "I…I forgot all about…"She heard a grunt and felt a hard tug down below. She looked down and saw Grom pulling on the chastity belt, before ripping it off from her thighs and throwing it on the floor without care. She gasped in surprise and was impressed by the orc's strength and tenacious behavior, much to her self chagrin. She breathed out as he pressed his hands against her naked thigh as her dress fell down against his arms. He let them fall down her leg and let go of her. "Turn around," he played with her hair as she did so, knowing full well that it was just beginning. Grom unbuttoned his fly, pulling out his hard green dick, already getting hard and ready as he ordered the noblewoman again, "Now, lift you dress up."

She nodded and grabbed the skirt, lifting it up and revealing her plump rear to him. She turned her head around and saw his large erection, yelping out and turning away. Elaine began to tremble and closer her eyes, still holding her dress up.

"It's…it's huge," she stammered, "Will it hurt?"

"Only for a while, woman," reassured Grom, reaching out and grabbing her thighs. He slowly forced her to sit down on his lap, his erection poking against her sensitive lips.

"Please be gentle," pleaded a frightened Elaine.

"For an orc, my pretty…" chuckled Grom proudly, "That is an impossibility!"

* * *

><p>Elaine yelled out as he forced his manhood deep in her virgin slit, ripping through her hymen and being the first man to ever penetrate her. She whimpered as her arms shook, her hands pressed against her stiff legs. She panted loudly as a slight pain rocked in her vagina, clenching her teeth and shivering.<p>

"Ow," she let out, blood slightly trickling down Grom's shaft. Elaine yelped when a hard thrust was felt in her slit, followed by more rapid thrusts into her. She moaned in slight pain and strong pleasure, her body bouncing slightly with every one of the chieftain's hard thrusts. Her legs trembled wildly as she panted loudly, clenching her eyes as sweat began to drip from her forehead. Her face was red, hair hanging against her face, the Warsong's master showing no restraint.

Grom grunted with a dark smile, looking at her soft plump rear as it slammed down on his lap with every one of his thrusts. His long shaft in her virgin womanhood, beginning to get wetter and wetter every time he drove into her faster.

Elaine arched her back and yelled out, whipping her hair as she was forced to pleasure the orc. She felt him go faster and faster, feeling a pleasure she felt only once, when she masturbated on a table edge when she was fourteen.

"Grom! Grom!" she moaned out, her pain still there, but becoming less noticeable. Elaine breathed loudly with every second, his cock showing her no mercy what-so-ever.

The orc squeezed his fingers into her soft thighs, Elaine yelping out, and began to lift her up slightly and slam her down onto his strong cock. He licked his chops and gave a wild grin, enjoying this young human's wet and soft virginity and her moans of ecstasy.

She rapidly panted as her climax began to reach higher and higher, before screaming out as her body began to tremble. Elaine continued to pant as the pleasure took over her body, already sweating and blushing. She panted even as she was still forced to bounce on the orc's shaft, before he began to slow down and let go of her.

The noblewoman got up with her dress falling back down, only to fall on her knees and hands. She arched her back and looked at the chieftain, getting up with his penis hard as a rock. "Are you…are you finished…yet?" she panted out.

"Hardly, woman," replied the orc, quickly getting up and slowly stomping to her. Every stomp made her body quiver, biting her lower lip and preparing herself mentally and physically. He fell down on his knees behind her, grabbing her dress and ripping it in half. Elaine squeaked at this, her naked rear and legs fully visible and now her beautiful dress is ruined.

The daughter of the nobleman yelped as he pushed into her again, mounting her like an animal. This time, however, the pain was gone, only the pleasure remained. The chieftain rammed into her with gusto as she moaned out, her fingers digging into the ground and instinctually lifting her rear up a little.

Grom Hellscream put his hand on her neck and began to rub it as he pressed his hand against her side, grinning as he mated roughly with the noblewoman. Elaine liked this, feeling his rough hands caress her flesh softly while his rams were hard and animalistic. "Feels good, doesn't it, human?" interrogated Grom seductively.

"Yes…Ah! Mmmmh! Yes…it does! Nnnnnh!" she moaned out, keeping herself from falling down from the strength he puts into his rapid pounding, "It's…Ah! You're too hard! Nnnnnnyaaaaah! Ah! Ah! Mh! Enh! Uh!"

Grom ignored her statement about his thrusts, continuing in using her body to his pleasure. Growling at the moment, he began to pound harder and faster into her slit. Elaine moaned and squeaked loudly as he increased speed, tears of pleasure dripped from her eyes as her vaginal juices dripped out of her flower with every massive thrust from her orc lover.

Suddenly, a warm liquid shot into her, spilling out her womanhood. Elaine groaned in surprise, feeling it drip out as Grom gave a few more thrusts into her. He growled and roared as he came into the girl, she yelped in fear as he did this.

Elaine groaned in relief as he pulled out of her, his erection still present as she was panting as if out of breath, sweating incredibly, her whole body blushing, and her eyes watery. In a laugh, Grom gave her rear a hard smack. She squeaked and nearly lost her balance, almost falling on the floor.

* * *

><p>"A fine trade, you are an attractive piece, even for a human!" laughed Grom Hellscream in his own way of a compliment, getting up.<p>

"Did you…did you have to…release inside me?" she whimpered out, out of breath, "What if I…receive your child…"

"Democracy is all about risks, girl," hissed Grom, looking down at her vulnerable state, "And besides, we are far from done, girl."

"But...but we already bred together," whined Elaine, getting up on her knees and tugging down her ripped dress, trying to hide her naked rear from the perverse Hellscream.

"I said I wanted you until I have had my fun, human," reminded Hellscream, "And I have not yet had my fun."

Elaine blushed and looked at him with wide eyes, then looked down with a sigh and released the grip on her ruined dress hesitantly. She stood up and faced him, pressing her hands on her hips, rubbing them before the chieftain, much to his amusement. She then grabbed her ripped dress and lifted it up, removing it and revealing her breasts to the blood-thirsty orc. "Does…this please you?" asked Elaine timidly, posing half-heartedly with a soft smile.

"It does, human, it does," hissed Grom, stepping towards her as she blushed and looked at him innocently. He pressed his hands on her rear and rubbed her cheeks as she swayed her hips slightly in his grasp, pressing her hands against his chest.

She felt his tip prod against her lips again, she panted at this move, then yelping when he shoved it back into her vagina once again. She groaned in surprise when he suddenly lifted her up, her legs instinctually wrapping around his waist and her hands holding onto the back of his neck.

"You learn quick, wench," growled Grom with a toothy smirk. Elaine blushed and looked away, holding in her moans and pants as he began to thrust his cock into her again.

His thrusts were the same as before, they were strong, fast, and durable. Elaine could not hold onto her moans of ecstasy anymore, already deflowered and beginning to want more.

"Grom! You're incorrigible!" she moaned out, her voice cracking, "You! Ah! Are! Too! Nh! Savage! Ah! Mh! Nah!" The sound of pounding flesh was heard throughout the throne room, Elaine now a toy in Grom's hands. Her breasts jiggled with his thrusts pounding into her, Grom staring at them from time to time.

The young Elaine hung her head back, panting and moaning as he didn't stop, thrusting and thrusting, ramming into her without stop or tire. Her whole body shook, her grip almost gone as she held on for goodness sake.

Grom walked to a nearby table, still mating wildly with the young noblewoman, who moaned and grunted the whole way. He pushed the food onto the floor and rested her rear on the table, slowing down before slowly pulling out of her wet slit. She disconnected her limbs from him and rested her hands on the table as she kept her legs closed together, looking up at him innocently.

He grabbed her legs and rested them on his shoulders, quickly thrusting his penis back into her wet flower. She gasped and bit her lip as he returned to thrusting into her tight slit, pounding flesh heard once again.

"Grom! Too much! Nyah! Too! Much! Feels! Too! Good!" she squeaked out, her body shaking from Grom's monstrous rams, "Can't! Handle! It! AAAAAGH! Nnnnnh! Oh! Ah! Mmmmmmh! Slow! Ah! Slow! Aaah! Slow down!"

"The Warsong don't take requests!" replied Grom, laughing out loud as he pounded his cock into her soft folds, her moans and gasps music to his orc ears.

"You…you…you bastard! AAAAAAHAAAAH!" she moaned out, feeling her climax returning, shaking throughout her body as Grom continued to pound into her without mercy, getting close to the edge himself.

She looked up at him, her innocence still there, even with these series of unfortunate events. Her eyes were wet from the pleasure and her face burning red. Her large breasts bouncing wildly and her slit wet with excitement. She grunted and cooed as he went faster and faster, before flinching and shuddering in fear when he roared again, semen shooting into her again.

Elaine sighed when she felt the orc pull his flaccid penis out, freeing her legs as she quickly closed them together. She looked up at him, panting with great tire, a determination that was present during their first meeting.

"Grom, how can I be sure that you will keep your promise?" she questioned in suspicion.

"Am I that much of a bastard to betray a fair maiden's plea for mercy?" chuckled Grom, then adding seriously, "Not today. You pleased me enough to keep my word. I honor your request and spare your pitiful father!"

Elaine gasped in relief, looking up at him with her ever-present innocence and smiled, "Thank you. Despite your cold-heart, you are fair, Hellscream. Perhaps you may prove how _fair_ you are someday, perhaps during something heroic, maybe."

"Don't lecture me, girl, you have pleased me, but that doesn't give you the right to assume so much," barked Grom gruffly. She gulped and quickly nodded in a nervous fit, Grom grinned, he picked her tattered clothes up and handed them to her, stuffing his penis back into his pants. She quickly grabbed them and slid her shirt back down, she got up and lifted the lower part of her dress up. She had to keep holding it up, pressing it against her stomach and inadvertently revealing the crack of her rear. She bowed before the chieftain and said, "Thank you…again…"

The noblewoman quickly turned and walked away with a fast pace, blushing wildly as Grom took a look at her rear. The doors opened and she was escorted by the grunts, who were staring at her with a curious lust and a large pride for their chieftain. She just wondered how she was suppose to explain this to her father…

Grom sighed and smiled, walking back to his throne and plopped down onto it, crossing his legs and resting his hands behind his head. He grunted as he repositioned himself, sitting on his throne of battle with pride, the Fury of the Warsong!

* * *

><p><strong>The Banana Slug: Make her talk Grom Hellscream! Like a ventriloquist!<strong>


	7. The Student and the Master

**The Banana Slug: Dalaran…what a beautiful city, full of wisdom and wonder…**

…

…**that is until an evil blue man came around and used his sand magic to destroy the whole city…WITH SAND CASTLES!**

* * *

><p><strong>LustCraft<strong>

**By The Banana Slug**

**CHAPTER 7: The Student and the Master**

* * *

><p>Winter was here for the city of Dalaran, the snow covered the roads and roofs as it fell from the heavens. None were out in the cold winter, staying inside near the fire and learning more of the arcane arts day by day. Two of the many scholars were snuggled in home, reading up in their private library.<p>

There was Lira Seamorrow, a teenaged brunette with large glasses over her shining green eyes, a long blue robe concealing her petite figure, reading a large tome called "Elementals and You."

On a large chair sat a beautiful high elf by the name of Shayda Windsong, wearing a black nightgown as she read another tome called, "Slugs: Grind 'Em, Cook 'Em, Cast 'Em", a book about all the ways you can use slugs in your spells and potions, especially banana slugs. She played with a strand of her white hair, tied up in a tail. Her glowing blue eyes scanned the book as her cleavage poked from her black dress, her legs crossed and her foot wagging in boredom.

Lira was the student of Shayda, sent by her parents to learn magic from this powerful mage. Her hardest subject was summoning, which was why her teacher was forcing her to read and memorize the spells. As she studied, Lira would occasionally glance over to her master, staring at her soft legs and large breasts, only to turn away when Shayda would look over to the young Lira.

"Keep your mind on fixing your spells, dear," reminded Shayda sternly, waving her finger at Lira with a stern glare.

"Sorry! Sorry!" apologized an embarrassed Lira, sweating in shame. Shayda chuckled and shook her head, "No need to worry, lovely, just keep to your studies, you will be tested in your abilities."

Lira glanced over and nodded nervously. "Yuh-yes, ma'am, I mean, master," she stammered nervously. Shayda chuckled again and dropped her book on the side table, getting up as she stretched her arms up. "I'm taking a bath, Lira," explained the elf, "I want you to keep on reading and when I come back, we will assess what you have learn with a test, understand?"

Lira quickly nodded, Shayda nodded back and walked out of the room. Lira took a quick look of her teacher's rear as the door closed behind it. Lira sighed lovingly as she began to become slowly aroused.

She returned to her studies, but she couldn't stop thinking about her teacher, who she fantasized in many different scenarios. From her just simply naked to one's where they embrace each other in sexual passion.

Lira blushed and began to breath heavily, wiping her brow and growling at herself. When she found she couldn't concentrate, she yelled in frustration and swiftly banged her head on the tome.

"I can't stop thinking about her glorious bottom!" she groaned in misery. She whined and lifted her head, then looked around many times before getting up, saying to herself, "I need to release, that's what I need. Shayda takes a long time to bathe, it shouldn't take too long to relieve some stress…"

Lira looked at the table edge with a blush, slowly lifting up her robe to reveal her black underwear. She moved closer to the table edge, pressing it against her wanting crotch. She moaned as she slowly humped the edge, holding up her robe with her eyes closed. She continuously thought of her teacher as she masturbated on the table, breathing in pleasure as she grinded faster on the edge.

"Oh, Shayda!" she whimpered out, "You're so beautiful." She slid down a bit of her robe down to reveal her right shoulder, squirming as she humped the table.

"Shayda! I want you! I want you so bad!" she moaned, blushing and shivering, "I never met anyone like you! So beautiful! I…I love…I…love…"

"Please, go on," a voice said in the distance, followed by a chuckle. Lira froze in the middle of her self-pleasure, turning her head to see Shayda, wet and covered with a small white towel. Her arms were crossed and her shoulder against the open doorway.

Lira shook with embarrassment and fear, slowly getting off the table. "I'm…I'm so sorry!" she apologized with tears in her eyes, "I…I didn't mean…"

"What are you doing? Please, keep going," implored Shayda with a soft smile, walking over to Lira.

"Huh? What?" she let out, brushing her hair nervously as Shayda walked behind her and pushed her shoulder's softly. Lira gasped as her clothed vagina was pressed on the table again.

"I said, keep going, dear," reiterated Shayda, stepping away with her hips swaying as she stepped, turning around and posing for her student, "Keep going…and I'll show you your heart's desires."

Lira gulped and began to blush, then looking down as she resumed thrusting herself on the table, panting loudly as she kept her robe up.

She looked at Shayda, who smiled as she removed one flap of her towel, keeping it against her chest as it barely covered the high elven beauty. Lira blushed and lifted up the back of her robe, revealing the backside of the petite mage as she masturbated faster.

"Why? Why…are you…doing this?" she stammered, getting closer and closer.

"I thought you'd like a little encouragement, dear. Besides, I could hear you across the hall," she replied, "Hard not to hear you saying such nice things about me." After that, she let her towel drop on the ground. Lira gasped and moaned at seeing Shayda's naked form, something she only dreamed of seeing, it was just like her fantasies. Her breasts, perky and large, her rear, tight and round, her womanhood, hairless and wet.

Lira instinctually humped even faster, her eyes dead-set on her teacher's naked form, grunting and whimpering as she got closer and closer. "Muh-Master, I'm cuh-cuh-coming!" she stammered out, blushing, sweating, and tearing up.

"Hurry up, darling, I want to teach you a little lesson in amour," giggled Shayda, rubbing her hips and chest. Lira cried out, her climax raging through her body. Her legs trembled as she fell on her knees, panting and holding onto the table with her soft hands rubbing the surface.

Shayda walked over and helped her student up, rubbing the panting teenager's shoulders from behind her as she whispered into her ear, "I have always known how much you wanted me, girl. I have seen you peeking when I was with men of the evening, more than just once, playing with yourself hoping I would give you my body in love. My dear Lira Seamorrow…that day has come."

Lira blushed wildly and quickly spun around, pushing her head forward and planting her lips on Shayda's. The elf was surprised by this rash action from this normally shy student, but naturally gave in and made out with her student as she pinned the elf against the wall. Lira wiggled out her robe and let it fall on the floor, only her black underwear left on as her small yet perky breasts rubbed against Shayda's large round beauties.

Shayda grabbed the teenage witch's panties and pulled them down as she broke away from the kiss and lowered herself down, Lira shivering in pleasure at this visual stimulant. The elf lowered her panties all the way to her ankles, facing Lira's slit, which had a small tuff of pubic hair above it.

Shayda moaned as she licked the lips and kissed her clitoris, Lira breathed out and rubbed her fingers in her teacher's hair as she arched her back. The elf gave no resistance, she licked and kissed her student's womanhood, sliding her tongue inside and wiggling slowly inside.

"Oh! That's…that feels so good, teacher," panted Lira, blushing as her left foot began to shake and tremble, "I…I would…however, like… to try something…"

Shayda gave one last lick, much to Lira's pleasure, and rose up, facing the student. "And that would be?"

"Oh, uh, it's called…tribadism?" she squeaked out, stepping out her panties as she looked in her teacher's eyes.

"Tribadism? How pleasing," giggled Shayda, who then ordered seductively, "Get on the table." Lira nodded with a nervous smile and darted to the table, quickly placing her rear on the table and smiled, waiting for her teacher to come over.

Shayda smiled as she strode over to her student, looking at her willing posture and climbed on the table, crawling over to the middle of it. Lira looked over and crawled over as well, mimicking her master as she got on her back, facing each other. Shayda dragged herself over to Lira and pressed her vulva against her student's willing and waiting slit, giving it a nice rub.

Lira shook as she wrapped her legs with her master's, feeling the grinding slits together and joined in with the pleasure, rubbing her vulva slowly against the other. Shayda panted as the two sexes grinded against each other, the two looking at each other as they had sex with one another.

"Miss Windsong…please…go faster," pleaded the young ward. Shayda panted and smiled, moaning out, "Only…if you do…the same, alright?"

Lira smiled and nodded, rubbing faster as Shayda did the same, both of them moaning in ecstasy. Their breasts heaved as they grinded faster and faster, breathing and moaning faster and faster.

Shayda began panting faster than Lira, grinding her vulva faster on her student's, staring directly in her eyes. Lira panted, trying to keep up, and felt the pleasurable effects from Shayda's speedy grinding, her slit getting as wet as her master's.

Lira grunted and clenched her eyes, then opening one and smiling bashfully. "Uh! Ah! How close?" she asked in tired breath, moaning when Shayda pressed her slit harder on Lira's.

"Almost there! Almost there! Aaagh!" breathed out Shayda, "Just keep going! Nnnnh! Keep going! Keep going! Uh!" The high elf, after much heavy grinding, let out a loud yell as she came. Lira bit her lip as she felt more fluids hit her slit, dripping onto the table. The two moved back a bit, both panting like dogs. A strand of their juices built a bridge between the two, their vagina's dripping with pleasure.

"You…you want to keep going?" moaned out Lira, shaking her head in tire.

"Just…give me…a few…minutes," panted Shayda, sliding away from Lira and sitting on the table with her legs against her chest, wrapped by her arms.

"It's okay, I already came a long while ago," giggled Lira, crossing her legs and pressing her hands on them, looking at her teacher lovingly. Shayda chuckled and rubbed her student's back, who arched it in pleasure. Lira looked at her teacher seductively and smiled at her.

"Where did this sudden burst of confidence come from?" asked Shayda with a raised eyebrow.

"I don't know, my lady, I guess I needed…a little encouragement!" replied Lira with a large smile. Shayda smiled back, rubbing her hands on Lira's rear, her fingers in her crack and rubbing the insides. Her fingers brushed against Lira's anus, causing her to blush and close her eyes.

"You are still willing, darling, maybe we should do it now," added Shayda encouragingly.

"But…didn't we already do it?" asked a confused Lira.

"No, no, my sweet, I mean, of course, the test," corrected Shayda as she grabbed Lira's arm. Lira blushed and quickly lost all confidence just like that, shaking and adding, "I…I don't know, I didn't…I didn't study that much! All I could think of was you naked, I had to masturbate to calm myself down!"

"And that time before, weren't you reading then?" interrogated Shayda, trying to raise her student's spirits, "You can do it, I believe in you. I've always believed in you."

Lira deeply blushed, looking down and admitting with her eyes full of water, "I can't, I'm too scared I'll fail."

"I'll be there, my love, I will make sure you do it and pass!" encouraged Shayda loudly.

"Did you say…my love?" asked a confused yet hopeful Lira.

Shayda smiled and admitted with pride, "Yes, I did." Lira looked at her, her heart was beating fast, this was just like one of her countless fantasies. Lira breathed out and gave her a confident glare, nodding as she announced, "Take me to the bathroom! I need a steady supply of water!"

* * *

><p>The two walked into the bathroom, where a large steam bath that Shayda used was still warm and ready for anything. The teacher turned to her student, who began to breath heavily, nervous as hell. She put her hand on her shoulder and said, "Lira, believe me, you are by far my best student I have <strong>ever<strong> had. You can do it!"

Lira nodded and took a deep breath, then holding her hands at the water. She concentrated on the spot, her eyes closed and standing completely still. For a few minutes, nothing happened. Shayda held her hands together, staring directly at her student, praying that she will finally be able to summon a water elemental.

"You can do it," whispered Shayda in hope, "You. Can. Do. It."

Suddenly, Lira's hands began to glow a bright blue aura, shaking with energy. The water began to bubble and rise, forming into a long shape. The shape sprouted two long arms, and soon, the thing let out a gurgled growl. The Water Elemental was summoned.

"Lira! You did it! I am so proud of you!" praised Shayda, giving her student an applause. Lira blushed and smiled at her teacher, "That was nothing, now…uh, heh!" she attempted to say something, but became incredibly shy and couldn't let it out.

"What is it?" asked a pleased Shayda.

"Well…just sit back…and enjoy the show," she giggled out, pressing her hand on her mouth and looked at the water elemental. Shayda tilted her head, but did as she said and sat on the nearby bidet.

Lira looked at the water elemental with a smile, then beckoning it to come closer to it. The water elemental seemed to groan, but did as it was told. She looked up at it and placed her glowing hand on the crotch of the construct, then pulling it back to reveal a long phallus made of water.

"Oh!" exclaimed Shayda with interest, blushing and getting ready for a good show.

The student turned around and arched her back down, her rear up for the water elemental. The long limbs of the water elemental wrapped around her arms and pressed the tip of the phallus against her vulva, before sliding the water-cock into he eager slit.

She moaned as she looked at her teacher, who was blushing and crossing her legs, her hand over her mouth in surprise. She lowered the hand to reveal a pleased smile, winking at the young Lira.

Lira moaned as her arms spread and she was mounted by the large water elemental, pounding into her with forced interest. As she was performing this display of lust and sexuality, Shayda watched intently and began rubbing her thighs. Then, the teacher spread her legs and quickly began to rub her slit with lust, rubbing her left breast as she masturbated.

The pretty student moaned louder and louder, the elemental pushing his water-cock deeper into her. Lira could feel so much pleasure in her body, yet sadly, the Water Elemental felt nothing as he is made of water, feeling used and was not summoned for the right occasion.

Lira panted and groaned as she came closer and closer, closing her eyes and letting herself by taken in front of the one she loved. Shayda continued to rub herself rapidly as she moaned and yelped, shoving her fingers into her wet vagina as she watched her student screwed in such a fantastical manner.

Lira yelped and grunted as she was only a few thrusts from coming, finally yelling out in pleasure as she shivered and felt a surge of pleasure over her entire body, the water elemental still ramming into her bodice.

She looked over at Shayda, who still masturbated at the sight. Lira smiled softly at her teacher, Shayda did the same, both still in a moment of passion greatly different from one another…

* * *

><p>And then, Lira woke up, naked in bed. She got up and let the covers fall to her lap, sweating and breathing loudly.<p>

From surprise to despair, she realized her night of passion was nothing but a dream. It was all a nice fantasy of hers that will never come true.

"It's not fair," she moaned, tears dripping from her cheek, "It was so real…so perfect. It's not fair…I loved her…and it was…so perfect…"

She fell on her side back on the bed, pouting and sniffling. In despair, Lira turned to her side, and was face to face with a pleasantly smiling Shayda Windsong, sleeping naked and outside the covers besides her best student.

"Yaaah!" screamed Lira, squirming and falling off the bed, her legs bent on the bed, naked and surprised.

Shayda poked her head from the bed, placing it between her legs and hovering over Lira's womanhood. "Is everything the matter, lover?" she asked with concern, "Are you okay?"

"Okay? What are you doing in my bed, teacher!" yelped Lira, pressing her arms on her breasts and blushing wildly from where her master's head was currently at.

Shayda smiled and rubbed her head against Lira's leg, "We're lovers now, why not share the same bed?" replied the sensual teacher.

"B-B-But…it was a dream! I woke up as I was sleeping with the Water Elemental!" explained a nervous and incredibly yet justifiably confused Lira.

Shayda bit her lower lip and nodded with awkwardness, "Yes, I can explain," she replied, then revealing with blunt truth, "The spell wore off, it dissipated, and you fell on your head, you were knocked out instantly. I brought you in your bed and…well, you looked so hurt, so I slept in the same bed to keep you company in your time of need."

"You…did that…for me?" stammered Lira, blushing wildly.

"Of course, I love you," replied Shayda with a cool smile, kissing Lira's thigh with love. Lira gasped and quickly got up, smiling widely as tears raged out her eyes.

"Oh! Shayda! I love you too! I love you! I love you! I love you!" exclaimed Lira with joy, "I always loved you! I'm so, so, so, so, so, SO glad that you share the same feelings!"

"Then come here, kiss me! Kiss me, my love!" replied Shayda as she got on her knees, spreading her arms out and revealing her welcoming bosom. Lira jumped into her arms and they both plopped on the bed, kissing as they rolled on each other. They kissed throughout the whole morning, pressing lips against necks and breasts, kissing till noon.

After that, Lira had the best winter ever…

* * *

><p><strong>The Banana Slug: …That is until the Scourge came in the Spring and they had to evacuate from Dalaran…which was destroyed by a blue man with SAND CASTLE MAGIC! XD<strong>


	8. Four Gnomes and a Human

**The Banana Slug: Is the act of sleeping with gnomes considred lolicon? No, it is not. For you see, would it be lolicon to have sex with a midget, no it would not…**

…**And yes, I can say the word midget without sound bigoted because I can. Let's just leave it at that.**

**Anywho, I see this is getting a bit popular, so I'll need to give some ground rules, I'll most likely post this on my profile for later us.**

* * *

><p><strong>1) Don't expect scenes with female taurens, worgen, or any other female furry characters, just a preference. Deal with it. |:(<strong>

**2) Bestiality? Nnno! I don't know the FULL extent of the law, although I might, just **_**might**_**, make one with FICTIONAL animals (elekk, kodo, dragons) and/or ones with high intelligence. Maybe…FYI Druids in animal form are not out of the equation.**

**3) No Yaoi…but if anyone wants to do a LustCraft devoted to Yaoi, you have my full blessing. :)**

**4) None of scat, vore, torture, mutilation, loli/shotacon, or any of that sadistic and gross crap.**

**5) No Over-The-Top character bashing. Maybe a little smudge, but not enough.**

* * *

><p><strong>LustCraft<strong>

**By The Banana Slug**

**CHAPTER 8: Four Gnomes and a Human**

* * *

><p>It was a nice day in the calm land of Elwynn Forest, the sun was glistening off the lake water as a young mage laid on the beach. He was a human, a teenager, with dark skin, black hair, and purple eyes. He was thin yet muscular, about sixteen years old in body. The mage wore a grey shirt, brown pants held up by a large belt, black boots and gloves, and held in his hand was a large shoddy wooden staff.<p>

The mage, named Hared, laid on the beach and relaxed like a king. The boy had just learned too much for a young low-level mage should learn, and decided to play hooky for a few hours and take a well-deserved break.

"Now, all I need are some girls to enjoy this nice sun with," sighed a lazy Hared, stretching his arms and yawning loudly, dozing off in the sun soon afterwards.

* * *

><p>As he slept on the beach, four cute gnomes walked down the path to the lake. They were all grouped up and talking to each other about technology and telling goblinophobic jokes.<p>

One had pink hair tied to pigtails, wearing a vest full of tools with a built-in backpack, blue shorts, black work boots and gloves, held a large wrench and wore green goggles strapped to her forehead that did nothing.

Another had short green spiky hair, wearing full-body leather armor with a green tabard with the symbol of a wrench on it, a short sword strapped to her back.

Another had long blonde hair ending in a bob, wearing a long red robe with her face concealed in a hood.

And the last had blue hair tied in one large ponytail. She wore a grey cloth top which showed her stomach, black cloth pants connected by a work-belt, black galoshes, long black work gloves, and held a PDA-like device in hand as she wore large red goggles over her eyes…which also did nothing.

"And so, that is why, in theory, space travel can be possible with the right **Gnome** tech," explained the pink-haired gnome.

"I quite agree," replied the blue-haired gnome, "But it will take some time, and it is beyond the recourses we currently have."

"And Goblin," added the blonde gnome.

"Hey! Look!" shouted the green-haired gnome out of the blue, pointing at the resting mage near the lake. The gnome girls awed at him and rushed over, quickly surrounding him.

"He's cute!" exclaimed the pink-haired gnome with lustful admiration, blushing and swaying her hips.

"I dunno, he seems kinda scrawny for me," replied the blonde gnome with doubt, lightly kicking his hand.

"He's still growing!" defended the green-haired gnome in a grump.

"He's a teenager, sicko!" argued the blonde gnome with a pout, "He's way too young for you!"

"Not too young!" giggled the pink-haired gnome, "He's still cute enough for some fun!"

The blue-haired gnome strolled over and sat on the boy's legs, undoing the teen's belt and quickly siding it off. "How 'bout we judge how scrawny he is with a closer look!" she explained, then tugging down his jeans eagerly.

What they saw was his 1'3 inch wide and 6'4 inch long uncut penis, flaccid yet enticing. The gnomes looked at his cock with interest, the green-haired gnome smirked at the pessimistic blonde gnome, who pouted and rolled her eyes. "My opinion still hasn't changed and GET THAT OUT OF YOUR MOUTH!" she argued, then had to yell at the blue-haired gnome, who sucked on the limp dick with her eyes closed.

Hared slowly woke up with a groan, looking down to see a group of gnomes gathering around him, with one suckling on his penis. He shouted in surprise and backed away in confusion, his cock plopping out the gnome's mouth.

"Wuh! Who are you and what were you doing?" stammered the nervous mage. He looked at his own penis, which slightly grew hard in the moment. Hared quickly covered his crotch in front of the small ladies.

"Don't hide it!" pleaded the green-haired gnome, crawling over to him, "It's so big!" Hared grunted and smiled, rubbing the back of his head bashfully with one hand, then admitting, "It's not THAT big!"

"Oh, it is! That's for sure!" replied pink-haired gnome, running up to his side, then asking quickly, "What's your name, cutie?"

"Oh? My name? My name is Hared the Lesser," admitted the mage bashfully, then asking them the same question, "What are your names?"

"Oh! I'm Dotty Rocketpocket!" announced the pink-haired gnome.

"I'm Spockle Metalchest," replied the green-haired gnome.

"Kama Bronzegeer," sighed the blonde gnome.

"And I'mma Buza the Intelligent!" proudly admitted the blue-haired gnome, getting closer to his hands. She removed his hands from his crotch, revealing his chub to her, much to her delight.

"Wait! Hold on! We only just met!" yelped Hared in surprise.

"I know your name and you know mine, I do believe we have _just met_," retorted Buza, then returning to what she was doing, sucking his limp cock.

"Gah!" let out Hared, letting the sexy gnome fellate him. He sighed in pleasure as it got harder and harder. Dotty rubbed his shoulders with a giggle and said, "Don't worry, cutie, we won't hurt you, besides, you seem content now!"

"Yeah…I was…actually hoping some girls would show up," he grunted out, Buza began bobbing her head down his large penis, sucking it as saliva ran down his shaft.

"Wishes come true, apparently," added Spockle, who removed the top of her armor and showed off her large gnome breasts, much to Hared's immense pleasure. Kama watched the whole thing, crossing her legs and touching her face, wondering if sleeping with a teenaged human is really such a bad thing.

As she thought, Hared made out with the half-naked Spockle as Dotty already took off her vest and was struggling to get her shorts off, rolling comically on the sand. Spockle moaned as her tongue wrestled with the young human's, his hand caressing her breast as he slowly yanked her pants down with the other hand, causing her to blush.

Suddenly, Buza's eyes widened as she took a deep gulp as semen shot out her nose. She quickly removed her mouth from his still-hard cock and began coughing wildly.

"Ack! That…is a lot of splooge!" she breathed out, wiping the white seed from her nose, "And you're still hard?"

"I wanna go first!" announced a now-naked Dotty, raising her hand up eagerly.

"When a goblin learns charity will you!" argued Spockle, breaking her kiss from the young Hared, who sighed with disappointment, wanting more of Spockle's tongue.

"I had his jizz shoot up in my mouth and squirt out my nose!" ranted Buza in anger, "I deserve to ride his huge thingamajig first!"

As the three fought, Kama slowly got rid of her clothes, naked like her two colleagues. She twirled her hair and was not sure how to butt into the argument.

"Hold on, why not let our new friend make the decision?" added Spockle, pointing smugly at the justifiably confused Hared. He was not good with rushed decisions like these.

"Um, if you say so," let out Hared, who looked at all four of the eager gnomes. He thought silently, and after a minute or so, he pointed at Spockle. She grinned and giggled with joy, the two gnomes grunting in frustration.

"Sorry," sighed Hared nervously.

"No, it's alright, sorry for getting' ya stressed 'n all," sighed Buza, then adding playfully, "Just have fun, we all sure will."

"Whatever, loooooser! Me first, me first!" yelled Spockle happily, then climbing on Hared and pressing her hand on his chest, "Now, lie down, and I'll do the rest."

"Okay," replied Hared quickly, dropping onto his back eagerly. Spockle pressed the lips of her vagina against the tip of his cock, before letting it slid right in. Spockle yelped and began riding on the teen mage, her breasts bouncing with every thrust down. The other gnomes watched as their friend moaned as she fucked the human, Buza began removing her clothing as well. Soon, all the gnomes were naked and ready for a piece.

Kama slowly walked over, rubbing her arm. "Aha!" laughed Dotty with pride.

"Shut up! It's huge, that's the only reason!" whined Kama childishly.

"Ah! Ah! Ha! I got ya! Mmmh! So good!' moaned out Spockle, bouncing on Hared's cock, "I knew! Eeeh! I knew you'd come around! You always AH! That's the spot!"

"Hurry up!" whined Buza, tapping her foot in the sand, "We all wanna turn with his big fat cock!"

"I'm going as fast as I can! But! But! Mmmmmph! He won't come!" moaned Spockle, pumping his cock faster and faster, yelling out in pleasure as she felt her body tremble. Dotty giggled as she gave Spockle a hard smack on the ass. She replied with a yelp and an angry shout, "Stop it! Nnnnnh! You big! Ah! Mean! Nnnnh! Bully!"

Dotty giggled at her friend's reaction, Spockle grunted and turned to Hared, who moaned and panted as he was screwed, "Fuck her hard for me! Oh! So good."

"Gotcha! Nh!" he moaned out, his dick getting wet inside her.

"Good boy! Aaaah!" panted Spockle, humping up and down faster, getting ready to blow. Hared moaned louder and louder as he was ready to reach orgasm as well.

Amazingly, at the same time, both Spockle and Hared released their energy, both moaned out, long and loud. Spockle shivered as semen spurted out her slit and down his shaft. She giggled as she got up, looking back and seeing her seed-stained vulva, the sticky juices everywhere.

"Broke him in for ya!" giggled Spockle, wiggling her butt.

"That…was so good," panted Hared, his dick still hard and covered in his own cum. Spockle fell off Hared and onto the sand, and began to breath heavily in pleasure. Kama stepped towards him slowly, soon standing between his legs.

"Oh, hi," let out Hared nervously.

"I'm ready, you ready?" asked Kama quietly with a smile.

"Yeah!" exclaimed Hared with a smile, getting on his knees in front of Kama. The gnome fell on her back, with Hared falling on his hands over her. He grabbed his long cock and pressed it against her slit, before finally pushing it into her tight vagina.

Kama squealed and moaned as Hared rammed into her, jabbing into her wet slit rapidly as he panted heavily. Kama pressed her small feet against his stomach, letting the boy pound into her soft wet pussy.

"Nyah! So good! Don't stop! By all that is holy! Please don't stop!" she moaned out. Hared nodded as he sweated, panted, and fucked. Buza crawled over and looked at the pleasured and sweating Kama. "Need assistance?" she asked teasingly.

"Yeah! Yeah! Too much!" she moaned out.

"Can't help there!" giggled Buza, who looked at Hared's wet cock, who was only able to slide half of the cock into the gnome slit. Buza grabbed the remaining shaft and just held a half fist on it, letting his thrusting do the rest.

"Ugh! Thanks…Buza!" moaned out Hared, pounding harder into his gnome lover, who replied with screams of pleasure.

Dotty and Spockle watched with giggles, the pink-haired gnome turned to her friend and asked, "He's that good in that fat sack o' his?"

"To the nth degree, bitch!" giggled Spockle, they both panted and continued to watch the show, Hared moaning in exhaustion, Kama yelping in ecstasy, and Buza grinning in mischief.

Finally, Hared groaned as he shot his load into another gnome, thrusting rapidly as he felt the pleasure surge through his cock. Kama and Buza watched with surprise and arousal as the semen squirted out and covered Buza's gloved hand with white semen.

"Wowie!" they both giggled out. Hared slid out of the gnomes' grasp and stood on his knees, panting like a dog with his dick slightly going down.

"No! Not yet!" groaned Buza, who pressed her hand on his sack and rubbed his testicles slowly. Hared groaned in pleasure as his cock instantly jutted back to erection.

"You're all incorrigible," panted Hared, Buza replied with a soft giggle, reminding him of an old dwarf saying…

"Beware, beware, of a gnome with long hair! Though tiny in height, if the al is just right, she'll follow you back, and hop in the sack."

He understood it perfectly.

* * *

><p>He grabbed Buza and pressed her down on her knees with her arms on the sand, her ass sticking up to him, giving a little wiggle. Hared lowered his head and began licking her soft vulva, Buza giggling and panting with pleasure.<p>

After giving her a fine yet small lick, he got back up and took off his shirt, throwing it aside. He grabbed his exhausted cock and pushed into Buza's welcoming pussy.

Buza squealed and panted as she was rammed into, Hared pressing his hands on her asscheeks as he pounded into her soft wet slit. He groaned as he looked up at the sky, breathing slowly as he had hot sex with a squad of pretty gnomes, ready for a ride.

"Hared! Hared! Don't stop, it feels sooooooo good! Mph! Oh! Nyaaah!" screamed Buza, already coming so soon, sooner than she expected. She raised her butt higher, standing on her tip toes. Hared got on his feet and arched his legs, his scrotum swinging with every one of his rapid thrusts.

"Ooooh! That looks nice!" giggled Spockle, pointing at his hanging scrotum, "Bigger than the guy's back home!"

"Oh Spockle!" sighed Dotty, "Of course, he's a human! Humans have big fat balls, full of splooge!" Both of them sighed again and licked their lips, staring at his sack.

Bruza moaned and groaned as she dug her face in the sand, her goggles keeping the sand away from her eyes as she panted rapidly. Both of them sweated as he came closer and closer to climaxing into her, both finally yelling out as semen squirted out again, dripping down her stomach and off her chin.

They both fell on the sand, sitting next to each other, panting wildly as Hared's cock began to go limper and limper.

Dotty skipped to Hared with a wide smile, "Okey-dokey! My turn!" she chimed with a sway of her hips.

"I…I can't…it's starting to get a bit sore," grunted Hared, panting and sweating wildly.

"Oh no! Please! Please, please, please!" pleaded Dotty like a child, "I want some love too!"

"Okay, okay," panted out Hared, "Let me try something…" He then grabbed his shaft and began to rub his wet cock quickly, panting as he masturbated in front of the aroused Dotty.

"Oh! Watching guys masturbate is so sexy!" she giggled out, jumping up and down happily.

"Hold on, hold on," panted Hared, finally able to get his erection back, only a bit sore, "Okay, I'm ready. Spockle told me to fuck you hard, as a gentleman, I have to do so."

"Yahoo!" yelled out Spockle.

Hared reached out and grabbed Dotty's arms, letting out a playful, "Gotcha!". Dotty blushed as he lifted her up, pulled her closer to him, and slowly lowered her down. She winced as she felt his cock press against her pussy, and then yelping as he pushed it in.

"So good! So good!" she grunted in pleasure. She soon began yelping and moaning as he began fucking her rapidly, pumping her up and down his shaft. Her toes spreading as pleasure built throughout her body.

"Give her hell, Hared!" cheered Kama, resting in the back, panting like crazy.

"She's almost there, Hared!" cheered Spockle, jumping up and down.

"Don't stop till you see the white's of her eyes!" yelled Buza, lifting her fist up as she sat next to him.

Dotty squealed as her eyes rolled up and drool escaped her lips, her tongue flopping out as she was pounded into rapidly and hard, just as Spockle wanted. Hared panted and groaned, pressing his fingers into Dotty's sides as he fucked her, pounding madly into her sweet vagina.

"You're so good! So…tight!" grunted Hared.

"No, you're so good! So big!" corrected Dotty, shaking as she felt her body tingle, her slit dripping with fluids and her gnomish breasts bouncing wildly in front of her tall lover.

"I'm coming! I can't hold on any longer!" groaned Hared, sweating wildly.

"Come, baby! Come into me, you tall, dark, and handsome human!" moaned Dotty loudly, then breathing heavily as he pumped her faster and faster onto his cock, getting ready for the "big bang".

Hared moaned out as he came one last time into the gnome, semen squirting out, but only a little this time, sliding down his balls. Hared began to pant wildly, his eyes beginning to grow dim.

"Hared?" asked a concerned Dotty, "Are you alright?" Hared didn't answer, but did fall on his back and instantly, apparently his lights went out.

Dotty looked at him with fright, then began to hyperventilate, then screaming out in fright, "By Gnomeregan! We killed him!"

Buza pressed her fingers against his neck and chuckled, "Nope, he's alive, just very tired."

"Oh, poor boy!" squeaked Spockle sadly as she walked over, "We were too hard on the dear."

"I blame you! All of you!" bashed Kama, walking over with a swagger, "You all forced yourselves on this poor impressionable young man and you nearly killed him to exhaust!"

"Hypocrite!" yelled Buza angrily, "You had him use you the hardest."

"If I remember correctly, that was Dotty!" corrected a know-it-all Kama.

"Stop! It's no one's fault, stupid!" yelled an angry Dotty, then explaining softly, "We just overworked the dear. Let's let him rest, that's what he really needs right now." The gnomes looked at the pink-haired beauty, then sighing and agreeing with her.

* * *

><p>They all began to get dressed, getting their clothes on slowly, still tired from the interracial gang-bang. They walked over to the sleeping Hared, surrounding him with concerned looks.<p>

"What do we do? We can't just leave him here!" pointed out Buza. Dotty grabbed a blanket from the pack on her back, quickly resting it on the sleeping mage. Spockle folded his clothes and rested them under his head as a pillow.

Dotty looked at him with care and said, "He looks so peaceful when he's sleepin'!" As the other gnomes nodded, they slowly turned back for the road, not before bidding the sleeping Hared, "Bye", as they walked away.

Dotty, however, leaned over and gave him a small peck on the lips. Giggling, she skipped back to her friends, then telling a joke that began with, "How many Goblins does it take…"

Just as soon as they left, Hared slowly woke up in a daze and looked around, seeing the gnomes gone from sight. "Where'd they…" he grunted out, he looked to see himself in a cover, commenting how nice that gesture was. After that, he looked up at the sky and sighed peacefully, putting his hands on the back of his head and smiling wide.

Now, his perfect day, was complete…

* * *

><p><strong>The Banana Slug: Damn…Gnomes are the humping frou-frou dogs of Azeroth, humpin' and fuckin' like crazy.<strong>

**Anywho, for those that are giving me ideas, I have to say one thing, "Thank you." It's nice you wanna contribute, I really am thankful. However, I do already have a "game-plan", I do this all the time. I go on wordpad, make an outline, and pretty much stick to it. In this case, I made an "episode list". However, I am very much willing to listen to ideas and possibly implement them. Don't feel too bad, your ideas may already be in the "game-plan". ;D**


	9. Howl For Me

**The Banana Slug: Worgens are cool, and are pretty much the main reason people play on Alliance, now.**

**On a side note, most people play warlock because of the summon pet that goes by the name…Succubus. :D**

**Why I bring this up, because this chapter is about a worgen and a succubus. Simple-E That.**

* * *

><p><strong>LustCraft<strong>

**By The Banana Slug**

**CHAPTER 9: Howl For Me**

* * *

><p>The sun set in the land of Westfall, the yellow grass and the grain that surrounds it spreading across the land. The towns small yet durable in the face of destruction, from the Scourge and from the Horde. On this land, walking down a pebbly road, was a seemingly human warlock and his succubus pet. The warlock wore a Victorian-esque black long-coat with a built-in short cape, long black pants connected to a black belt full of potions and demonic trinkets, black leather boots, and black metal gauntlets with long red claws for fingers. He had a pale complexion, black hair with the back tied up, a small patch of hair below his lip, and piercing yellow eyes that lead a moody expression.<p>

The succubus was like any other, violet skin, horns, wings, hooves, beautiful and seductive body, pressed in a tight blouse and a pair of black panties. Her hair was tied up in the back, creating a tuff of spiky hair behind her head. In the front, a large bang of hair swept to the right side of her face.

The succubus looked lovingly at her warlock, who was more focused on the road and the destination. She yawned loudly to get his attention, stretching her arms up with her breasts squeezing against the leather bodice.

"Oh, Baldur, you were sooo amazing at the Deadmines!" praised the succubus, "So manly! So powerful!"

"Thanks, you did your job as well, even if it was minor," replied Baldur, speaking in a growling cockney accent.

"Minor? I saved your life!" argued the succubus with a huff, "That thief would have killed you if I didn't slice his miserable head off!"

"You were tasked to protect me, Morrigan," explained Baldur, keeping his eyes ahead, "And I was tasked with getting the Defias gold and destroying their ship, which I accomplished.""Oh! You never give me credit for anything, you!" whined Morrigan, shaking her fists at the ground.

"You are my familiar, you are assigned to protect and aid me," told off Baldur, "Nothing more."Morrigan looked at the ground and pressed her fingers together shyly, walking along with him. She asked with her face leaning close, "Are you sure, Baldur? Is that…ALL that I am good for?"

"Quite," replied Baldur, not sure of what she was speaking of. Morrigan grunted in disbelief and pouted, walking reluctantly with her unappreciative master to a small village. As the townsfolk ogled and lusted at her tight body, she felt pride in knowing it wasn't her looks that kept Baldur from getting into her tight pants.

* * *

><p>The two walked into a nearby inn and into the tavern area, the bar patrons were looking directly at Morrigan, who replied with more sway to her hips, giggling playfully. At the bar was a young waitress, cleaning the mugs with a dirty rag. She wore a white long dress, a brown vest, and kept a tight hold on the rag as she cleaned the dirty cup, occasionally spitting into it. She had light skin, green eyes, a freckled face, and long wavy red hair.<p>

She looked welcomingly to the warlock and his minion, putting her mug down and welcoming with a kind tone, "Nice to meet you, sir, welcome to the Harvest Moon Inn, I am Celty and I will be serving you today."

"Sorry, love, I was just hoping you have a free room for me and my minion," replied a morose Baldur, Morrigan gave her master a pout when he called her "his minion".

"I can help you with that, Mister…" replied Celty, indirectly asking for a name.

"My name is Baldur von Xantan, and this is my succubus minion, Morrigan," introduced the man.

"Oh, would you like one room or two?" asked Celty.

"One! Definetly one!" exclaimed Morrigan quickly.

"Great thinking," said Baldur.

"Really?" yelped an excited Morrigan.

"Yes, less costly," answered Baldur casually. The succubus groaned and slammed her hand in her face. The warlock took the keys to his room, giving Celty a smile and a nod as he gave her the gold. She smiled back and tilted her head, yet frowned when she received a hateful glare from Morrigan, who was led by Baldur to their room.

They walked up the stairs quickly and stood in front of the door, Baldur opened it as Morrigan began twirling her hair, sighing loudly. They both walked into their temporary residence, the room had a bed, a drawer, and a small bathroom inside. Morrigan sighed again, louder than before, with Baldur sighing back in annoyance. He turned to her as she closed the door with her foot with disinterest.

"What is the matter?" asked Baldur impatiently.

"…Nothing," sighed Morrigan, not looking at him.

"You are acting like a child, demon," berated Baldur, "For no reason in fact, I want to know why you are acting so…immature!"

"Like I said, nothing," sighed Morrigan, still not looking at him, like a child ignoring a parent for displeasing them.

"Is this because I am not giving you any admiration for your work in the mines?" interrogated Baldur."…No," pouted Morrigan, "…But I would like a bit of attention…"

Baldur raised his brow, looking at Morrigan, who glanced a little at him, then turning away again. She swayed her hips slightly and crossed her arms against her chest, making her cleavage more noticeable. "You want…to sleep with me, hm?" revealed Baldur, putting his hands on his hips.

Morrigan kept her head turned yet looked at him from an angle, then letting out with a sigh, "Maybe."

Baldur thought for a while, then saying to his minion, "Well, since you are acting so childishly because of your natural demon urge of attention, I believe a system of reward will be implemented. A reward you may enjoy."

"Mhm," she let out, slowly reaching behind her back and undoing the laces of her bodice.

"That reward will be physical release, since you seem so interested in me, even after knowing me for two days," revealed Baldur, then sighing as he admitted, "And I might admit, I may be a bit hard on you, and perhaps I should reveal a secret I have been hiding from you, dear."

Morrigan replied with her bodice falling off, revealing her large and perky breasts. She giggled as she pressed her arms straight against her side, looking directly at her master. "I think I deserve a bit of praise, how about you?"

Baldur walked over and slid his fingers down the straps of her panties, causing her to moan with pleasure as he slid them down her thighs and to her hooves.

"Wank me, demon," ordered Baldur with a seductive growl.

"Anything for you," moaned Morrigan, getting down to her knees and unbuttoning his flap, and his semi-flaccid penis flopping out. She bit her lip at the sight of it's girth, placing her hand on it and slowly rubbing it back and forth.

Baldur groaned as his penis began to grow harder, sliding his metal gauntlets off his hands as his succubus rubbed the now erect cock back and forth. She giggled as she looked up at him, massaging his shaft with glee. Baldur grunted when she licked the tip of his penis, using her saliva as a lubricant as she masturbated the man she lusted over.

"Ugh! Where did you learn such handwork?" grunted out Baldur as he clenched his eyes, feeling her hands rub the spit across his shaft and stimulating the hand job.

"It's a mixture of instinct and lessons from Legion officials," replied Morrigan with a soft smile, looking up at him, "So, what's your big secret?"

"You'll see, just keep rubbing, go faster!" grunted Baldur, keeping his eyes closed. Morrigan giggled as she rubbed his shaft faster, sliding her palm down the shaft as she began licking his tip with the tip of her tongue. His hands pressed against her head, ringing his finger's in her black hair.

"Faster…" grunted Baldur harder, sweating wildly.

"Baldur?" let out Morrigan, looking up at him with a strand of saliva from her lips to his cock-head.

"Faster!" snarled Baldur angrily.

"Okay! Okay!" yelped Morrigan in surprise, rubbing the shaft incredibly fast, pounding it over and over as she looked up at the master she was masturbating. He began panting like a dog, grunting and growling as he came close to releasing.

Morrigan knew his physical expression to know he was ready to blow, she smiled as she opened her mouth in front of the cock, still rapidly pounding her fist down his shaft. With a loud growl, Baldur shot his white seed into her waiting mouth. After he was done, she closed her mouth and gulped, eating his semen.

"So, what's that secret, master?" she asked, looking up at him. He didn't seem to hear her, he was too busy panting like an animal. She quickly got up as he slouched with his hands turning into fists, looking at him in concern.

"Master? What did I do?" she let out. Suddenly, he looked at her with wolf eyes, his yellow irises large and surrounding his whole eye. She watched in surprise as her master slowly turned into a beast before her eyes, growling and snarling with animalistic power as he grew fur, claws, and a tail. Morrigan looked down to see his dick grow two-sizes and a large knot down the shaft.

She shuddered as she saw her master turn into a Worgen, covered in black fur and glowing yellow eyes looking down at her as saliva dripped from his hungry jaw. She looked at him with fear and lust as he stomped towards his succubus.

"Take…me…" let out Morrigan, looking at his beast-like form with admiration.

* * *

><p>Baldur growled as he swiped at her, grabbing her from the floor and threw her on the bed. She let out a yelp as she was thrown onto the matress, watching him jump on top of her. His claws grabbed her legs and spread them, quickly jabbing his penis into her wet waiting slit. She loudly yelled in pleasure as he began thrusting wildly into her, his knot slapping against her soft labia.<p>

She moaned as he roughly pounded into her like an animal, her breasts bouncing wildly with every hard thrust. The succubus winced every time his knot slapped on her slit, panting heavily as the beast fucked her.

"Master! Masterrrrr!" moaned out Morrigan, trying to speak as she was mounted by this wolf-man, "You're too much! Too much! Aaaaah! Ah! Ah! Slow down! Nnnnnyah! AH!"

She felt her body shiver as she was taken by this wolf, pounding into her without tire. He panted and pulled out, catching his breath as Morrigan quickly got on her knees and faced the snarling beast with her fear suddenly disappearing. "Let's…let's do it in a more…appropriate position," panted Morrigan, moving over and pulling down her master's pants, revealing his scrotum and more of his beastly form. After revealing more of the beast, she slowly got on all fours on the bed, her rear at his direction, then turning around and spanked her rear playfully.

She winced and yelped when he quickly shoved back into her, mating her in an truly more appropriate and ironic position, "Doggy-Style". She began to pant loudly as he rapidly thrusted his cock into her soft pussy, pounding quickly as he drooled like an animal. Her perky breasts jiggled and bounced as she was mounted by her lover, feeling his bulk ram into her.

"Good boy! Oh! Good boy!" she moaned out, closing her eyes and biting her lower lip, "Don't stop! It's so good! Oh yes! Oh yes! Good boy!" She still flinched with every slap to her labia as the knot tried to get into her. Holding herself up with only three limbs, she reached down and felt his balls. She yelped when he began ramming faster, feeling up his scrotum, large and full of white Worgen seed, ready to explode into her.

She began to moan louder and louder as she was about to come, finally screaming in pleasure as she shivered throughout her body, feeling her enormous orgasm quake in her body.

She began to sweat and pant with exhaust, while the worgen Baldur didn't feel any sort of tire. He just kept on mounting his demon mate with an animalistic lust, kneeling behind her with one hand on her stomach and the other rubbing her left buttock.

Baldur von Xantan began pumping harder and harder, Morrigan sweating madly as tears of pleasure ran down from her eyes. She looked at him and saw him pant and drool on her back, shivering as she looked at his wolfen eyes with pleasure.

Baldur howled as he came into his mate, cum shooting out her slit and running down like a waterfall onto the bed. Morrigan panted loudly as this happened, her tongue flopping out from having that much seed run out like that.

She moved away from his cock and laid on her side on the bed, looking at the beast of a master, who snarled and licked his chops. The succubus looked down to see his cock still hard, covered in his own seed, yet still hard as a brick.

Morrigan groaned with anticipation, looking up at her master, "Please…slid the knot in this time?"

* * *

><p>In the meanwhile, Celty was heading upstairs after a child in another room said he heard sounds, saying "there's a wolf in there!" She looked at the door, which was the same she gave to the warlock and the succubus.<p>

She knocked on the door slightly, yet could only hear yells and screams, and a low beastly growl heard as well. "Are you alright?" let out Celty.

"Oh god! It's in!" screamed a voice inside, "It's inside me! You did it!"

Celty gasped and nodded, "It's alright! I'm coming in!" she yelled out, grabbing the extra keys and unlocking the door, quickly opening it. What she saw was a sight that made her aroused yet frightful for her life.

It was Morrigan, naked and being fucked by a huge naked Worgen. The succubus was held up above the ground with the worgen's hands holding her thighs, letting her hooves dangle in the air. He was pumping her down his cock, his knot finally inside of her after much struggle to get it in. Celty watched as her breasts shook with every pump, her hands tugging his fur, his tongue licking her neck, and his cock hard and inviting.

"Um…I…" let out Celty, slowly backing away. Baldur looked at her and his eyes quickly glowed brighter, the door closing behind her. Celty looked at the door and back at the warlock, watching him fuck his minion.

"Wuh…What's this, now?" let out Celty, holding herself.

"You're…next!" panted Morrigan, who was pounded faster in front of the human, the breasts bouncing wildly as the beast breathed hot breaths on her neck.

"Excuse me?" let out Celty, only to be replied with a loud moan as the wolf howled again, shooting his seed into his pet again. He began pulling her up, tugging her off his knot and letting the semen drip down his shaft. She cooed as she watched the semen drip out, before being rested on the bed. Baldur walked over to Celty, who looked at him with surprise and little fear.

Celty took a deep breath and glared at the beast, shaking her head and standing tall to the warlock. "Okay, if you want to have sex with me, beast, fine by me," told Celty, shaking a finger at him, "But it will cost you, much like anything else in this inn!" Morrigan shook her head at this fool-hardy act of bravery, but was more than surprised when Baldur reached into the pockets of his pants on the ground and pulled out two silver coins. He gave them to the young Celty, who looked at both of them and nodded, sliding them into her vest-pocket.

"At least you know currency, worgen," replied Celty, undoing the straps of her vest until Baldur reached for her dress and simply ripped it off, revealing her naked form to the beast.

She grunted and quickly covered her breasts. "Damn, that is going on your bill, wolf!" yelled Celty, only to yelp as she was forced on the bed with Morrigan, who looked at her with a taunting smile.

"Really?" laughed out Morrigan.

"Yes!" snapped Celty, whipping her hair, "I get accosted many times, and this helps pay the damn taxes, demon!"

They all stopped fighting when they heard a bark from Baldur, his dick in front of each of them. Morrigan turned to Celty and asked, "Know how to handle dicks like this?""Of course!" put out Celty, planting her hands on his dick shaft and began rubbing wildly, "In youth, I slept with a German Shepherd."

"Bah! German Shepherds indeed!" scoffed Morrgain, who pressed her hand on his tip and began squeezing her fist on it, "The only way to calm a felstalker is with blood, gore, or the pleasurable company of a teenage succubus!" They stopped talking to each other and focused all their attention to the worgen beast, who grabbed each of their heads and pulled them closer to his shaft. The two women began licking his whole penis, from his tip, down his shaft, and especially to his large fat knot.

Their tongues would hit each other as they slithered the wet saliva over his entire shaft, Morrigan rubbing his leg as Celty pressed her hand on his ass. Baldur barked at them, causing the two to back away. He grabbed Celty and flipped her over on her stomach, grabbing her waist and raising her butt up, and with a bark, he quickly slid his wet cock into her tight little anus.

The red-headed lady groaned and sweated when he pile-drived into her ass, grunting as he fucked her in front of Morrigan. She looked at the two and blushed, rubbing her wet semen-covered slit with glee as she watched the beast on top of the tavern girl.

Celty grunted as she clenched her teeth, grabbing the sheets as the worgen went faster and faster into her, his large claws grabbing her round rear tightly. As she moaned in ecstasy, Morrigan panted as she masturbated instinctually, rubbing her slit rapidly as she breathed heavily and her perky breasts jiggled slightly.

"Oh! Damn! Too hard! Nyaaaah!" yelped Celty, sweating and blushing wildly, "Too! Good! Aaaagh!" She felt warm semen shoot into her anus and dribble out, sliding down her back and stomach.

"Oh! Master! You treat her so good!" moaned Morrigan to her master as she masturbated. Celty only wished his succubus would shut up as she groaned in pleasure, feeling his hard wet cock slide out. She panted heavily as she eyed the beast with her tear-soaked eyes, her cheeks red hot.

As Baldur knelt in front of her, his dick semi-flaccid, Morrigan jumped behind him and wrapped her fingers on his shaft and her other palm rubbing his chest. "Oh, my love, let's give her another round! But how about I join you this time, hm?"

Celty looked at the two with suspicion, wide-eyed and staying still, her soft rear still in the air as she breathed heavily.

* * *

><p>Not long after, Celty was panting and moaning incredibly loud, sandwiched between Morrigan and Baldur. She sat on the bed with her legs crossed around the worgen's waist as she was fucked from the front by the mad worgen warlock, and from the back by his succubus pet, who thrusted into her anus with a metal strap-on dildo she conveniently keeps around.<p>

Celty thrashed her head around in pleasure as she was ganged up by this duo, her slit being rammed by the wet red cock of a wolf-beast and her tight anus being pounded into by a metal demonic dildo. Her breasts were caressed by the succubus' hands, squeezed as well, causing the human to blush and wince.

"Agh! You two! Are incorigable!" moaned Celty, feeling cock and dildo pound into her soft body.

"Like it? Huh, bitch?" teased Morrigan, panting as she humped into Celty as she wrapped her legs around the human's waist, "My master sure knows how to treat a woman, hm?""Don't you…AH! Mph! Don't you shut uuuuAAAAAAH!" yelped Celty, lost in pleasure, feeling herself release from her double penetration.

"Give it to her, master!" yelled Morrigan, and with that, her master howled as he pounded faster. Panting loudly and drooling wildly, Celty screamed in pleasure, with the demoness following Baldur's speed.

And throughout the night, the warlock and the succubus both ganged up on the bartender, fucking her together with a lustful glee.

* * *

><p><strong>The Next Morning<strong>

The elderly tavern owner walked up the stairs, walking with a cane as he got to the door of Baldur and Morrigan's room. He gave a knock to the door, and after a cough, gave another.

"Hello, is my waitress in there?" asked the man. He didn't get an answer, so he grabbed his keys and jingled them.

"I'm coming in," shouted the old man, putting the key into the hole and unlocking the door. He opened the door and revealed a sight that nearly gave him a heart attack.

He saw Celty, naked and on the bed. She was in a daze, sweaty and panting heavily. She had semen leaking from her vagina with a puddle of the seed on the sheets. Her wrists were tied to the bedposts by ripped-up sheets.

"Celty? What did you fuck now?" demanded the old man.

"A…A warlock and a…his succubus," revealed Celty with a shy tired tone.

The old man sighed and looked around, especially at her naked form and heaving breasts. Celty slightly struggled with her wraps, grunting and then sighing in annoyance.

"Bastards…" spitting at the two's memory, then asking her boss softly, "Can you please untie me sir?"

The owner sighed and looked around with a smile. Celty tilted her head and asked out, "Um, sir?"

The old man walked to the door and looked out the door with a chuckle, then saying out loud, "After having a bit of fun myself."

"Sir!" yelled Celty with a large blush, with her boss closing the door and leaving the two alone together.

* * *

><p>Somewhere else, near the edge of Westfall, was Morrigan and the human Baldur. Both were behind a large boulder, Baldur's back against the rock with his pants down around his ankles.<p>

Morrigan was on her knees, fellating her master as saliva dripped from his shaft and her lips. She moaned with every bob, rubbing his thighs sensually. Baldur was panting as he rubbed her cheek and hair affectionately, much to Morrigan's happiness.

"Good girl," encouraged Baldur, "Ernh. Damn, I've taken you for granted." Morrigan looked up at her master lovingly, bobbing her head slowly with her tongue wrestling around his shaft.

And so, after leaving a poor human girl trapped in bed with her lecherous boss and having sex with her animalistic worgen master, she was happy serving her new master. And despite his morose and demanding nature, she was even falling for the master she was blowing.

* * *

><p><strong>The Banana Slug: Pretty much like all relationships in the world, eh? XD<strong>

**Anyway, sorry this one took so long. :S I'm really not on my A-Game this month! Again, I am terribly sorry. (:[**


	10. Another Reason To Hate

**The Banana Slug: Arthas? Badass in a Simply Epic Armor and a sword made of Win.**

**Sylvanas? Sexy Undead Elf that controls the Undead and deserves more Rule 34 art. :D**

**Mix them together, and what do you get?**

* * *

><p><strong>LustCraft<strong>

**By The Banana Slug**

**CHAPTER 10: Another Reason to Hate**

* * *

><p>It was the later years of the undead rule of Lordaeron, before the rebellion of the Forsaken, when it was still ruled by the then Death Knight and champion of the Scourge, Arthas Menethil. Said Death Knight was in his Necropolis, sitting on his dark massive throne as he looked at the shining steel, the blade's tip stabbing at the granite floor as he slightly twirled it.<p>

From the doors, came Kel'Thuzad, Arthas' faithful lich, bowing before the death knight. "Prince Arthas, Sylvanas has arrived for your…entertainment," announced the lich, swaying his hands slightly.

"Where is she?" asked Arthas, still looking at his sword with a slight boredom.

"Getting ready, sire," revealed Kel'Thuzad with a chuckle, "She didn't want to get her outfit stained in any way."

Arthas smirked at that remark. He gripped his sword and sat back on his throne, ordering the lich to leave at once. Kel'Thuzad bowed and hovered from the death knight's throne room.

The death knight sighed and stabbed Frostmourne into the floor, laughing as he cracked his neck. From the side of his room, with a purple drape covering it was a walkway as the cloth was pushed away.

Arthas looked and saw Sylvanas posing in front of the opening, wearing nothing but her hood and her belt. Her breasts large and plump, her hands caressing her waist, and her rear soft and round.

"You wanted me, death knight," cooed Sylvanas, walking toward Arthas slowly with her hips slightly swaying.

"Indeed, Sylvanas," sighed Arthas with a dark grin, spreading his legs as the elf made her way to him, pressing her hand on her hip impatiently.

"You can't keep away from this body, eh Death Knight?" inquired Sylvanas, getting down on her knees and removing some of the armor in front of his crotch. She pulled out his flaccid cock and slowly began rubbing it.

"A little quick, aren't we, elf?" interrogated the calm Arthas, rubbing her wrist as she jerked him.

"I would think that you'd want to start it off as quick as possible, my lord," replied Sylvanas, getting his penis fully erect due to her fast rubbing. With that, she gave the underside of his penis a long lick from the bottom to the tip.

She got up and pressed her hands on her thighs before she turned around with her plump rear facing the cock of the future Lich King.

Sylvanas whipped her hair slightly, then began descending her rear down slowly. She whimpered as she felt the cockhead press against the lips, then yelping when she felt the shaft slide against the walls of her sex. The elf grunted as she felt her rear rest on his lap, laying her back against his metal chest.

"Naughty little elf," chuckled Arthas, pressing his cold gloved hands on her undead breasts, much to her pleasure. She grunted at the feeling of the cold steel on her nipples, biting her lower lip.

"Arthas…" she moaned out. She gasped when she felt his cock shove up into her, followed by more thrusts upwards as she bounced on his lap. She closed her eyes and panted heavily as she was screwed by the Death Knight, his hands gripping her breasts.

She was stiff as a board as she looked down, her body being used by Arthas. He grunted sensually with a grin on his face, pounding faster into her slit. Her fluids dripped down the shaft of his cock as she was bouncing on him.

"Arthas…too fast…" she moaned out, "It…is too good! Nuh!"

"I'm not slowing down for you, elf!" growled Arthas, running his hands down her breasts and squeezed her sides. Sylvanas pressed her hands on her legs as her right one began to tremble wildly. Her body bent down as her hair drooped down, her breasts shaking with every hard pound.

"Yes Arthas! Yes!" she yelled, her body trembling from the forced pleasure, "Aaaaah! It's! Oh! So big…Ah! Harder!"

Arthas complied and rammed harder, her asscheeks quaking with every upward thrust. She panted tiredly as she couldn't keep her leg from trembling with pleasure, she arched her back as she came close to release. Her teeth trembled as she got closer and closer, her hair getting in the way of her eyes.

Finally, Sylvanas let out a loud and ecstatic moan as more of her juices flowed down his cock, her own body helping the pleasure by thrusting downwards. Arthas slowed down until he stopped, caressing the elf's sides.

"Wait…why did you stop, Death Knight?" groaned Sylvanas, looking at him as she parted the hair from her eyes.

"I tire of this position, elf," sighed Arthas, "I desire a new one. Turn around and lift your legs."

"Excuse me?" she grunted in confusion.

"Just do it, witch," growled Arthas in frustration.

"Fine, lecher," hissed Sylvanas. She moved her body and lifted her legs to her master. He grabbed one of them and rested it against his shoulders, doing the same with the other leg. He grabbed her sides and looked down at her body, her breasts inviting and heaving.

"Ready, elf?" he laughed in a dark tone.

"Wait…I…" she moaned, before it was silent by Arthas' sharp, hard, and slow thrusts. She grunted and winced as she felt the pleasure rush through her body, his sharp rams into her sex too much.

Her right foot began rubbing against his shoulder as she was screwed, moaning like an animal. She ran her fingers through her hair and squeezed her breasts together with her arms.

The pleasure increased when Arthas began increasing his speed, pounding rapidly into her sex. She moaned loud and hard, closing her eyes and grinding her teeth. He only did this for two minutes, then returning to his slow speed.

She opened her eyes in surprise, looking up at him with confusion. It was still enjoyable, yet she liked the speed and passion. The Dark Ranger got her wish when he thrusted wildly again, he body shaking with pleasure as she moaned vehemently.

"Arthas! Yes! Ah!" she would moan out, "Nnnh! Uh! Yes! Yes! ...Damn it!"

She groaned with annoyance as he slowed down again, causing Arthas to laugh at her mockingly.

"What is your deal, you bastard!" growled Sylvanas, still being fucked by the Death Knight.

"I see you want me to fuck you like a harlot, witch!" growled Arthas tauntingly, "You'll have to beg me to go faster."

"Never!" she hissed, and much to her displeasure, he began going slower and slower, "Arthas! You heartless wretch."

"Beg," demanded Arthas. She growled and looked away, trying to stall for time. However, he was going slower and slower.

Finally, she caved in. "Damn…Arthas! Please, faster! Fuck me…fuck me now!" she moaned out.

"Better," he said, thrusting faster, "But I think we can have some more emotion from you."

"Arthas! I'm your slave! Nh! Make me want it!" she moaned to her displeasure, "I want you to make me your harlot! Damn! Ah! Fuck me!"

She gasped as she was wildly ravaged, her slit pounded faster and faster by his cold cock. Arthas chuckled and said, "Amazing, Sylvanas, your begging sounded actually legit."

Sylvanas cursed silently, cursed at herself for this degradation. She whipped her hair let her breasts bounce for him, tilting her head up and letting her locks hang down. She did her best not to acknowledge him.

* * *

><p>Much later, she was off the throne, yet on her knees and hands as Arthas was kneeling behind her, screwing her on all fours. She panted heavily, her breasts shaking as her body was used by this man she hated.<p>

"Feels good, witch?" sneered Arthas.

"Yuh…Yes," she admitted, moaning slightly.

"Good," laughed Arthas, pounding faster into her soft body. She winced and yelped in ecstasy.

"Arthas! Uh!" she yelled, his hand pressed against her neck and massaged it. She groaned in pleasure at this feeling, with his thrusting getting more erratic and strong.

He grunted as he pounded into her sex faster and faster. With a growl, he released his semen into her. She panted at the feeling of his cold seed in her, she felt nauseous with the fact small pieces of him were swimming inside her. She thanked the stars she couldn't bear children.

"On your rear, elf," sighed Arthas, "Fondle yourself for me."

She groaned and crawled away, panting with relief as she pulled off his cold cock. She sat down in front of him, who stood above her as he tucked his limp penis back in.

The ranger spread her legs, arching them as she rubbed her thighs in front of him. She winced as she pressed her hand against her sex lips, rubbing them slowly.

She bit her lower lip as she grabbed her right breasts, massaging it as she masturbated. "Like this, lecher?" she asked in both vehemently and with disdain.

"Don't stop until you release," ordered Arthas, looking down at her with a dark grin. She only glared at him as she rubbed herself faster, panting calmly as she massaged her breasts and slit. To be frank, she preferred to play with herself than be forced to directly pleasure the Death Knight himself and degrade herself for his amusement. She groaned and grunted as she touched herself, tilting her head up and rubbing faster.

Her rear on the cold concrete floor seemed to excite her, as well as the echoes of her moans from the halls. Her foot trembled again as she came closer and closer of releasing herself.

She fell on her back and gave cracked moans as she rubbed faster and faster, squeezing her thighs together on her hand and finally reached the reaching point. She grunted as her body went limp, she would rest now if it were not for the fact Arthas was still there. She didn't want him the satisfaction of raping her unconscious body.

"You made a fine performance, elf," taunted Arthas, Sylvanas slowly getting to her knees as she panted loudly. Arthas sighed and said with careless rudeness, "You may leave, you were more than satisfactory this day."

She watches him leave the room in cold heart, causing her to sigh in contempt. She grunted spitefully, getting up slowly and brushing off the dust on her legs. She hissed under her breath, swiping the hair from her face.

"Bastard…"

* * *

><p>Many years later, Sylvanas Windrunner, Leader of the Forsaken, remembered this degrading part of her enslaved life with a scowl. She sat on her throne as her fingers digging against the stone arms of her seat.<p>

She sat there in furious remembrance as a Forsaken apothecary entered her throne room. The Witch Queen glared at him and demanded, "What do you want, wretch!"

"Lady Sylvanas, Varimathras has arrived for your…entertainment," announced the servant slowly.

"Good, I grow tired of waiting," sighed Sylvanas, she then swayed her hand, telling the servant to leave. He bowed and quickly darted out.

She sighed once more, only to realize something as she sat there waiting for Varimathras.

She realized the irony of the situation…

* * *

><p><strong>The Banana Slug: I think I said I was an equalist, right? Neither feminist or chauvinist (or the correct term, masculist), but see you all the same people.<strong>

**It does not mean I don't like seeing a bit of degradation sex, it's fiction, and it's a lemon. Who. Gives. A. Shit?**

**I do.**


	11. It's Good To Be The Warchief

**The Banana Slug: Thrall…he's the boss. He is the mother…fucking…boss! I don't care what people say about Garrosh, Thrall is my Warchief.**

**I didn't vote for him.**

**I would like to remind you all that these stories DO contain accidental OOC moments that normal characters may or may not do. However, I would like to remind you that…This. Is. A. Lemon.**

**So please, don't take it too serious. Sit back, relax, and jerk off if you wish.**

* * *

><p><strong>LustCraft<strong>

**By The Banana Slug**

**CHAPTER 11: It's Good To Be The Warchief**

* * *

><p>Great Warchief of the Horde, the great Thrall, Son of Duratar, sat on his throne as he held his hammer with great stride and looked out into the stars. He was a great orc, with a plan of peace. Peace that he would have to, for now, has to be won with war…something he wishes would not happen at all.<p>

"I cannot concentrate with all this stress," sighed Thrall to himself in frustration, "…I need to find an outlet…Hm, I think I'll visit the arena, a good spectating might rouse my spirits."

As he contemplated, someone entered his throne room. It was a Blood Elf diplomat that was suppose to come this time, a fact that Thrall uncharacteristically forgot.

He scanned the diplomat. She was a tall elegant elf with flowing blonde hair, stern yet kind eyes accompanied with a cocky smile, with a petite yet attractive form. She wore a red uniform that covered her entire upper body, except her hands and head. It also had a tabard-like loincloth connecting to the top, showing off her luscious thighs as her legs were packed into her red boots. Under said cloth, was her black underwear hiding her inviting rear.

"Warchief," she greeted with a bow.

"Forgive me," replied Thrall with a grunt, "I…I forgot your coming."

"I am not offended, great warchief," she replied with honor, "If you would like to reschedule, I can stay here for some time until you wish my company."

"No, it would be rude," replied Thrall, glancing at her body for a second, "We can speak now…what is it that you want?"

"Warchief, I speak in behalf of our people, which sadly think our fellowship has run it's course," explained the diplomat, "I wish to conserve our ties. We Blood Elves are alone without you to help us, but many are too stubborn to admit or acknowledge. I am at the corner and they expect your more direct help. I conclude that helping us regain our Ghostlands with orc warriors and other Horde soldiers could be of benefit…if I am not being too bold."

"I see," replied Thrall, getting up from his throne and looking down at her, "Tell Lor'Themar that I will send as many Horde warriors as needed. Your lands will be returned to your people, I promise you that."

"Thank you, warchief," she replied, glancing over at Thrall. She sighed and looked away, brushing her hair.

"Is there a problem?" asked Thrall with concern.

"Well…I…Warchief, I am ashamed to say," she let out, keeping her calm figure as best as possible, "I find you very attractive. I cannot say, but…Oh, I forgot my place. Excuse me." She turned to walk out but was stopped by the voice of Thrall.

"Hold, friend," called Thrall, "You have not forgotten your place at all."

"Oh, but I have," replied the diplomat, quickly turning around to him and slowly walking to him, "A diplomat should not speak of things of attraction and lust. It creates friction and tensions between races…but it is hard to keep them bottled up so."

"Perhaps you need an outlet?" replied Thrall, standing over her as she stopped right in front of him.

"…Can you be…my outlet?" she asked softly. Thrall sighed and looked away, he thought that this might be a way he could relieve of his stress. He looked at her and smiled, nodding softly.

She bowed again and grabbed the sides of her underwear, sliding them down before him. "Warchief, I…have other affairs, we should make this quick," she cooed out, "I hope I don't offend by saying such, but I have so much going on."

"Tell me about it," chuckled Thrall, who began undoing a flap of his armor. He pulled out his hard throbbing member out, which was green, fat, and had a metal ring at the base of his shaft.

She smiled as she turned around, bending down slightly with her hands on her thighs as he pressed his hands on her soft rear. Thrall grunted as he slowly slid his cock into her sex, she gasped softly as he did so.

He began to pump into her softly yet quick, not wanting to exhaust her in any way. She closed her eyes and looked up, panting calmly as she mated with the warchief. She began to sweat through the whole experience, her cheeks getting redder with every thrust. Even with this, she didn't make much noise. A soft and wanting whimper here and then, but mostly soft breathing and quick gasps.

Thrall was hardly fazed, this was not his first time with a woman obviously. He rubbed her rear as he pumped his shaft into her wet slit, her rear pounding against his strong body.

He began to pump faster and faster into her, the diplomat's eyes closed with her mouth wide open. She still did not utter much sound, but her whimpers would grow more frequent as she began coming closer and closer.

"Warchief!" she yelped out, her climax forcing her to emote loudly. She continued to feel his shaft ram into her softness, hanging her hair down with pleasure.

With a growl, Thrall became close as well, pounding faster and harder into her. She shivered from pleasure as he went wild on her, his cock ready to release.

"Grrrgh!" he released as he finished, his seed spilling out her slit as it dripped on the floor. She grunted with pleasure and looked up at him with a dark blush.

"You…are…amazing…warchief," she let out, slowly getting up and pressing her back on his chest. She slowly disconnected and walked away with a wobble. She stopped to slide her underwear back up.

She turned to him and asked, "Would you…be so kind as to not mention this? I have a reputation and I would be ruined if this was found."

"I would never dishonor you," he replied as he tucked his flaccid member back into his armor, "Return to me later so that we may discuss more of Quel'Thalas' conquest of the Ghostlands…properly."

She smiled and bowed again, walking out his throne room with a preserved elegance and an air of calmness.

He sighed and fell back on his throne, resting his arms on his knees and letting out…

* * *

><p>"It's good to be the warchief."<p>

Later that day, Thrall walked along the coasts of Durotar. He was admiring the spirits around him, the ocean coast, the red dirt against his boot, and the hot refreshing air blowing his way.

Suddenly, he saw a sight that perked his interest. He saw a young female orc washing herself on the shores of the ocean. She was a skinny yet well-built female, with light green skin, short black spiky hair, and B-cup breasts. She was naked, washing her legs and chest against the water with her clothes and weapons against a nearby rock.

"Strange place to bath, hm?" greeted Thrall, "Wouldn't you prefer somewhere more…private?"

She quickly looked over and looked at the warchief. "…Yes, but killing a ferocious quillboar does leave a great mess." she said, nudging her head to the corpse of a nearby razorkin, "I just washed my clothes, I decided my body needed cleaning and this was the closest spot for a bath."

Thrall looked over at her clothing and weapons, then at her. She smirked as he said, "I heard of you. Koa…correct? Yes, I heard you created quite a commotion at the local tavern."

"Well, an orc woman such as myself has urges, and when she does, she satisfies them," replied Koa, looking at him with a smile, "Is that such a crime?"

"Not at all, warrior," replied Thrall with a laugh, "But…I am curious of what exactly what that commotion was."

"Perhaps it would be better if I showed you, warchief," said Koa with a large smirk, showing off her breasts to the strong male.

"So, you think you can handle mating with a strong male orc such as myself?" scoffed Thrall in good humor. Koa shrugged playfully, he replied with a laugh and said, "Challenge Accepted."

He walked over to Koa as she slid further away from the shore, her arms supporting her as she looked up at him. When he approached her and stood in front of her, she reached up and grabbed his flap and pulled out his flaccid member before her. She bit her lower half as she stroked it caringly. In no time, it was fully erect.

She slid on her back as he fell on his knees in front of her, looking lustfully and licking her chops. She grunted as he slowly slid his cock into her sex, lifting her head up as he began thrusting into her.

She panted as she was screwed, her breasts heaving with every strong thrust. She panted and moaned, the water rushing against her arms as she groaned in lust.

"Warchief!" she moaned loudly, her body quivering as he thrusted hard and fast into her wet slit, her breasts bouncing as she whipped her drenched hair around.

Thrall grabbed her sides and looked into her eyes, she couldn't resist looking back into them. She couldn't help but blush as he increased his mighty speed.

"Almost there! Almost there!" she moaned out, before flinching in front of him. Not saying a word as she came before her leader. She was stiff as a board, clenching her eyes and teeth as she felt his cock ram into her tight body. She cooed and relaxed as he went faster and faster into her soft sex.

He grunted loudly as he continued to mate his loyal warrior, looking down at her as she looked back. He growled as he felt his time running out, his seed ready to shoot.

Thrall did not hold back, letting his semen seep into her slit with every shot was accompanied with a hard thrust.

"Oh, Warchief! That was amazing," she moaned out, grunting as he slid out of her. Thrall gave her an affectionate rub to her face as he got up. She lifted herself up and walked to the ocean, turning to him and saying, "Thanks to you, Warchief, it seems I'll need another bath."

As she walked to the shores, he said to himself, "It's good to be the Warchief."

* * *

><p>Much later that day, Thrall walked to the local bazaar, which was rampant with life and treasure. Many members of the Horde buying, selling, and haggling throughout the whole street.<p>

Thrall could hardly stand the noise, trying to find the exact place he was looking for. He sighed with relief when he found his destination, a purple tent with red markings and a wooden sign saying, "Zashana's Magik Shop".

He parted the drapes and entered, with the smell of incense everywhere and magic potions on multiple shelves. In the middle of the tent was a Jungle Troll woman with long green hair with some tied in a ponytail behind her back, immaculate and inviting breasts, and barely clothed. She wore a sash around her waist that stopped just below her thighs, and a large amount of bead necklaces, leaving her luscious breasts exposed for the Warchief.

She was sitting on a rug, meditating silently. The troll looked up and saw Thrall enter, she greeted with a smile. "How ya bee doin', warchief? I be Zashana, and this be my shop. How may I be of help?"

"I have been under much stress, Zashana," explained Thrall, "And it's been giving me a horrendous headache, perhaps you have some potion that could help me with this pain."

"Headache? Why, I be a good help there, mon," replied Zashana happily, getting up and walking to her shelves, "So, it be stress that cause this? You may need a steady supply of my potion, mon. Headache be easy to cure, stress…nigh impossible, mon."

"How can I fix that then?" asked Thrall, looking around to keep his gaze from her slender form.

"Oh, just keep ya mind pre-occupied, and all be good, mon," she sighed softly, Zashana plucked a purple potion from the shelf and handed it to Thrall, "Now, it should take ya headache away once drunken, mon. However, it will be comin' back, so if it does, see me again."

Thrall grabbed it from her hands and quickly chugged it. And without delay, the headache subsided from his mind. He chuckled and said, "Thank you, Zashana. Now, about pay, how much do you need?"

"Ah, well, mon…pay be a little tricky," she said with a smile, "It cost be 2 gold, since most other headache potions take pain away in two to four hours. But, for the warchief, me only pay I ask is for a little, what you say…Zug-Zug."

Thrall didn't know he was this popular with the ladies. He sighed as he reached out and grabbed her sides, rubbing them as she pressed her hand on his chest. She pushed him gently as he dropped on the floor, his hands resting on it.

She bent down and grabbed at the crotch of his armor, opening it up and revealing his flaccid orc penis. "Nice dick, mon!" she complimented with a smile, "I be treatin' this beast real good!"

She reached down and wrapped her fingers around his shaft, moving them slowly up and down. He growled with anticipation as she chuckled with passion, watching the cock grow hard once again.

Once at full erection she got up and stepped over him, then slowly crouched down onto his lap and felt his head press against the lips of her troll sex. With a grunt, she dropped down and let his fat cock plop right in her slit.

"Ooooh yaaaa…" she moaned out as she began to rapidly bounce up and down on his lap, feeling his massive cock inside her person.

He grunted as she went faster and faster, not slowing down with her rear slamming against his thighs and her breasts bouncing and jiggling in front of his face.

"You don't beat…around the bush…do you," grunted Thrall.

"No! I! Don't!" she moaned out, bouncing on him with great speed without self-control. She panted as she clenched her eyes, not holding back all she's got. Zashana stopped bouncing and began to grind against his cock as he reached out and grabbed her rear, squeezing her cheeks softly.

"That's a good boy," she grunted, pumping up and down wildly on her leader once again. Moaning loudly as she began to sweat, pressing her hands against Thrall's chest. He lowered himself down as she pressed her hands against his stomach, she did not stop mating with him.

Thrall had a good view of her body, her tight figure which was drenched with sweat as her breasts bounced for viewing pleasure. She looked at him with caring eyes and her lips slightly puckered, grunting slightly with every thrust.

Thrall grunted as he felt something build up again, causing him to thrust upwards as she thrusted down on him.

"Not yet, mon!" growled Zashana, clenching her eyes and grinding her teeth, "Not…until…I go…first!" With that, she began bouncing faster and faster, yelling out loudly as she was so close to coming. Thrall did his best to hold it in, best not to offend a troll in heat.

Finally, she grunted as she felt pleasure rush through here entire body, with her vaginal fluids leaking down his cock shaft, along with his white orc semen. He growled with tire as he sat up, facing the female troll. With lust, she gave his face a hard and tender lick.

"Damn! You be good on the sack," Zashana sighed as she got up, his dick still hard yet slowly going back down. She walked to her rug with a limp and sat back down, smiling at him.

"Y'know, bossman," she cooed lovingly as he got up with a grunt, "If ya wanna 'nother headache medicine, come back and we do this again, eh?"

"I'll do that, thank you," he said calmly, smiling down at her and nodding triumphantly. He then walked out of the tent, took a deep breath and said…

"It's good to be the Warchief."

* * *

><p>Again, later that day, when the sun was near setting. Thrall was out at the cliffs of Duratar, now getting his wish.<p>

His stress has shortened, but that left a hole of boredom. He thought a little adventure would cure him of one, but the centaur raids have been few to none this week, the harpies have been quiet, and the only excitement he got was from a group of drunk Quillboars.

As he walked along the cliff, he saw something that caught his eye…and his interest. He saw a group of ghouls eating a dead kodo, nothing too strange, but then there was the large Abomination and the female Forsaken.

The female Forsaken had pale skin, blood-red hair, luscious lips with a Glasgow smile scar, her joint bones showing, and large D-Cup breasts.

She was wearing a black chest plate, silver shoulder pads, black boots, and long black gloves. She was on her side, lifting her right leg up as the abomination was stitching up around on her thigh. Her chain mail skirt was on the ground, leaving her lower body naked and exposing her slit.

"Now, remember, my lovely Gumsuck," she said lovingly, "I know you love me, but try a little restraint, you can be a bit too rough, okay?"

"Sorry Anastasa," he grunted back.

"Anastasia, love," she corrected with a smile.

When Thrall walked closer, the ghouls noticed this and growled and crawled to him with teeth baring and claws digging into the dirt. Thrall pulled out his hammer defensively.

"Back you naughty boys!" scolded Anastasia, "This is the leader of the Horde! One hand on him and we are history!"

The ghouls grumbled and whined as they backed away, returning back to their dead kodo. Gumsuck finished stitching her thigh, Anastasia then getting up and walking to the Horde Warchief, not minding she was still bottomless.

"Forgive me, warchief," she said, "My lovely boys are quite protective of me and are my loyal servants. Besides that, it is good to finally meet you." She held her hand out to shake.

"Glad to make the acquaintance," replied Thrall, shaking her hand, "You seem to know how to treat them well. They really are fond of you."

"Oh, they are just so good to me, so I treat them in kind," she said with a soft smile, the asking the Warchief out of the blue, "Would you…like me to show you my training method?"

"…Well, I don't see why not," replied Thrall, hoping this as a cure for boredom. Be it combat or pleasure, both are enticing. She looked over to her ghouls and nodded to them, they grumbled as they crawled away down the cliff. Gumsuck groaned and followed them, scratching his belly and looking back at Anastasia slightly.

Anastasia smiled at Thrall and pressed her hand against his crotch. "I'm surprised you are interested, Warchief. Many are put off by sleeping with a living corpse."

"I see no problem, really," replied Thrall, pressing his hand against her rear. She chuckled as she undid his flap, his cock flopping out, much to her pleasure.

"My, my! What an impressive piece!" she sighed lustfully, who began rubbing his penis with her hand, "I might need more stitches after this one."

She then turned around after his cock grew hard again, feeling his hands caress her thighs as he smelt her hair. She lowered herself down on the ground, on all fours before her warchief with a cool smile.

He dropped down onto his knees, his fat member slapping against her cold rear. He pulled back and pressed the tip of his cock against her wet pussy, sliding it into her softly.

"Oh goodness," she let out as he slid into her, "So big. So big."

She gasped as he gave his first thrust, then grunted after the second, and moaned as he kept on thrusting fast and hard into her sex. She let her mouth hang down as his cock pounded into her sex, her ass cheeks pressing against his pelvis with every hard thrust.

Anastasia glanced back and looked at the warchief as he rammed into her like an animal, his cock wet from her juices.

As they fucked, two of the ghouls peeked from a nearby rock, watching their mistress have sex with this Orc God. She moaned with great pleasure, smiling widely as she was mounted by the orc, his cock like a battering ram.

Her body began trembling, her arms quivering madly. Her hair was dangling against her cheek, feeling her entire body quake with pleasure as he kept on pounding and pounding, faster and faster.

And as expected, she grunted as his semen shot inside of her sex. She panted as she felt his warm cum seep out and drip onto the dirt.

"Amazing!" she moaned, "You orcs are…incorrigible!"

"It's a natural thing," joked Thrall. She chuckled as she slid off his cock and getting up, whipping her hair back and forth. She looked at him as her undead lackeys moved to her lovingly.

"See me again…my name is Anastasia Deadheart," she cooed as a ghoul slid her chain mail skirt up for her, "Remember it, warchief, I'll always accommodate your needs. And mine."

With that, Anastasia and her undead minions walked away. She looked back to see if he was gazing at any part of her body, her ass mainly, and he was. She smiled as she walked down the hill, cutting him from her drop dead gorgeous sight.

With her disappearance, he sighed and said, once again, and without disagree…

"It's good to be the Warchief."

* * *

><p><strong>The Banana Slug: I am contemplating not using canon characters. That Grom one got a (negative?) response. It sounded so. I don't really know, but I am thinking of not taking the chance.<strong>


	12. Arglblurgbarguble!

**The Banana Slug: Murlocs! Murlocs…are…awesome! Anyone who says otherwise shall be stoned and beaten by logs!So, now, to show my love for Murlocs…here is a chapter dedicated to Murlocs fucking a human paladin.**

**I am more than a fish! I am more than a man! Death will rise! From the tides!**

**I am Murloc!**

**I am King of the Sea! But I'm not Aquaman! Death will rise! Hear our cry!**

**I am Murloc!**

* * *

><p><strong>LustCraft<strong>

**By The Banana Slug**

**CHAPTER 12: Arglblurgbarguble!**

* * *

><p>In the Wetlands of Northern Khaz Modan, there laid before a large cliff the Sea-Mother Murlocs, a tribe of murlocs living in shoddy huts and the area covered in totems in the shape of beautiful women. They garbled around, holding sharp seashell knives and wearing long blue necklaces. Their skin was bright green, with dark green spots and underbelly, red eyes, and blue spikes on their backs.<p>

From the cliff stood a female paladin. She had a pale complexion, long black hair, grey soothing eyes, and a perpetual frown. She wore tight golden armor, with large shoulder pads, a long black tabard, and held a large metal hammer.

"These murlocs must be the ones who I am looking for," she said to herself, gripping her hammer tightly. Her name was Elizabeth Goodheart, she was a noble paladin of the Argent Dawn, and was sent on a mission to take care of these murlocs. The beasts were raiding caravans and stealing expensive trinkets because of their sheen.

She closed her eyes and said with pride, "Shouldn't be too hard, the Light will protect me." And with that, she jumped from the cliff with her hammer ready and landed in the middle of the village, into a pond.

All of the ten murlocs looked over once the splash was heard, they looked to see Elizabeth rise from the water, holding her hammer and glaring at them. "On your knees!" she commanded bravely with a smirk, "You are no match for me!"

Suddenly, from the huts came more murlocs, investigating the noise as the murlocs before them looked at Elizabeth. They soon began swarming around her, all sixty-seven of the murlocs. I will not say that she is screwed, that will come later.

She looked with frustration at the mass of murlocs, blubbering and gargling around her, all trying to get a good look at the paladin.

She growled and proudly yelled, "Numbers mean nothing! I shall smite all of you! Have at thee!" She gave a warcry as she rushed at the murlocs, ready to clash with the small army or die she ran, the murlocs garbled and ran at her as well. Despite her ferocity and strong swings from her hammer, she was quickly overwhelmed and pinned on to the mud. She growled as she struggled, then noticing something that made her gulp with sudden surprise.

She noticed that the murlocs had human-like penises, hanging down in a flaccid state. She wondered if this was some Old God mutation or this was something that was unique to these murlocs only.

"Release me, devils!" yelled Elizabeth, but her words did not seem to enter the murlocs mindset.

Screaming loudly, the murlocs jumped on her and began ripping off her armor and tabard. She yelled and screamed as they unleashed hell on the paladin, her clothing and armor being torn and ripped off. Some murlocs would take pieces of her person, one used her ripped tabard as a cape, another used her hammer as a cane, and even one took away her skimpy black panties as a mask!

Soon, the murlocs stopped swarming her, still holding her down in her now naked form. The only clothing left was her shoulder pads, and the armor on her arms and legs, her boots digging against the mud. Her breasts were inviting with a decent size of C, a body perfectly curved with good child-bearing hips, and a black tattoo of the Argent Dawn symbol on her naval.

"I order you! Release me!" she screamed. Suddenly, she shivered as she left the murlocs spreading her legs, with a murloc crawling over to her. With its slimy hands, it grabbed her thighs and stuck out its long tongue. Without delay, he began licking her sex, she replied with a soft gasp.

"Stop it!" grunted Elizabeth, "I'll…uh! Mnh. Nyeh. I'll end you!" She couldn't help but blush as the murloc slobbered all over her sex, gasping loudly and shivering with pleasure. Her pussy began to lubricate, which caused the murloc to slide his tongue into her vagina, wiggling his tongue around and tasting her juices gluttonously.

Elizabeth breathed heavily as she tried to struggle, trying to hide her pleasure. Her body began to sweat as she was given this strange cunnilingus. She groaned and whined as she was close to the edge, her left leg trembling from the pleasure.

"Please! Stop! I don't! Ah!" she let out, "By the Light! Have you no mercy?"

Still, the murloc licked and tasted her sex. The other murlocs grew aroused by her state of peril, their strange cocks growing harder and harder from the sounds of her pleasurable moans.

Elizabeth finally could not help it, as she moaned out in ecstasy, her eyes wide and her body trembling. Her sex shot out more juices, which the murloc licked it up.

"Unholy…beast!" she let out. Without a moment to waste, the murloc got up and gargled to his other murlocs, they gargled back. With drool running down his mouth, he jumped on Elizabeth and slid his cock into her licked-up pussy.

She whined as he began humping her, his slimy cock adding pleasure to the experience. Elizabeth couldn't help but moan as she was fucked, with her breasts being groped by other murlocs. She groaned and whined out, "Oh! No! Please! Not all at once!"

As the murloc was humping her soft body, it was chanting in Nerglish as he rapidly fucked her. After two minutes of hard quick thrusting, his cum shot into her and spurted out, grunting as it slid his wet cock sighed in relief, only to grunt with surprise as another murloc ran over and began fucking her sex, pounding rapidly into her like and animal. It began licking her stomach as it ravaged her, she couldn't help wince in pleasure.

Suddenly, a murloc jumped over her. She looked up as it grabbed her face and made her face his cock, which was only an inch away.

He attempted to plunge it into her mouth, but she kept it closed and shook her head. But the murloc forced her mouth open and he began to hump her face. She gagged as his slimy cock pumped into her mouth, the taste was like anchovies in mayonnaise. She dreaded the taste of his seed.

Murloc after murloc would fuck her pussy over and over again, lasting about two to three minutes. They made up from their endurance with their numbers, ready to ravage her body for their pleasure.

They began to rub their cocks against her body, dry humping her when her sex was already filled up. She would be forced to guzzle down their cum as it shot into her throat, it tasted awful, like tuna and milk mixed with salt.

* * *

><p>She was finally given a break, after rounds with thirty-eight murlocs. She was forced on her knees, in front of all of the horny fish-people. She panted heavily, covered in their light-green semen.<p>

"Stop…So tired…" she panted heavily, "Why…are you…doing this?" The murlocs just kept on chanting that same thing the one murloc was chanting. She looked over and got a good look at the totems. They weren't just totems of female humans, but naked female humans. Perhaps they seem to worship women as "sex goddesses" she thought to herself, and raping her was some sort of worship to her.

"You…you have to be kidding me!" she shrieked in fright.

Another murloc jumped on her and began humping into her wet sex, she groaned and whined as she was fucked rapidly. She shook her head and left her mouth open, thankful as this possibly means that she would be spared from death.

One murloc crawled over and tugged at her shoulders onto her hands, now on all fours. With her in this horrid position, he quickly jabbed his cock into her mouth, now being humped on both sides by the murlocs.

Once again, she was being ravaged in all her holes. The anus was the worse for her, causing her to freeze when their slimy cock jammed into her ass. She would flinch with every thrust into her tight little anus, but jabs to her wet sex would lessen the pain.

Murloc cocks would rub on her soft body, between her ass cheeks and between her lovely breasts. Shots of cum would shot on her back and neck, causing her to gag at the horrid smell of their seed.

She would also be forced to fondle them, her hands rapidly pumping up and down the shaft. Elizabeth would whimper with every shot of their semen on her body, sometimes she would be ravaged as she was digitally pleasuring the murlocs.

This didn't stop the murlocs from tasting her pussy, licking her without stop. She would thrash about, blushing wildly and moan softly with every lick of her sex. She didn't understand why they thought her slit was so delicious, but she couldn't help but moan as she would release more juices onto their wet slimy tongues.

* * *

><p>Before long, many of the murlocs were satisfied, laying on the muddy ground with their cocks covered in juices, flaccid and overworked.<p>

Elizabeth was still satisfying three more murlocs, forced on all fours as she was ravaged from behind. The murloc using her panties for a mask was pounding rapidly into her pussy, slapping her ass cheeks playfully.

She continued to moan and pant as she was fucked by these beasts, tired and her body blushing bright red. She looked back at the murloc, Elizabeth drooled a bit as two murlocs were standing in front of her, their cocks erect and ready for the next go.

"I'm not…your goddess…" she panted out, trying to make any sense of this, "Let…me go. I…I can't…GAH!" She felt his cold semen spurt inside her, causing her to fall flat on the mud. Panting wildly, her body trembling massively.

"If you…have any mercy…" she pleaded, hoping they understand, "If this is my fate…at least give me rest…I am…so tired…"

They murlocs just looked at her as she looked at them with tired, pleading eyes, hoping for some sort of compassion from the sex-crazed fish-men. They soon began to talk to themselves, garbling and gurgling loudly.

They all looked to the forward, seeing a large six foot murloc, fat and bloated, being carried by ten murlocs via a large wooden slab. The murloc was at least five feet wide, one eye blind, a maw that released a torrent of slime, and a long flaccid cock hanging off the slab.

The murlocs brought what Elizabeth guessed to be their chieftain, due to his girth and reverence. They held him up as he shook a staff covered in shells and fish skulls.

"Deep…Mother…" gargled the chieftain, "Deep Mother! …From pond…rise! …Deep Mother…worship…body…"

"…Please…I'm tired," she let out, not caring for his rants or the fact he knew Low Common, "Let me rest…and if this is my fate…I will give my body…willingly…"

"One more…" burped the chieftain, swinging his staff around, "Must…mate with…me! Deep Mother! Show…blessing!"

Elizabeth sighed with tire and pulled herself up, standing before him. "If you will let me rest afterwards…I'll do as you command…"

She stumbled to him and laid her hand on his cock, rubbing its shaft softly. She looked down and placed both hands on his shaft, rubbing it softly as her breasts were of full view of his gaze. The chieftain grumbled and burped as she masturbated it, slowly getting harder and harder. She grunted as she felt the cock press against her stomach, she sighed as she stepped onto the slab.

As the murlocs slowly laid the slab down, she wrapped her arms around the fat murloc's shoulders and pressed her body against its blubber-filled body. She grunted in disgust as she felt its slimy skin against her soft body, her breasts rubbing against its breasts.

Elizabeth slowly slid down and felt her pussy lips press against the cock-head of the fat murloc, his workers holding his shaft up as assistance. She grunted as she slid down slowly, panting as she felt his fat shaft in her over-used slit.

In disgust, she began rubbing up and down against the murloc, his sex sliding up and down his shaft as her rear was exposed to the other murlocs. She whimpered and moaned in disgust and pleasure, feeling her breasts rub against the slimy wet skin.

"Uh! No!" she let out when he opened his maw and licked her face with his fat tongue. She gagged as she rode faster, trying to get this over with. Elizabeth wished, but the murloc would not stop licking her face.

"Hurry up!" she grunted, "Just release! AH!" She felt a murloc tongue lick her right buttock, causing her to shiver from the fact these beasts were licking her tired body too much. The fat murloc rested his fat hands on her rear and squeezed the cheeks, she responded by grinding faster and faster, moaning loud and tired.

She lifted her head away to keep him from licking, but only made him start licking her neck. She pulled away farther, resting her hands on his shoulders, gripping them as she bounced on him.

"Breasts…of Deep Mother…" panted the murloc, watching her breasts bounce and jiggle as she was forced to ride him.

"Shut…up…" she moaned, fucking the beast harder, trying to get the beast to ejaculate and be done with her.

"Come on. Come on. Come on!" she let out, rapidly humping the fat beast as her breasts jiggled for the chieftains began to pant heavily, its fat neck jiggling as it salivated more. Elizabeth winced in disgust, but kept on pounding wildly onto the murloc shaft. She was nearly gone, lost between reality and dream.

Finally, she grunted as she felt the murloc's sticky cum shoot into her sex, spurting out and leaving a great puddle of the semen from her used-up pussy.

"…I'm…so…" she let out, before sighing and falling down onto the mud, falling asleep here and there. The murlocs chanted and bowed as she slept, finally getting the rest she wanted after her massive gang-bang.

The obese murloc fell on his great stomach and crawled over to her sleeping body. He panted on her fair skin and looked at her soft breasts, quivering slightly from each of her breaths.

"Breasts of…Deep Mother…" he moaned out, then opening his mouth and engulfing her entire right breast into his massive mouth. He began to suck on it like a lamprey as she slept, she didn't even notice in her slumber.

"Unhand her, brutes!" roared a voice from afar. The murloc raised his head to look, only to have it cut off by a paladin riding in on a horse, his blade carving through his fat neck. As his tremendously fat body fell to the mud beside Elizabeth, more paladins of the Argent Dawn came riding in. The murlocs, uncharacteristically, stood there ground and tried to attack the paladins, but were swiftly decimated and murdered. The huts were burnt down and totems were forced to fall into the mud, almost instantly.

One paladin by the name of Maxwell Tyrosus dropped from his horse and walked to the broken Elizabeth Goodheart, looking down with pity.

Two more paladins walked over to Maxwell as he picked up Elizabeth, holding her in his arms like a child as she was still unconscious.

"By the Light…" let out one paladin, "What has happened?"

"Poor woman…ravaged by these beasts," sighed Maxwell as he carried Elizabeth across the mud, "Poor girl must have gone through hell…"

"But why did they do such a thing?" asked one paladin, "This is…very new for these beasts."

"This is a perverse sect of murlocs," sighed Maxwell Tyrosus, "They mistook her for some sex goddess and thought raping her was a type of worship…"

He got up on the horse and positioned her body in the right way, putting her on a good grip so she would not fall off. Maxwell looked over to the paladins and said, "Check the area, find any stragglers and slaughter them. Evil creatures such as these must be exterminated. I will take her to Menethil Harbor for recuperation."

They nodded as he rode his horse away from the village, getting back to the road with Elizabeth in hand. As he rode across the trail in break-neck speed, she groaned softly and slowly opened her eyes, seeing the mighty Maxwell Tyrosus holding her as he rode down the road.

"Milord?" she let out softly, "Where…why…how…"

"My party was riding from north and we heard of your disappearance from the village," explained Maxwell, not taking his eyes from the road, "Rest now…we will be in Menethil Harbor soon."

"…Thank…you…" she breathed out, returning to sleep in his arms as he continued to ride, with her rapists murdered and her sanity thankfully intact.

* * *

><p><strong>The Banana Slug: No, there will be no Maxwell Tyrosus shipping, that's dumb!<strong>

**Anyway, I don't think I will be using canon characters for sexual situations for a while. Don't know if I do them horribly or not, so I won't risk it. But if you disagree, message me if you feel so strongly for it.**


	13. Me Smash You!

**The Banana Slug: Boy, Ogres! Ogres are one of many races without females in-game. Along with murlocs, dreadlords, Furbolg, gnolls, satyrs…sea giants, kobolds…**

…**Wow, there are so few females in Azeroth…**

* * *

><p><strong>LustCraft<strong>

**By The Banana Slug**

**Chapter 13: We Smash You!**

* * *

><p>Deep in the woods of Redridge Mountains, there a female High Elf by the name of Freja Morningblade sat on a fallen log, her arms crossed angrily.<p>

She had fair skin, long red hair, a freckled face, and glaring blue eyes. Her figure petite and her breasts at the size of AA, but her body could still turn heads. She wore a brown dress with a skirt that ended just above her knees. A brown leather belt strapped against her waist and a large shield strapped to her back. She had long brown fingerless gloves that ended at the elbow and brown leather sandals that ended below her knees, her fingers and toes poking out respectively. On her belt were a collection of potions, a hearthstone, and a long yet slightly rusty metal blade. And finally, around her neck was a collar with a glowing blue stone at the middle of it.

Freja sighed in annoyance as she waited on the log, tapping her fingers against the bark impatiently. She then heard a loud set of footsteps, causing her to whip her head to that direction.

Before Freja were four ogres walking over to her, one was the two-headed variety who goes by the name of Mo'Gushol. They wore red loincloths, red tattoos, and incredibly large with large guts. They all carried chests, five of them, with three of the ogres carrying one and Mo'Gushol carrying two.

"And where were you boys?" berated Freja as she leapt up from the log, walking to the ogres, "I have been waiting for you four for hours, how hard is it to raid a simple caravan?"

"No easy," growled Mo.

"They shoot us, guns, no arrows," growled Gushol.

"We get what can," grunted another ogre, "We get haul, uh?"

"We'll see," sighed Freja. She was the leader of a small posse of bandits, forced into this line of work after the Fall of Silvermoon and the Rise of the accursed Blood Elves. Freja watched as the ogre's opened the chests with their bare hands, the contents causing her jaw to drop with disbelief.

"You…idiots," she hissed, as the contents were filled with garments and furs, no gold in sight, nothing of true value.

"What? We do good?" grunted Gushol.

"No!" berated Freja, "I wanted gold! Gold! You do know what gold is? This. This isn't gold, it's clothes, fabrics, and the pelt of a dead animal. I. Did not. Want this!"

Freja sighed and rubbed her forehead as the ogres looked at her, looking at each other while the grumbled.

"Shut up," she sighed in annoyance, "The fabric should cost around 65 copper, and the fur about 32 copper, so all together, it is 97 copper. Split that up to the five of us, it should be 19 pieces of copper each…"

The ogres looked at her with distaste, growling at the low pay, holding their clubs threateningly. "Not enough! Need more!" growled Mo.

"Hey! You have yourselves to blame!" scolded Freja, "I told you to get gold and you…"

"You say chests! No say gold!" growled an ogre in rage.

"We take **all** clothes!" growled Mo.

"We get money!" added Gushol.

Freja looked at them with disbelief, shaking her head slowly. "You…you double-crossing wretches! I know it's chicken-feed, but I need that money too! You will not do this to me! You good-for-nothing brutes!"

"We want more than small copper!" grunted Mo, "We want better pay!"

Freja shook her head in disappointment, breathing out angrily. "If only you four were not expendable, what is it that you want?"

The ogres then huddled up, muttering to each other in Orcish, making sure the elf couldn't understand their language as they conversed. She gave them one thing, they knew what they wanted, whatever it was.

The ogres turned back to her with dark smiles. "We decided," announced Mo coldly.

"Yes…we want…your body!" growled Gushol with a sadistic smirk.

"My…body!" she yelped in surprise and anger, she then yelled angrily, "You want me to fuck you ugly beasts? Never! How dare you even insinuate such an act! It's…it's simply barbaric!"

"Then…we go," growled Mo.

"G'bye, boss," grunted Gushol. They all turned around and began leaving with the area with said chests. Freja stood around, contemplating and swearing to herself. She was in a moral crossroads, loose her dignity or her money. Lucky for the ogres, she had the mind-set like a Goblin. She quickly ran over to the ogres and stood before them, looking away and putting her hands together nervously.

"Listen, boys," she admitted with half a heart, "Perhaps…I haven't treated you like…living beings. But this has been a very, very, VERY dry month, and…if I have to do this **just once**, I promise that we'll get more treasure and gold."

The ogres looked at each other, unsure of her words. She grunted and called out in frustration, "Look! Summer is coming soon, and that means more trading through our area, and that means more profit. Have I not paid you well since our partnership? But, if you insist on…sexual payment if I have to keep you…I will, just this once."

"You good boss, elf-lady!" laughed Mo, "No worry, we make sure no hurt to you!"

"We like you, this why we want snoo-snoo you!" bellowed Gushol gladly, "You got sexy little body!"

"Apparently," groaned an annoyed Freja, "Just don't break anything. Now, remove those loins, let's see what we are working with."

* * *

><p>The ogres chuckled as they dropped their red loincloths, revealing a sight that made Freja gasp in shock and blush wildly. Their cocks were 2'2 inches wide and 1'9 feet long, with testicles the size of grapefruits. However, Mo'Gushol actually had a 3'2 inches wide and 1'11 foot long cock , and balls the size of cantaloupes.<p>

"Like what see?" chuckled Mo.

"Uh, don't you start with me, Gushol!" threatened Freja.

"I Gushol!" grunted the ogre head.

"I Mo!" growled the other angrily.

"Sorry," she sighed with a low head. She looked over the group of ogres and their large dicks, trying to choose which one to sleep with first but, of course, decided to have her two-headed second-in-command saved for last.

Freja walked over to one ogre, who smiled dumbly down her as she glanced emotionless at him. She looked down and saw his fat cock, limp and flaccid before her. The elf fell on her knees and placed her right hand on his shaft slowly, and her other hand on his scrotum, slowly stroking them both.

The ogre grunted as his cock grew harder and harder, her hand stroking his rock-hard shaft slowly, her fingers rubbing against his uncircumcised dick slowly. Her left palm stroking his fat balls slowly, playfully rubbing the fat nuts and lightly bouncing them in her hand as she masturbated the beast.

She moved her head forward and licked his tip, looking up at him slightly before returning to flickering her tongue against his pink tip. The ogre sighed as he pressed his fat hand on her head and rubbed it softly.

The elf lifted the cock up and gave one long lick from the end of the shaft to the very tip, the ogre couldn't help but moan at her actions. After that lick, she moved her head away and let go of his fat shaft. She closed her eyes and took in a great deep breath, before opening her mouth and quickly plopping the penis right in.

Freja began sucking on the cock, slurping and moving her tongue around the shaft as she fellated him, groping his testicles like a man with a woman's breasts, rubbing them and feeling them up. A drip of saliva left her lips as she moaned and gagged on his shaft, her lips squeezing against the shaft as his hand continued to rub her hair affectionately.

The ogre grunted as his boss sucked his penis, groaning and blushing as she looked up at him with puppy-dog eyes. She bobbed her head back and forth slowly, letting go of her hold of his nuts and wrapping her hands on the part of his shaft she couldn't fit in her wet mouth.

She closed her eyes as she moved faster against his shaft, moaning slightly as his penis twitched and got wet. The ogre grunted too, panting heavily as he was about release his seed.

Freja grunted as her cheeks puffed up, her eyes giving a wide expression of shock, the left twitching violently. She quickly slid her mouth out, closing her mouth as a string of semen from her lips connecting with the ogre's weakening cock. Without a moment's rest, she turned around and spewed out a load of white semen out her mouth and onto the grass, creating a small puddle of his cum.

She looked at him with annoyance as she gave a slight gulp from what's left, then saying to him, "…No more blowjobs…"

* * *

><p>One ogre came to her slowly, his hands reaching out to her as she looked back at him with a sigh. Freja put her hands on the grass as the ogre from before moved away, her rear pointing at the incoming ogre.<p>

He lifted up her skirt to reveal her naked butt, tight and round. She looked over at him with a pout as he slowly rubbed his cock, getting it ready for her.

"Not too rough," she said to him, "I may be pretty, but I'm somewhat fragile."

"So pretty!" grunted the ogre with a dumb smile, drool escaping from his jaw. He grabbed her side with one hand, part of her dress clenched under his hand keeping her rear in view, and the other hand reaching to her slit. He began rubbing his finger against the lips, causing Freja to breath heavily. She looked down as the ogre was rubbing the tip of his index finger against her lips softly, she winced when he would brush against her clitoris.

He would pull his finger away, her sex now moist and wanting as Freja began to pant softly. She grunted as she felt the tip of the ogre cock press against the lips, her eyes wide with shock. She then yelled in surprise, her mouth hanging down as he slid as much as he could into her sex.

She grunted and moaned with every pound into her pussy, already blushing from the start. His ogre cock slid back and forth as his balls swung around, the beast chuckling with pleasure as he felt her wet juices entice him to go faster.

"Anar'alah belore…" she whimpered as she was fucked, panting loudly as she lifted her head up and closed her eyes. Biting her lower lip as she kept quiet as possible as the ogre used her body, slowly getting faster and faster.

"Must go faster," groaned the ogre.

"I agree," panted Freja, who kept her composure as the ogre rammed faster into her. However, she whimpered and winced now instead of her controlled pants, her body trembling at his presence.

She panted with a smile as the ogre pressed his hand on her rear and stroked it as he pounded rapidly into her sex. With this, Freja started to get comfortable to lay her arms and face on the grass with her ass in the air, moaning softly and smiling as the ogre enthusiastically pounded into her sex.

"That's…the spot…" she panted out, her face red and sweating as she smiled. She moaned loudly as the ogre grunted tiredly, pounding more wildly into her as he grabbed both sides of her cheeks.

"Elf so soft!" grunted the ogre. With a growl from the ogre and a whimper from Freja, his white seed spurted out her sex lips and dribbled down her legs and onto the grass, her sex leaking some of his spunk out as he slid off, falling on his butt back on the grass.

* * *

><p>"I was…almost there…" panted out a slightly disappointed Freja, getting back on all fours and groaned in exhaust.<p>

"Me next?" grumbled another ogre.

"Yes, yes, calm down!" she said, stumbling up and resting her hand on a tree as she walked over to him, her hips swaying and her arms crossed together. She then ordered the ogre, "Sit down." He groaned as he did so, his cock erect up in the air.

"Impressive piece," she complimented, "Almost sorry this will be the only time we do this…**almost**." She turned around and lifted her skirt up, revealing her rear to the ogre as she descended slowly down on him. She winced as she felt the cock go up her pussy, sliding right up. She smiled when the ogre put his hands on her waist, her feet resting on the grass as her rear pressed against grunted as he began moving her body up and down, bouncing her on his cock as she panted and whimpered with every pound. She whipped her hair around as she rested her hands on her legs, trying to stop them from quaking.

She moaned loudly as she was close to the edge, her eyes tearing up from the pleasure. "Uh! Nh! Go faster! Do it! Go faster!" she commanded quickly, which was responded with her body being pounded into like a rag doll. She yelled out in ecstasy as she was fucked like this, her legs moving around without control as she was way to close to the edge.

"Endala Adore! Endala Adore!" she whimpered out over again, grinding her teeth together as the ogre used her body so rapidly.

She finally let out a tired moan as her body quaked, pressing her hands on the ogre's as she panted heavily. Her eyes still tearing up with pleasure as she felt her body react from the intercourse.

The ogre stopped to let her rest as she was panting heavily, sweating profusely. She looked at him, still panting and sweating. "You…don't have to stop," she let out, "You can…keep going."

She turned back around as she felt the thrusting resume, she regained her composure even though remnants of the orgasm still lingered in her person. Personally, she was surprised that these ogres were behaving themselves.

"Elf lady so good!" groaned the ogre bashfully.

"Erh, thanks," she moaned out, feeling him pound her faster and faster. Her mouth dropped and her eyes shut closed as she felt the penis pump into her wet pussy, her body drenched in sweat and blushing wildly.

She let out a pant and a moan as she felt his warm cum shoot up her sex and down his shaft, causing her to coo in pleasure. Freja put her hands on his belly, lifting herself up as he let go of her sides. The ogre grunted and laid on the ground as his dick went incredibly limp.

* * *

><p>"Well boys," panted Freja, facing Mo'Gushol as he stood before her with his massive erection, "It's just you…and me."<p>

"It gonna feel good with us, elf-lady!" grunted Mo proudly.

"We make you feel real good!" chuckled Gushol. Freja sighed and shrugged, walking over to the two-headed ogre and rubbed his chest. She smiled softly at him and tilted her head.

"Alright, but don't be too rough," she said to him, "Not unless I say so." She turned around as the ogre's grabbed her waist, she replied with bending down slightly. His fat monster cock pressed against her sex, the tip rubbing against the wet lips.

"Get it in slowly," she ordered. The ogre did so, sliding the monstrous cock slowly into her pussy. She clenched her teeth and eyes, feeling him fill her up as she felt his cock slide into her.

She grunted and moaned with every slow thrust he gave to the girl as she stood, looking up at him with her sweating blushed face. The two heads grinned at her as they screwed her, feeling her tight vagina constrict around their massive cock.

She turned around as she looked down, her hands pressed on her knees. "Okay…go faster," she ordered, "I'm…I'm ready…"

She whined loudly as he did as she commanded, pounding into her pussy like a wild animal. This wasn't what Freja meant, but she didn't really complain.

There was no way she could keep her composure, going through so much and with a partner with an Olympian member. She moaned and yelled in mindless pleasure, the ogres not holding anything back with her as she was fucked insanely.

"By Quel'Thalas!" she moaned out, "It's too much! Don't stop! Don't you stop! Ah! Endala Adore! Alah'ni Shano! Nyah! Ah! Ah! Ah!" She whimpered as she felt another wave of pleasure hit her body, causing her whole body to tremble. She panted and sweated as she hung her head down as the ogre still fucked her sex like a wild animal. Mo'Gushol grunted with every thrust, her tight womanhood and her flawless body almost made him fall over heels for his boss.

He kept on pushing and pushing his fat cock into her pussy as sweat dribbled down his chest, while poor Freja was still sweating like a dog in heat, even her tongue was out during the whole tryst.

"Boss!" grunted Mo, "Me can't hold no more!""Me too!" moaned Gushol.

"Don't! Let it go!" moaned Freja, "Give it to me! AH! Shar'adore Ano!" And with that, she heard the two heads roar with tire as she felt something goopy and excessive spew into her pussy. The ogre's cum gushed out her slit as it created a puddle down below, her legs shaking as the ogre gave hard courtesy thrusts.

* * *

><p>The ogre groaned as he let go of Freja, causing her to fall down on the grass in a state. She slowly got up with the ogres looking at her with concern.<p>

"You okay, elf-boss?" grunted an ogre.

"You no look so good!" added another dumb ogre, "You dirty with seed."

"That…would be all your…fault, uh," she replied, Freja then pressed her hand against her crotch, only to pull it back out and see a handful of semen in hand.

"Disgusting!" she let out, "I have got to get this waste off." One of the ogres took this as an invitation, so he reached into one of the chests and pulled out a long bride's dress. He rushed over and began wiping her legs and sex with the dress as a handkerchief. Freja was not amused by this act, growling with frustration as she yelled, "Hey! Hey! Back off!" as she slapped at his arm, the ogre backed away.

"I wanted to clean this junk off, not for you to just come out of nowhere and…" she stopped when she looked over at what he was holding, "Is that…one of the cloths we stole?"

"Uh, yup," replied the ogre. Freja quickly swiped the dress and began slapping it at him angrily, the ogre shielding himself with his arms. "You idiot! You just **ruined it** with your damn **ogre butter**!"

"But they use clothes to clean butter!" pointed out an ogre. This caused her to freeze as she quickly looked back, seeing the ogres cleaning their cocks with some of the clothes as well.

"Stop it! You morons!" she screamed, catching their attention, "You are ruining the value of those cloths! We just fucked and you are already ruining the bounty! …And my legs are still **covered in cum!**"

The ogre she was berating dug into the chest again and grabbed another cloth, this time a blanket and proceeded to wash Freja's nether-regions and thighs. She responded with yells, threats, and slaps at his body.

"Did you listen to a damn word I said?" she roared angrily. She sighed in rage and shook her head as she scratched her head.

"Okay, I am going to take a bath," she said, "I want you four to clean up these fabrics, maybe we can still get some coins…despite you wiping your **splooge** all over them!"

"Can we come with?" asked one ogre.

"No!" she snapped, quickly fuming as she stomped away to the nearest river. The ogres watched her as she left, grabbing new pieces of clothing to wipe their cum off their regions.

"What her problem?" asked Mo.

"Me know one thing," said Gushol, "We no get pay…"

* * *

><p><strong>The Banana Slug: Boy, does she switch personalities quickly! :PSo, take your pick! Lazy writing or Bipolar Syndrome. If Lazy Writing, my apologies if you think that way, if Bipolar, then at least we know who the father of the Panderan Brewmaster is. XD<strong>


	14. Voodoo in the Hoodoo Too

**The Banana Slug: Remember Hana Silverbow? Stuck up Blood Elf from the first chapter who was savagely fucked by a tribe of Jungle Trolls?**

**Well, I thought that bringing her back wouldn't be a bad idea, and since she first dealt with trolls in the first chapter, let's give her…MORE TROLLS! (Insert Trollface here)**

* * *

><p><strong>LustCraft<strong>

**By The Banana Slug**

**CHAPTER 14: Voodoo in the Hoodoo Too**

* * *

><p>"Not again…"<p>

Hana Silverbow, Blood Elf from Silvermoon, was forced to kneel as she was surrounded by a pack of blood-thirsty forest trolls. Poor Hana was looking around nervously, yet trying to give an intimidating glare followed by baring teeth. She had a spiked metal collar around her neck with four chains protruding from the collar. Those chains were held by four burly Forest Trolls.

They were tall, green, and sporting deranged and hungry faces. They wore bands with red feathers, had red war markings on their body, and the only clothing was a tattered loincloth.

She and her guide were traveling down the Arathi Highlands when a sudden rockslide separated the two, and poor Hana stumbled upon the home of these equally xenophobic forest trolls.

"What wrong, elfy-lady?" hissed a Forest Troll as he pressed his blade against her cheek, "No too high an' mighty? You be wishin' you never left Quel'Thalas after we be done with ya!"

"Go to hell, mongrel," growled Hana spitefully as she glared at him.

"Mongrel, eh?" hissed the troll, interrogating her as his face was pressed near her face, much to her discomfort, "Ya be thinkin' me mongrel? Well, me may be mongrel, but you be tasty…which be unfortunate…mongrel…" Hana then heard the horrid sound of metal chopping onto wood. She looked to see a troll cutting up pieces of meat on a bloody block of wood, with the heads of dead elves hanging by the side. The clincher to her fear was the troll leaving her after he gave her cheek a long fat lick.

"No! No!" she screamed in terror, "No, please! Don't kill me!"

"Oooh, who be the stronger race now, eh?" teased the troll, who grabbed her top and ripped it off, revealing her small breasts to the other trolls. She whimpered in fear as she was left exposed like this, the trolls laughing at her predicament, some even looking lustfully at her tight little breasts.

"We no want those pesky clothes ruinin' our appetite!" hissed the troll, who kept on ripping parts of her leather suit off bit by bit. After many whimpers and groans from the frustrated and terrified Hana, it wasn't long before she was left nude to the forest trolls. Her soft petite body shivering with fear as the trolls looked hungrily at her body, then screamed loudly as she was grabbed by the wrist.

"Hold on! Hold on!" she screamed, then pleading out, "Don't eat me! I have so much to live for! You don't have to do this! I'll do anything if you just don't kill and eat me!"

"Oooh! Be barginin', eh?" heckled the troll, looking down her nude form with a deranged gleam in his eye, "Well…you so scared'a bein' dinner! How 'bout we make you our sex slave, eh?"

She groaned and looked around nervously, looking at all the trolls, and even the bones and remains tattered around the campsite. If it wasn't the weapons that were going to end her, it might be their long dicks, if it was going to be similar to her encounter with the Longbone Tribe. "…Uh…Yes! Yes! I…I'll do it!" she whimpered in embarrassment, "I'd rather be your…uh, sex slave than be eaten."

"Good to hear!" laughed the troll, then yelling to his men, "Looks like we gots ourselves a new mate, brothers!"

* * *

><p>The trolls began dropping their loins left and right before the young elf, revealing their limp yet long cocks to Hana. She sighed in defeat and shook her head with shame, knowing it will be exactly like her encounter with the Longbone Tribe. "Why are you mongrels so attracted to me?" she whispered to herself. She looked up when the collar was taken off, still kneeling on the ground as the trolls began creeping to her. The troll antagonizing her grabbed her shoulders and forced her onto the ground, Hana gave him a wide-eyed look of fear.<p>

"Please be gentle," she whimpered as she was stiff as a board on the grass.

"No," replied the troll cruelly as he slapped her legs, causing her to loosen up as he slowly thrusted forward. Hana gasped when she felt his hard cock press against the lips of her pussy, then jamming into her without care. She yelled out as she was fucked by the troll, his long hard member ravaging her sex.

She grunted out with every rough thrust into her, trying to fight off the pleasure she was getting from the troll screwing her like a wild animal. The troll drooled with sadistic pleasure as he looked at her small jiggling breasts, saliva dripping onto her fine stomach.

"Bastard!" she moaned out as she was fucked, "Oh! Ah! Ah! Stop! You're! Nh! Ah! Too hard! Oh! Oh! Oh! OOOH!"

"Ya! Keep on da moanin'!" laughed the troll as he pounded into her pussy with a wild lust, "Keep on da pleadin'! Get's me hot, mon!"

She squealed when she felt his hot semen shoot into her sex, feeling it spurt out as he slid out of her. He laughed and licked her breasts, causing her to shiver and yelp as she closed her eyes and frowned.

Another troll walked over and picked her up by the arm, lifting her an inch above the ground. "Owowow!" she let out," Stop it, you brutish bastard!"

"Sexy ass elf!" chuckled the forest troll, who raised his hand and slapped her rear incredibly hard. She yelled out in pain, causing her to slightly tear up, a red mark appearing on her left cheek from the strike he gave her.

He grabbed her side with a hard grip and forced his ready penis into her unprepared ass, causing her to grunt out from the penetration, blushing wildly as her brows quaked and quivered. The troll let go of her arm and kept both hands on her hips as he fucked her ass, pounding into her with incredible lust. She whimpered with her eyes shut as the troll rammed into her tight anus, she looked over to him with annoyance and anger, grabbing his hands trying to pull them off.

"It's! Too! Hard!" she grunted with tire, "Slow! Uh! Please! Slow! Down! Down! DOWN! AAAAHAAH!" The troll ignored her as he fucked Hana's tight ass, his fat balls slapping against her cheeks. He gave a deep lick on the back of her head, panting with pleasure. She winced and shuddered with every thrust, the troll still pounding into her anus with animalistic pleasure.

Finally, she moaned into the sky as the forest troll's semen spilled out and ran down her legs. When the troll released his hold of the poor girl, she fell on the ground and panted heavily as cum leaked from her vulva and anus, already sweating.

* * *

><p>"I…can't go on…" she let out, embarrassed and annoyed.<p>

"You be choosin' to be food, now?" threatened a troll as he walked over and began rubbing her sore butt.

"No…please…" she yelped, her skin getting goosebumps from him rubbing her butt, "I don't…wish to die…"

"Then, I be sayin' you be gonna be doin' us for a long time, mon," hissed the troll threateningly. He quickly flopped on top of her and pinned her on the ground, she struggled slightly much to his pleasure. He grabbed his shaft and helped slide it into her wet sex, shoving it deep into her as she whined and winced.

The troll quickly thrusted into her as she squirmed and squealed, her body used up by these equally-xenophobic trolls. Her breasts rubbing against the wet grass as she grabbed and tugged it, her blushed cheek pressing against the grass.

She tried to hold her urge to come in as the troll kept on humping her like a wild dog, he even panted like one. She didn't want to come, but the long strong cock in her pussy only exacerbated it.

"No! No! Aaaah!" she yelled out, feeling her pussy tingle and expel more juices. She whined as her whole body began trembling as the troll still fucked her on the grass, prickling against her naked flesh.

Another troll came over and squatted before her, his erect cock in plain view as it stood up pointing at the sky. "Like what ya see, elfy-lady?" hissed the troll, rubbing his shaft slowly.

"Screw you," growled an angry Hana, then moaning out as she felt more cum in her sex shoot inside her.

"Haha! Dat be mah job!" laughed the troll as he slid out, his cock springing out and shooting a bit of his jizz on her ass cheeks.

She began taking deep breaths, keeping her mind clear and away from breaking. Her last encounter with sex-crazed trolls turned her into an engine of sex and rape.

The troll grabbed her face and rudely rubbed his cock against her face, she grunted as his sweaty balls smacked her face. Her lips forced against his scrotum, closing her eyes in shame and annoyance. Her ego was splitting, but at least her mind was still intact…for now.

* * *

><p>Later that day, she was forced on a wooden slab. Her feet on the grass as her hands were bound by rope with her tush facing the lustful trolls, eyeing it like roasted meat.<p>

"I be lovin' days like dese!" laughed one troll as he walked over and placed his hands on her rear, causing her to shiver fearfully. She groaned as he slammed his cock into her pussy, fucking her like she didn't even matter to him.

A line of trolls were behind him, waiting for a turn with the blood elf they kidnapped and forced her to service them in exchange she doesn't get turned into gumbo. She moaned and panted with every hard pound into her pussy, on her toes and sweating onto the wood enough to make it wet.

She tightened her whole person as he would shoot his seed into her sex, grinding her teeth together. Poor Hana, she would always be given two or five seconds of cool down before some other troll would run over and shove his cock into her ass or pussy, fucking her like a dog in heat. She would've preferred a dog in heat than these beasts in this very moment.

Cock after cock would ravage her, pounding into her as she moaned and sweat. She rested her head on the wood as she was humped, panting into it as she was fucked like some common whore by the just as spiteful forest trolls.

Hana wanted to just release her inner demon, who was gnawing and biting inside her to get out. But she still kept it inside, even though the cocks would fuck her with great strength and wild, the cum leaking out and dripping down the slab, and her body getting more and more exhausted.

* * *

><p>Many minutes later, she was released from the slab, only for her to fall on her knees on the grass. She was sweating like a hog on a summer's day, her blush red as a Fel orc, and panting like a poor dog that had ran for miles. She had the expression of loss, holding her arm like a child, her pussy and ass white with her captor's cum, dribbling down her legs in great torrent.<p>

"Stop…I…am warning you," she moaned out, her breasts heaving with every tired breath.

"No take-backs! Elf!" laughed the lead troll, who stood before her and began masturbating directly in front of her face. She looked at him angrily, baring her teeth at him in an attempt to intimidate him.

"I'm…warning you…" she hissed as he continued to masturbate, panting harder and harder, "I will…not be degraded in such a way…fucking me…is one thing…but I will not let you degrade me with…"

But, her glare turned into wide-eyed surprise and shock with his cum shooting directly at her face. Hitting her forehead, her nose, and even brushing against her lips. She was frozen solid, her ego broken and her spirit crushed by such an act. The troll, however, chuckled and patted Hana's face mockingly. She couldn't even reply, she just knelt there, shocked and degraded.

He turned around and yelled to his men with triumph, "Dis whore elf sure knows how to satisfy da bettah man!" The other trolls laughed at the speech, slapping their knees and some coughing from how hard they laughed.

This only further dragged Hana's sanity, hearing the trolls laugh at her misery, her degradation. She slowly picked herself up, her strength somehow regained as she placed her hand on her face. As she wiped the cum down from her face, she was sporting a glare that could kill, a cold dead glare with a glimmer of insanity as her left eye began to twitch like an earthquake.

The trolls continued to laugh and cheer without noticing her, she looked at the same troll who came on her face, dead-zeroing her attention on him. Without a moment to hesitate, she ran to him as he was bragging to his insane strength, she gripped the trolls shoulder roughly, much to his great surprise, and violently flipped him over on his back. The trolls watched in surprise as she jumped on the troll and shoved his cock into her sex.

And with that, Hana began riding him wildly as she looked at him with a crazed grin. "You like this? Huh? You like using me like a whore? BE MY GUEST!" The troll, slightly intimidated, shrugged and smiled as he grabbed her ass and let her go to town on him as she moaned and yelled out in pleasure. Hana bounced up and down on him, sweating wildly as she fucked the troll.

"Yeah! Yeah! Almost there! Yeah!" she panted out, clenching her eyes shut as she felt a pleasurable surge rage across her tight body, causing a cracked yet loud yell from the orgasm.

She kept on bouncing her body on him, going slower yet looking down at him with a disturbing smile. "You like this, troll? You like fucking me? Hm?""Oh! When ya be so willin'?" laughed the troll, somewhat nervous of her behavior. She giggled and didn't respond, still humping him with her breasts slightly bouncing for him.

The trolls laughed from the back, thinking her new behavior would be a beneficent part of their new slave. They were wrong.

* * *

><p>Minutes later, the trolls would be tired, yet were having a lot of fun with their new slave. Hana was over at the local totem, sucking on the balls of a pleasure yet tired forest troll, who was leaning at the totem with her hand on her head. She sucked and slobbered his scrotum as she looked at him with her wide-eyes, feeling his shaft on her face as her rear was completely defenseless.<p>

One tired yet jovial forest trolls squatted behind her and quickly slid his long cock into her wet cum-covered sex. She moaned with the balls in her mouth as he began pumping into her pussy like a dog, grunting at how soft and moist it was.

Hana slid the balls from her mouth as she grabbed the cock and began fellating the long penis as she blushed wildly and winced with every pump into her wet sex. She would wrap her hands around the rest of his shaft and began bopping her fist softly up and down as she sucked his head.

The sexy yet crazy elf Hana moaned as the white warm semen ran down her throat as she happily gulped it down. She moved her head away as he fell on his ass, tired and panting as she panted and moaned with a bit of semen dripping out her mouth.

"Grab my breasts, mongrel!" she moaned out in a mixture of lust and anger, "Now!" The troll groaned as he grabbed her mounds and squeezed them, causing her to yelp in pleasure.

"You be very insatiable…" groaned the troll as he kept fucking the elf.

"Shut up!" growled Hana in her nymphomaniac rage, "Just fuck me, you green fool!" She kept on moaning and exclaiming as she felt the troll her pussy. She sported a dark smile and her tongue flopped out as her insane state was only fed and fed and fed…

* * *

><p>Much time later, most of the trolls were on the ground, groaning with tire as they stumbled around. Most were already asleep, their cocks limp and sore, cum covering every inch of their shaft.<p>

However, Hana was still walking around, naked and sporting an insane gaze. She sported one troll that was leaning against a totem, his dick erect and large for her convenience.

Hana took this as a challenge and ran to him with an emotionless expression. The troll, panting with fear, grabbed a nearby knife and held it at her in defense. Hana, however, simply kicked the knife away from his hand with her insanity-filled strength and leapt on him.

Without any time to waste, she wrapped her legs around him and grabbed his penis, raising it up and sliding it into her over-needy sex. She moaned loudly with insane ecstasy as she rode him as he stumbled around with a groan and fell on his back. Hana did not mind, she still was bouncing up and down with her arms wrapping behind his neck. She pecked his cheek with kisses as she did not stop fucking the forest troll.

"Stop, mon…I be…tired…" he moaned out, getting his just desserts, "My cock be…sorin' up somethin' fierce, mon!"

"What? You wanted this. You wanted to rape me!" she moaned as she, in-turn, raped the troll, "I will not stand for hypocrisy! Now shut up and fuck me!"

The troll groaned as he grabbed her butt and squeezed them as he tried to pull her off, but she was harder to pull off than a leech. This only caused her to hump faster, giggling madly as she raped the troll with an insane smile.

* * *

><p>Time went by, and most of the savage forest trolls were on the ground, tired and unconscious. Some are even dead from exhaust. This seems to happen when one breaks Hana's small ego.<p>

The tents were tattered, the totems were toppled over, and the grass was stained with troll cum. The remaining five trolls were backed against a rock, panting and sweating like wild animals.

"What be goin' on!" groaned one forest troll.

"How should I know, mon!" sighed another in frustration.

"Where be she?" whimpered another in fear.

"I think she be gone…" sighed the first troll.

Suddenly, their fears were revisited when they saw Hana over at the distance, glaring at them with her body covered in their spunk. They whimpered as she stepped to them slowly and intimidating, swaying her cum-covered hips and her eyes giving a glare that freezes air.

"What's wrong? I thought this is what you wanted? I thought you dirty beasts wanted to fuck me like an animal!" ranted a completely out-of-her-mind Hana Silverbow, "I am giving in! And now! You want OUT! No! Not gonna happen!"

One of the trolls grabbed a tomahawk and raised it in threat, shivering with fear. "Stay back, mon! Or I get ya!"

She did not respond.

"I be warnin' ya!" let out the troll as he shivered.

She did not respond.

"Dat be it! I warned ya!" stammered the troll, getting ready to throw his tomahawk at her.

Suddenly, from out of nowhere, came from the skies was a large pale tauren, wearing only brown shorts and his fur covered in red markings, wielding a large battle totem as he slammed it at the trolls, smashing their bones and killing them brutally for her.

Hana stopped and stood there, looking at the ground with an uneasy look. The tauren got up and walked over to Hana as she stood before him, naked and wet.

"Hana, did you go insane again?" asked the tauren with annoyance.

"…Yes…I think I did," sighed Hana, slowly coming back to reality, "…I really need to get help from this sort of behavior, don't I Kurn?"

"It did save your life," added Kurn, "And yet…makes me fear the day you decide to settle down." She growled and winced a bit, looking up at him with slight tears in her eyes.

"…He came on my face…" she growled out with a tiny bit of shame covered in anger.

Kurn nodded and said, "That would indeed cause this behavior, Hana. But this xenophobic hate of trolls is…"

"Kurn," she interrupted out of the blue, "Can you carry me? Because if I move an inch now, I am going to collapse from sheer tire."

The tauren did as she asked and quickly picked her up, cradling her in his arms as she slowly closed her eyes, her madness subsiding greatly. He began to walk away from the camp as her feet dangled as she rested her head on his fuzzy arms.

"Kurn…" she asked in exhaustion as she was carried away by the tauren, "Where were you?""The rock slide knocked me into a nearby quarry, finally got here on time before you were killed," replied Kurn with a snort.

"Well, this beats that time you told me of that encounter with the orc girl in Ogrimmar, yes?" joked Hana in a breath.

"…What about the time with the Longbone?" retorted Kurn with a smirk. Hana couldn't help but smile at her "friend's" remark. Kurn also smiled with his "friend'.

And now, finally, she could rest…

* * *

><p><strong>The Banana Slug: …<strong>

…**Even I am afraid of Hana! But I find her the sexiest thing since Zooey Deschanel! And don't worry, only excessive troll gang-bangs, facials, and belittling her. So, whatever you do. Don't. Fuck. With. Her. Ego.**

**Hold on, I have someone at the door…**

…

**HANA SILVERBOW! OMG! NOOOOO!**


	15. Anastasia

**The Banana Slug: Besides Hana Silverbow, I like Anastasia Deadheart. She's sassy, suave, and sexy. Plus, depraved as it may sound, having her fuck the undead monsters is sexy and hot.**

**And so, I decided to go a bit further into her history…and here it is!**

* * *

><p><strong>LustCraft<strong>

**By The Banana Slug**

**Chapter 15: Anastasia**

* * *

><p>My name…is Anastasia Deadheart…<p>

I am a proud member of the Forsaken, a treasure hunter, and a damn good looking one if I say so myself. And, like many others, I know little to nothing about my past.

That is, until a few days ago, when I was in the dungeons of the Temple of Atal'Hakkar, after I slain a cadre of those jungle trolls guarding the place…I discovered something that took my interest.

It was a small little music box, a small black and white container that when opened is a clock inside that sends out this quaint and nostalgic melody, it froze me when I first listened to it. And it still does freeze me…

…because I remembered almost everything.

"Anastasa?" grumbled a voice childish yet booming.

"Anastasia," I corrected, turning to my abomination companion, Gumsuck. I got him and a gang of ghouls from a perverted misogynist who used to blackmail me, I got the upper-hand though. He used Gumsuck and his ghouls to fuck my body, but he did not expect me enjoying their company as they did mine.

"What we do here?" asked the juvenile Gumsuck, as we walked down a path in Duskwood, crows cawing in the distance and the wolf howl in the foggy day sky.

"To follow an epiphany, dear," I replied calmly, keeping to the pathway with a lock-on to my destination. A house. My house.

"What epiphany?" asked one of my ghouls as he walked over beside me.

"A sudden realization, dear," I said to him, "Something from my old life."

As we walked down the path, I began to remember my old life…so many details left forgotten. I would cry if I could…but I can't, I can only remember.

I remembered my old name, it wasn't Anastasia Deadheart, only what I could remember my name as at the time. It was Goodheart, not Deadheart, Anastasia Goodheart was my old name. But even though I realize this, I am still Anastasia Deadheart…Goodheart died a long time ago.

I also remember my life in…Stormwind, I remember I tended to flowers. I was a florist? This made me more than bewildered, as you could possibly guess. An arrogant yet beautiful Forsaken a florist in her past life? Impossible, it is just too…bizarre.

And yes, the first time I met him…my husband. He was a footman of the Stormwind guard. He would buy a flower every day, just to see me. I was smitten by him over time…the Anastasia of now would've thought him a love-struck fool. My personality back then was kind, naïve, and hopeful…hate myself for saying that it disgusts me, but it does.

And yes…the wedding in winter. The snow falling down from the sky, my family there to see me married to my man, the footman…I said yes. And I felt his kiss upon my lips…his lips against mine…My family…I can hardly remember them…I remember a father and a sister…that is all. But what I remember the most…the kiss…my kiss…our kiss…

Then, I remember my death. The carriage, it was snowing. The road was icy. The horse lost control! I fell out the door! I reached out for him! I fell down the hill! My body fell down into the river! …I was pulled out, but I died, I died cold and freezing…I died in my sister's arms.

Free from my memories, I fell on my knees, panting heavily. I felt like crying, I wished I cried. But I failed to do so. A hand reached out and helped me back up…Gumsuck, oh Gumsuck, what a loyal creature. He was so concerned, it hurt. I smiled at him to be sure I was alright and patted his face, my heart was shared with the simpleton.

That was the end of the most important aspects of my past life. The rest were horror, me a servant of the Scourge. Digging through the dirt. Hungry for flesh. Hungry for death. I remember I was quite lucky during battles, always picking the right side. The only wound I received for the Lich King was one across my cheeks, giving my smile today. Mind you, I never bothered to stitch them then…I was an animal…

And then, one day, as I stumbled around the forests, I regained my life. I regained my independence. And thus, I joined the Dark Lady in the attack of the Nathrezim in the Capital, where I received my neck-wound from a blow from Detheroc…tearing him to shreds was worth it after that…

Lost in my thoughts, that was when I saw my destination…my god…

* * *

><p>It was a small dingy place, a little cottage in the woods near the road. It was old, rotted, and yet had a charm that was too hard to explain why it had such a quality. Perhaps when I was alive it was in much better condition…god I cannot even remember that detail.<p>

I…I couldn't go in…I was so scared.

"Pretty woman…scared?" let out Gumsuck with worry, tilting his head as he grabbed my shoulder carefully, "Want…go home…go Undercity?"

"No, no," I replied with a tear in my eye, "I'm…I'm fine…" I stepped closely towards the cottage with light feet, feeling Gumsuck's fat hand slip from my soft dead shoulder as I got closer and closer to the door.

Before I grabbed the handle, I turned and smiled. "You may go now. Entertain yourself by eating a deer or dwarf or something. But keep yourself close…"

Gumsuck looked at me with his sad eyes, wanting to stay and keep me safe. Such a lovely creature, I love him like a son…despite our sexual relationship. With a grunt, he walked away with a sad slouch down the cobblestone path. I watched him trudge, a slight frown on my face as I knew he was worried about me. That spectacle a few minutes ago should be enough to make the poor dear concerned. I'll make it up to him.

* * *

><p>Pushing the door open was terrifying to me, and I can't tell you why. I slowly entered the room as I looked around, gods was it dusty. The bed, the table, the cold fireplace, it was all abandoned and disused.<p>

This would have been my home, then I died. I could have had children here, then I died. I died…I died, but where is my…husband?

I walked over to the table, and instinctively, I sat down on the dusty chair and…just sat there. I was dead to the world as I just sat there and stared at the nothingness in this…broken home. My home. A long…time ago.

"I knew…" those words, they froze me even more. I couldn't move, I was scared. Those words echoed behind me, and I couldn't say anything to the man behind me.

"I knew…you'd return…" the voice was weak, but it was nostalgic and burned my soul, "Someday…you'd return to…me…"

"No…I…I haven't," was all I could say to the poor man, "The woman you…the woman you knew is dead…"

"…No, you are not," he said to me, "You were dead…but now, now you are anew. Reborn like a phoenix, and you have returned to me."

I lifted myself up, slowly turning to him to face my husband at long last, with a quivering lip, I say, "…I can't stay…I am dead. I can only…comfort you…with the memory of the girl you once knew…"He came closer to me, with I frozen in place as I felt his hands on my arms. I couldn't help but open my mouth and let him kiss me, feeling his cold tongue against mine. Gods, I couldn't resist…I needed him.

"Uh!" was the sound I made when I felt him lower down and slide my chain skirt, revealing my naked rear-end as he began groping it. "Wait…I…" I didn't know what to say, all my words were silenced by my own desire to kiss him. Lifting his shirt up as we kissed, I'd feel something press against my thigh before it went up.

"Gah! …Aaaaah! Nnnnnn…" I felt him enter my sex, his throbbing member pumping into me as we stood in the middle of the small house. It was rapid, it was so fast inside of me, I was his.

Why was I so conscientious? I would be so unabashed when one would take me as I stand, in times I would switch and become the master…but I wanted to be his love once more as I clutched his shoulders and wrapped my leg around his waist as I was his wife at long last.

"Ah! Ah! Oh god! Don't stop!" I pleaded with him, my forehead against his, "Heh. Heh! Oh my…ooooooh! Please! Don't stop!" Flesh clapped together, his hand on my buttocks as I couldn't stop myself from moaning as I felt him rub them. It felt so good, with every pump up my undead womanhood sending waves of pleasure into my body as he took me. I truly didn't want it to stop.

* * *

><p>I couldn't stop looking at him, as I laid on the bed, naked and aroused. I could feel his shaft ram into my like a rabid animal, my body shaking from the pleasure as I would cry out and clutch my fingers against the bed sheets as he was on top of me.<p>

My legs were still around his waist, wanting more out of his love as he gave all his strength into my cold undead body, with flesh clapping together as my beautiful breasts bounced wildly from his non-stop thrusting.

"Oh god! It so goooood…" I cried out, with my teeth clenching and my body tensing up, "I love you! I love you!" I wanted to cry, but there were no tears to be made.

"Don't leave…" he begged as he made love to me, with the bed creaking and my body quivering, "I…need you…"

"Yes…" I whimpered out, "…just…don't make me…" I held my head back as he began kissing my neck, wrapping my arms around him as I was lost in the lovely pleasure my…husband gave me. I truly, truly never wanted to leave him again.

His lips against mine sealed the deal as I continued to feel that fat thing slam deep inside me over and over again, I couldn't stop myself even if I wanted to. I wanted to be his wife, the one he lost. I still am not sure if I am her, but I will try.

"Make me…make me…" I kept whimpering out, feeling him get faster and faster. I held tight to his body as my eyes widened and my mouth hung wide open. Oh god, I was coming!

"FuuuuUUUUUCK!" I screamed out into the sky, feeling my body roar out in pleasure as he kept pumping inside of me with that gift from man. I panted and groaned as he kept treating me so good, making me feel so amazing, making me feel like a woman in love.

I couldn't believe this was happening to me, I felt so happy. I felt so loved. I don't think I can go back to my life from before, I don't think I can go back being with my friends again. I am home, I am finally home.

* * *

><p>When I fell asleep, I was nestled against him, smiling, happy. My arms around him as I laid with him, both of us naked from our union as his seed leaked out my sex and dribbled from his tip. Anastasia and her love, together at long last, not even death getting rid of our love.<p>

When I awoke, his was gone. I was on my side as I was already half-asleep. It was night-time, the house was completely dark. Where did my husband go? I slowly and tiredly sat up, my feet pressing against the cold dusty floor as I look around. No where. He was nowhere to be found.

I called out to him, maybe he was outside, but I didn't hear a reply except the wolves howling in the distance and the crickets chirping throughout the night. I reached down to the bed and grabbed the old blanket, covering myself instinctively as a great unknown filled my heart.

I took a gander out the window and saw a plow standing straight outside, sticking into the dirt for a while before falling down and hitting something hard and brittle. I was scared, but why? It was just the night, the night gives me no fear, even if it is covered in fog with gods-knows-what lies within. Gathering my courage, I walked through the door and stepped into the cold night.

I strolled into the garden behind the house, hoping to god I will find him out there as I frantically turned my head, seeing no one but the trees and the fog. I called out to him over and over again, constantly calling to my love. With every word, sorrow grows deeper, with no response.

I stubbed my foot on the hoe, looking to see it cut pretty deep into it as I also saw something that would drive a lesser person insane. A lesser person like me. Oh god, I was shaking.

It was a skeleton, a dried up skeleton with worms and flies eating the left-over meat from the bones. It wasn't the flies or the worms or the fact a dead skeleton was letting out little whimpers from my lips as I shook like an earthquake, soon breaking me into a moment of insanity. It was the fact…the skeleton…

…was…

…wearing…my…

…husband's…

…clothes…

* * *

><p>"He's dead…he's dead…he's dead…"<p>

I kept repeating to myself as I stood in the middle of the wrecked home, naked with my hair a mess. The bed was turned, the table destroyed with pieces of wrecked chairs, and pieces of dishware scattering the floor.

What the fuck happened to me? Did I go insane from the hope he was alive and just…pretended I had sex with him? Was it a shadow of who he once was giving me final comfort? What happened?

I shook again, and was surprised when…tears…left my eye. I breathed in, only to let out a scream of sorrow, clutching my body hoping the specter will return to me in my time of need. But even as I sobbed like a babe, he didn't show. He left me. I don't understand. If he…loved me…why did he stay waiting for me, only to leave me when I wanted him back?

It's not right…it's not fair…

I shivered in terrible agony as I got up, reaching down and grabbing the blanket I used to cover myself instead of my armor. I'll get new ones, I can't bear to keep them after…he took them off.

My feet was embedded with shards of the dishware as I walked out of my old home, leaving it behind not wanting to stay and waste around like he'd want me to. No, he's gone. I'm gone. My life was gone for some time.

I looked to my left to see a campfire in the distance, along with a group of gangly figures resting around with a large figure, waving his arms to them. Gumsuck, telling a story to the other ghouls.

Gumsuck…

* * *

><p>"Then! Big fire come! Burn the ground! And dragon swoop and eat woman whole! Teeth rip her backflesh! That were Gumsuck back come from!"<p>

The ghouls clapped at his story as I walked in at the climax, like an old beggar looking for comfort in a cold hating world. Gumsuck smiled as he waddled to me, it broke my heart to see it die because of my emotionless sorrow.

"Pretty…Lady?" he grumbled out, "You…hurt?"

"…Yes…" I said, sitting with on a log as the ghouls looked at me with concern. They cared so much for me. Created just to humiliate me, and grow to love me.

One by one, the ghouls would sleep, grumbling in their sleep as I sat in front of the dwindling fire, watching it as the blue sky shined overhead. Morning. I was lost that long. The only one who stayed awake, keeping me company, was Gumsuck. He sat there, silent as I was. When he did speak, I jumped in shock.

"Feet…hurt?" he let out, "…Let…Gumsuck…help?" I nodded with a smile, and I watched him pull a stitch and needle from his pocket as I watched him take care of my little wounds, pulling out shards and stitching the slits up.

"…You find something?" he mumbled out, "…in house?"

"…No…" I said to him kindly, "just sadness and memories. In fact, I don't know what I found in that dingy old place."

"Gumsuck thought…you were gonna leave…" he sighed out in despair, "…stay in home…want to live in house with love…"

"Of course not," I spoke with shock, "why would you think that?"

"Gumsuck not leave…" he groaned out, looking at me with those large mismatched eyes, "…because Gumsuck with…someone he love…" I looked at him so much with shock, and I was touched by his words. As he made the final stitches to my foot, I reached out and touched his face, rubbing it as he looked up at me.

"Gumsuck…you have no idea how much that means to me," I breathed out to him, "I don't know…what to say…"

"No…need say…." he grunted, getting up and sitting next to me once again as I looked up to him, "…I do anything for…Anna…Ana…uh, Anastuh-uh…Anastuh-"

"Anastasia," I said to him with a warm loving smile, "It's okay…it's a hard name to say, I know." I slid up closer to him, resting against him as I couldn't help but keep smiling. He sighed happily, he was so loveable.

I was home. I was always home. With him. With them. Together…

* * *

><p><strong>The Banana Slug: (sniff) (grumble) That was lovely. I think I outdid myself there, I hope.<strong>

**Anyway, sorry for the delay, but I am making porn again! Aren't you happy? I am still not sure if I can call it erotica or not, most likely not, given the F-bombs and the constant use of 'cum', I don't think it would.**


	16. Randy Panda and the Choice of War

**The Banana Slug: Y'know, I have NO IDEA why everyone has got their tiny lil' panties up in a bunch about the Pandaren? The Pandaren are FUCKING AWESOME! Kung Fu Panda was inspired by those sons of bitches, mang! Don't quote me on that, though.**

**Which is why it fucking pisses me off when people piss about them. People have been ranting and ranting and ranting at Blizzard to play them, and now that we finally can, you people get angry and hiss at Blizzard? FOR SHAME!**

**So, with a new update, let's get on with the lemon and help these assholes breed in captivity! Because if those assholes are too damn lazy to fuck, then they were doomed for the start.**

* * *

><p><strong>LustCraft<strong>

**By The Banana Slug**

**CHAPTER 16: Randy Panda and the Choice of War**

* * *

><p>Rando Lovebarrow was a merry fellow, bright blue his jacket is with a gold pattern along the ridges as his large furry belly was there for all to see. He wore black pants that had a red sash around it that didn't help keep them up, forcing the Pandaren to continiously pull his pants up over and over again.<p>

Rando had a ponytail on the back of his head, and a large chin that was connected with an incredibly wide grin. In said grin was a long pipe as smoke seeped from the nostrils of the Pandaren as he walked with a long katana resting against his shoulder.

Rando sighed happily as he walked down the boardwalk of Booty Bay, hoping for some good ale and fine company. Happily, he walked into the first tavern he saw and stopped in the middle to see all the drunk merry-goers. All of them, be they Horde or Alliance, were in good spirits and great happiness.

He looked to the bar, and noticed a sight that caused his brow to rise. It was a female Night Elf, with long purple hair running down her back and such a voluptuous figure. She wore a pair of purple shoulder pads with silver lining, a chest plate colored black that reached down to her thighs, and long black boots that ran up to her thighs. Another noticeable feature were her purple bottoms, with a string band keeping it up as Rando would notice her rear pressed against the wooden chair as she drank at the bar.

Rando strolled over calmly and sat right next to her, putting down his katana and pressing it against the table as he nodded and grinned at the Night Elf woman. She had black markings around her glowing blue eyes, and a small almost unnoticeable smile.

"A Pandaren in Booty Bay?" she inquired, "First time for everything."

"First time, you say?" gasped a shocked Rando, "Why would a Pandaren stay away from such a lively place? Good food. Excellent Drink."

"And good company," she added calmly, "My name is Ashari Moonwisp. Yours?"

"Rando Lovebarrow, my dear," he greeted with a tip of his pipe, "A Pandaren traveller who wants nothing more than to meet so many and drink so much."

"Sounds like you enjoy the finer things in life," Ashari said to him with a tilt of the head, "and what of your allegiances? Are you with the Alliance or the Horde?"

"Ah, a question not so easily answered, friend Moonwisp," answered Rando with a slight uneasiness, "I am not too keen on joining either. The choice of war is quite the hard one, no?"

"I agree," sighed Ashari sadly, "but we all have to pick a side, Rando, I wouldn't mind having someone as lively as you bolstering the ranks of our Alliance. I heard Pandarens are quite efficient fighters, and you wouldn't be traveling the world if you were not."

"True, true," breathed out Rando as he sipped his beer, "but it is still a very difficult choice, it all has to do with one's own beliefs and the side's benefits."

"Benefits?" asked Ashari curiously.

"Correct," he continued, "One cannot go willy-nilly and join a side because one told them too, one has to look at the benefits of joining the Alliance."

Ashari pressed her finger against the rim of her mug and asked, "…Perhaps I can…tell you of some of the benefits in my room." Rando looked at her with curiosity, drinking more of his ale as he became anxious of the benefits.

* * *

><p>Before he knew it, Rando was pushed on the comfy bed of a nice tavern room with Ashari standing in front of him with a dark mischievous grin.<p>

"Now…let us get started," she said to him, reaching down and grabbing his pants. Rando watched with awe as she yanked them down to reveal his semi-flaccid cock rest against his large furry balls as she grabbed the bottoms of her skimpy outfit.

"One of our primary advantages is the tactical strategy of our armies," she explained as she yanked them down, stepping over them and standing before him with her bottoms in her fingers and her slit a beautiful view for Rando.

"You don't say…" breathed out Rando as he watched her undo the back of her chest plate, soon revealing her large bouncing breasts as his member began to grow at the sight of such a lovely image.

"It's just a mixture of human knights, elven archers, and gnomish technology," she continued, climbing over Rando with a glint in her eye as her wet slit was just an inch above his hard penis, "As well as very good planning from our excellent generals."

"Of course, that is only a part of the factors that hold the Alliance together, Rando," she cooed, lowering her hips down with the cock-head rubbing against her needing sex before slamming her hips down. She groaned out as she felt that girth rub against her wet walls, and soon, Ashari began riding him with her lovely breasts bouncing for him.

"Oooohoho!" chuckled Rando in pleasure, "Tell me more!"

"Okay, okay," she panted out as Moonwisp rode her new Pandaren friend, "another…is our technology…and magic…ah! Ah!"

"Slow down, friend!" urged Rando playfully, reaching down and massaging her rear end as she rode him wildly.

"I can't! I can't!" she moaned out, "You feel so good! Nyah! Ah! Oh! Mmmmh!" As she humped her new friend, Ashari looked down to see his long fat cock slide in and out of her as she felt his warm fuzzy hands play with her buttocks. Her mouth hung open as she went faster and faster, flesh clapping together as his large testicles squished against her ass over and over again.

Ashari arched her back and moaned in pleasure as shocks of orgasmic ecstasy raced through her body, with Rando watching her jiggling breasts with a dumb tongue-flapping grin as he enjoyed the company she gave him.

"By Elune's grace!" she cried out to him, "You are so big! Ah! Naaah! Mmmyah!" Ashari Moonwisp reached back and grabbed his hand clasping her right buttock as she clenched her eyes and dropped her jaw as the sounds of the bed creaking and flesh clapping together sent her over the edge.

Finally, she groaned out as she felt his white juice fill her up and spurt out her sex as Rando hooted out in relief, clenching his teeth and eyes as he pressed his head against the bed.

"Ho…ho…ho…" panted out Rando, with Ashari sitting on him with a relieved breath and a satisfied grin.

"And thirdly, we are more attractive than those trolls and tauren brutes," she concluded, sitting on him as she bit her lip playfully, "and we are more intuned with the Elven arts of erotic love. Don't you agree?"

"Oh…I can…see that…" he panted out, releasing his grip on her ass as she slid off of him and stood before him, reaching down and grabbing her gear from the wooden floor.

"We should do this again, Rando," she said as she slid her panties back in place.

"Oh…I agree, friend Moonwisp," laughed the Pandaren as he yanked his pants up back to cover his shame, with Ashari buckling her chest plate back over her chest.

"And remember the Alliance's benefits, they will do you well," she said, walking out the room with a calm and lovely, "Ande'thoras-ethil."

* * *

><p>Later that night, Rando would walk out of the tavern with a satisfied and happy grin, strolling through the docks with a beer bottle in hand. Convinced, he was ready to take the lovely Night Elf's suggestion for the Alliance, but his night had other plans for him.<p>

"Hello there," cooed a lovely voice, so Rando turned his head and saw a blood elf leaning against a building in an alley. She was a petite creature, but sported short red hair and kind green eyes. She wore a red little outfit that covered above her breasts and ended with a skirt covering her thighs. She sported a pair of red knee-high boots and held in her hand a magical staff.

"Hello, my name is Rando," he greeted back, "What's yours?"

"Shinta Bloodwoven," she replied, "I never met a Pandaren before. I am always so interested in meeting new races. So much I can learn."

Rando walked over to the smiling shy blood elf, a beautiful anomaly lollygagging and looking at the smiling Pandaren with her own.

"You seem very curious for a blood elf," he chuckled, causing her to tilt her head and reply with a smile.

"Yes, I have lived in Quel'Thalas for many years, and I left just after my sixteenth birthday," replied Shinta, "just to see the world. Meet new people."

"So, you and I have something in common, eh?" he said, leaning down as Shinta smiled at him, "Both look for the most in life, meeting interesting characters and gazing at the wonders of the world."

"Oh my, I…by the gods," she sighed out nervously with a great blush, "I…wouldn't mind…if you…" Rando took this as an invitation, reaching down and grabbing her thighs and rubbing them from under her skirt as he began licking her neck with his large fat tongue.

"Ah! I…wow…" panted out Shinta with a great big smile, "I never been with a Pandaren before. I didn't know you were so…passionate."

Rando looked up at her and said with a big dumb grin, "Well, I never been with a Blood Elf as kind-hearted as you. Might as well give it a shot before I join the Alliance."

Shinta looked at him with curious pout. "Alliance? Why on all of Azeroth would you join those people?" Shinta asked him seriously, only to gasp and blush when he lifted up her skirt, showing off her young pussy as she blushed and trembled wildly.

"No care for panties, hm?" joked Rando, then answering her question with, "I dunno, they seem to have good tactical skills and seem very connected as an Alliance."

"Not really," she corrected, closing her eyes as Rando grabbed his pants, "they treated us Blood Elves poorly after the fall of our homeland, they pride themselves too highly, and they are quite xenophobic to other races. They are nothing but snob-nosed bastards."

Shinta then opened her eyes and looked down to see Rando's large penis, gasping in pleasure as it was already erect. "Oh my! It's so large! I'm not sure it will fit!"

"Not to worry, friend Bloodwoven," he said with a mischievous smile, "they all say that at first, then can't wait for more." She giggled at that joke, feeling him reach out and grab her arms and pin her on the wall as she grinned widely at him from her blushing face.

"As I was saying," she continued, "you should join the Horde. We have larger territory, larger armies, and a more passion for waAAAAAH!" She was interrupted by the ramming of Rando's penis into her tight slit, with lovely Shinta yelping and crying out in lust as she whined out in the pleasure.

"War?" he said as he pumped into the teenage elf, "Everyone says they better at war. But they do in fact have…larger land."

"Yes! Yes!" panted out Shinta as she looked up at him with puppy-dog eyes, "Yes…they do. Aaaand we have, uh-uh, undeniable savagery of the oh-oh-orcs annnd trolls-uh! Goblin…tech! Tcch! And our own blood elf muh-muh…muh…" She tried to speak, but the feeling of his penis ramming so fast inside her was too much.

"Magic?" finished Rando as he winced in the ecstasy.

"Yes! Magic!" she moaned out, her body getting goosebumps from the constant barrages he gave her. Her legs dangled in the air as she was held by the burly Pandaren fucking her little body, blushing all over her body as she closed her eyes and kept her mouth open as she was feeling such lovely pleasure.

"…But what about the tactics of the Alliance army?" he kept asking, still humping the blood elf slower than before.

"Ah! I…don't…I can't think…" she breathed out, "Uh…not much, ah-nyah, not much tactics can help…uh, a failing army. Oh! They have only ah-ah-ah!" She groaned and blushed wildly as he returned to his rapid thrusts into her pussy, biting her lip as she was lost in the gush of feelings. Rando chuckled playfully as he pumped faster and faster into her soft wet body.

Shinta screamed in pleasure as the feeling of his cum shooting into her tight sex was so good, feeling it seep as his thrusts got weaker and weaker. "Oh! Oh. Mmmmn. Thank you, Rando…" she said with a glimmer in her smile.

"Thank you," replied Rando, "…so, you think I should join your Horde instead, friend Bloodwoven?"

"Oh, yes," she replied with her blushing face sporting a large grin as her body was covered in sweat, "we could use someone like you…being with us. Ooooh. Anar'endal dracon. That was…so amazing."

"Hoho, thank you, friend Bloodwoven," he chuckled with a good heart, "and thank you, I shall give your Horde another chance." He backed away, with him putting his pants back up as Shinta laid against the wall with heavenly bliss on her face, smiling so contently that she looked at the stars above.

"Thank **you**…Rando…"

* * *

><p>Rando yawned loudly as he sat on the dock with his feet touching the water slightly. He looked at the sky with a pipe in hand, tapping his katana against his shoulder softly as he heard footsteps approach him. He looked to see a red-headed human walk beside him. She wore steel plate armor that covered her body except her head, with a long blue tabbard connected to it. She had brown eyes and freckles on her calm smiling face.<p>

"Excuse me, mind if I sit here with you?" she asked.

"Not at all! I always enjoy company," he greeted back, "I was actually planning to leave because it was so damn boring 'round here." He watched as the human sighed and sat next to her, with her flipping her long feathered locks in comfort.

"Thank you," she sighed with her hands resting against the wood, "My name is Catherine Greathorse."

"Rando Lovebarrow," he greeted back, "…I should warn you, I am considering joining the Horde. You may not want to be around me."

"Nonsense, Booty Bay is neutral territory," she responded with a warm smile, "though, I must ask, why would you join the Horde?"

Rando sighed, getting tired of this debate, but knew he was the one who brought it up, so he must explain. "Well…I've heard of their benefits, but what truly won me over was your treatment of the Blood Elves."

"By the Light," sighed Catherine sadly, "you were misinformed. One human general, a bigot and a despot, ruined our reputation with possibly our greatest allies. It's all very sad, really."

"Ah, true," he sighed back, "nothing ruins a friendship like one kink in the chain."

"That is quite true," cooed out Catherine in response, then tilting her head and asking, "What about one of your…philosophies? The Tushui?"

"Ah, yes," breathed out Rando in response, "Tushui. **Discipline is not a war that is won. It is a battle, constantly fought. **Values of right and wrong, that must be preserved no matter what."

"We have a lot in common…with their ways, Rando," she responded, sliding closer to him, "for we believe in doing right. Civilized."

"I don't understand the teaching much myself," added Rando, "I always wondered if it was hypocritical or not." He shrugged and said, "But I do understand right and wrong, friend Greathorse. Reasoned action, strict contemplation. No time for funny business when injustice is afoot. Something I do hold dear to my heart."

Catherine let out a small laugh and said, "Rando, don't think us so…prudish. Even though we believe in reason and civil minds…doesn't mean we don't know how to have a good time."

"Good time?" asked Rando with a suspicious tilt of the head.

"Y'know," continued Catherine proudly, "Horse-back riding, archery, reading, fishing…we have a lot of activies other than being so civil…"

"Oh? Really?" chuckled Rando, looking at Catherine with a wide smile. She smiled back, parting her hair as she said, "Oh yes…even that."

* * *

><p>The only thing found on the deck would be the clothing of Rando, the armor of Catherine, and the sounds of wading water and loud passionate pants.<p>

Underneath the deck, in the shallow water would be Catherine and Rando in sexual bliss. Both were naked, with Catherine hugging a support beam as she rested her head against the wood, her large breasts jiggling from Rando's pleasurable thrusts. He stood behind her, holding her thighs as he humped her from behind fast yet soft, his large member ramming her folds over and over again.

"By the Light…" she moaned out, "I…never done this…before…in the open…"

"First time for anything, friend Greathorse," he replied with a hushed tone.

She would continue to moan lightly and breath out with her body covered in goosebumps. Her legs were completely engulfed by the water, her thighs barely above it as she loved the mixture of hot and cold. Catherine grinned in pleasure as the Pandaren fucking her went faster and faster into her tight pussy, flesh clapping together as she felt the fur tickle her ass.

"Ah…ah…ah…" she whimpered out, "…nuh…mmmmnnnh…oh Rando, you make me feel so free…so good…ah…ah-ah-ah…oh my goodness."

She bit her lower lip as she moaned out loudly, feeling him go faster and harder into her tight slit, her ass quaking from the pounding he gave her. She hugged the beam with all her might as she pushed her rear farther against his lap, closing her eyes and letting him love her passionately.

"OOooooooh!" he moaned out, shooting his love into her as he gave a few more hard thrusts into her pussy, with the white seeds seeping out and dripping into the sea water as he heard Catherine's passionate breathing from the good love-making he gave her.

She cooed happily and giggled as he ran his hands up her back, petting her lovingly as she breathed so loudly at that. "Rando…you…are so good to me…"

* * *

><p>He panted as he walked down the Booty Bay harbor with his pants legs wet from his last tryst. He pursed his lips and blew out as he used his katana like a walking stick.<p>

"Why am I so popular?" he wondered out loud, "Trying to turn me to their factions. That's it…better join that silly Alliance."

"Alliance!?" chuckled out a voice, "Why them?" He sighed and turned his head, and his annoyance turned to arousal at this next sight.

It was an orc girl, skinny yet muscular light green body. She sported short spiky hair and large scanning eyes. She wore a leather strapless bra with brown bracers, then brown studded belt with cloth underwear and brown leather boots. Strapped to the belt was an axe, small yet deadly. She was standing in the middle of the boardwalk, standing in such a strong poise as she looked at him with her crossed arms and a sly grin.

"What pray tell do they call you, friend?" he asked tiredly.

"Koa, friend," she replied, "I heard of you. Heard you are quite the…lady-killer."

"Oh no, no killing ladies here," chuckled out Rando, holding his hand out, "just a night on the town. Promise, promise."

Koa laughed at that. "You're real funny, I like that," she flipped her hair and said, "So…what's this about joining the Alliance? You don't look like a pathetic milk-drinker. You look like a hard-biting, hard-loving fighter."

"I do my fair share of battles, always good to keep the blood pumping," he laughed as she walked over to him slowly, "but I also am very interested in the Tushui code. Seems to adhere to that at the moment."

"Mmm, but what about…what was it called?" said Koa as she approached him with a toothy grin, "…Huojin?"

"**Always challenge. Always question. In the pursuit of a greater good, inaction is the only wrong**," breathed out Rando, only to look down to see Koa look at him with a nice smile as she reached down his pants. He groaned pleasurably as she began rubbing his crotch in her hand.

"Oh dear," he panted out, "you are…quite quick, eh?"

"Mhm," replied Koa with a big grin, "So, about Kuojin."

"Oh, heheh, well," grunted out Rando as his member began growing hard from the attention she gave him, "…let us see, it teaches that if you do nothing, than you are disrespecting yourself…and there is no shame in defending your home or way of life."

"Honor, Rando," breathed out Koa, "the Horde hold honor above everything else. How about you? Are you an…honorable panda?" She grinned as she tugged down his pants to reveal his fat red cock as he looked down at her aggressive sexual nature.

"Oh!" he panted out, then chuckling and saying, "…ah. I do, honor is an important aspect of my life. It revolves around my entire life, even…"

"So…wouldn't the Horde suit your…" she breathed out, lowering her bottoms before him, stepping over them as she pressed against him with a wide grin, "…fancy?"

Rando reached down and rested his hands on her soft orc ass, petting them as she blinked suggestively at him. "…It might…" he replied, "It might…"

Koa sighed with passion as he helped her on the wooden walk, laying her on the floor as he panted at the feeling of her warm juices coating his cock as he slid them into her tight womanhood.

Koa panted loudly as he began ramming into her in the middle of public eye. He was slightly uneased by this, he was afraid of getting caught and getting a heavy fine. However, he couldn't say no when a beautiful woman like Koa was offering him sex in the middle of town.

Rando would slam into her little sex as she moaned out into the night and began to sweat at the feeling of his fat dick inside of her wet box. Koa clutched the back of his jacket as she felt his fur against her and heard flesh clap together from this voyeuristic union.

"Aaaah! AAAAAGH!" she cried out, "Gol'Kosh! You are! So! Good! Argh! Nnnnh! Damn! So damn…good…agh!"

Rando moaned himself as he lifted his head to the sky, with Koa leaning hers against the boardwalk. He groaned as he pounded his cock deep into her green pussy as he went faster and faster, causing her to blush wildly and grind her teeth in the pleasure.

"Ah! Ah! Nugh! Damn! Thok! Thok!" she cried out, her eyes wide from the intense fucking she received from this large fat Pandaren, "Ah! Dammit! It's! Too! Much! AAAAAGH!"

She whimpered in pleasure as Rando gave a few more weak but rough thrusts into her as his cum released into her lovely womanhood, Koa watching in blushing bliss as she looked at her sex getting the hard amount of thrusts into it for good measure.

"So…damn…good…" she groaned out, with Rando slowly, and tiredly, sliding off her as he knelt in front of her, breathing loudly and slowly as his flaccid over-used dick hung there with Koa looking at him with a wide grin.

"We should…do this again…" she groaned out with a weak smile, tilting her head out and pushing her legs together.

"Oh…'kay…" he groaned out, "…but not…today…"

* * *

><p>In a tavern room, Rando laid face first in a bed, groaning as he breathed out in exhaust. He moved around and looked out the window, seeing the sun breaking over the ocean…it is a shame he received no sleep last night. It was constant barrage of sex and politics.<p>

Rando moaned in agony, not regretting the trysts but it did take a heavy toll on his body, his mind, and his penis.

"Boy…" he panted out in utter tire, "…politics are exhausting…"

* * *

><p><strong>The Banana Slug: You should just join the Scourge. Everyone is equal there! :D<strong>

**So yeah, I forgot to rant about this one. Apparently someone gave me a review listing my mistakes. That I am fine with, I need to know I suck so that I can improve. What REALLY grinded my gears that this chick suddenly was like, "You don't know who I am so you can't yell back and there's nothing you can do aboot it! HAW HAW!" Pfft, really?**

**Like I said, I take criticism with stride. Don't be an arrogant little wanker and do that, I'm not gonna yell at you. At best, I won't say shit to you, but never yell. Y'know what I did to that review?**

…**I deleted it.**

**HeheheheHEHEH! HeheheheHEHEH! Suckit! Suckit dry! :P**


	17. Druid's Meet

**The Banana Slug: … |:[**

…

…**Okay, let me defend myself here.**

…

…**It isn't bestiality if the people are actually sentient beings pretending to be animals. If they take the form of animals, it ain't bestiality, it's just furry…**

…**y'know what? Fuck you.**

* * *

><p><strong>LustCraft<strong>

**By The Banana Slug**

**CHAPTER 17: Druid's Meet**

* * *

><p>Moonglade was a haven for those that wish to experience nature to the fullest, to those who want an emotional bond with it and able to harness its power to protect and weild it.<p>

In ancient times, only Night Elf males were allowed to become Druids, but with the changing times they allowed females to become druids as well, joining their fellow men as aspects of nature.

Tauren, whatever gender, would congregate together with nature. They were the first, and while it was hard to accept Night Elf druids, they soon joined together as brothers.

Despite the war and the factions, druids of all races would be one together and join together in the Moonglade, to mingle and learn how to enhance their bond with nature.

In a small meditation hut in the shores of Lake Elune'ara, there congregated two druids as they meditated together. One a female Night Elf and another a male Tauren, sitting across from each other with their legs crossed and breathing together in unison.

They were both without wear, preferring to wear no clothing in meditation and be like nature, naked and free.

The Night Elf had long white hair and light purple skin, with a tall voluptuous form and pure white eyes covered in dark purple markings. He breasts heaved as she breathed loudly and calmly, her eyes gazing against her partners as they were together in nature.

The Tauren was large, burly, yet young. He had black horns and brown fur, red markings on his shoulders, and green eyes looking across at the Night Elf. He was young, a starter druid, but very well-endowed.

Their connection was broken, causing their breathing to be infrequent and their gaze broken. "What…happened?" breathed out the Tauren.

"Nothing, Sha'or," replied the Night Elf, "it seems your mind is clouded by thoughts, which broke our connection to each other."

"…What does…that mean, Master Hyria?" he asked her.

Hyria smiled and said, "You are thinking of something other than nature…or to be honest, you are focused on something primal in nature. Am I correct, Sha'or?"

Sha'or grunted in embarresment. "Perhaps…master. I couldn't…" he murmured out to her, "…help but look at you and…feel…"

"Attraction," she completed, "An urge to mate. You have the Heart of a Beast, Sha'or. While I am a healer of nature, you are a destroyer of corruption. One must know that for such a way in the ways of druidism is not unheard of nor discouraged."

Hyria nodded her head to him and said, "But, those animalistic urges will get in the way of your daily life, Sha'or. In order to control them, you will need to find a way to placate them. You need an outlet."

"Master…" moaned out Sha'or, "are you asking me…to mate with you?"

"It seems so," replied Hyria with an amused smile, "do not worry, this is only a way to control your urges by expelling them. It will not be easy, I promise you."

Sha'or slowly got to his hooves, standing before his master with a hard and stiff erection as it urged attention and release. "…Master…I apologize for this…lack of maturity."

"Oh, come off it," she sighed in annoyance, getting up and facing him, "if you continue to whine I shall have you placate yourself on the shores, and I'm sure you'd rather have it like this."

Sha'or nodded, walking over to her and reaching out and placing his hands under her large breasts. Hyria closed her eyes and rested her hands against his sides, calmly speaking to him, "That's right…just like that…very good…"

She breathed out in pleasure as he began massaging her large chest with his rough hands as he stared down at her. He pressed his nose against Hyria's forehead and breathed in, sniffing her hair as she groaned out, ready for him.

Hyria lowered her hand and placed her hand underneath his cock, rubbing it against her palm slowly up and down. "…See? This is good."

She smiled at him lovingly as the two lowered down back on the floor, with the Tauren druid sitting with his legs crossed before her with his large erection pointing straight at her. She would be getting adjusted to sit on his lap, sighing with arousal as she felt his large cock against her violet pussy lips.

"Nnnh! Uh! By Elune!" she breathed out, feeling his massive girth swim up her sex as she sat on his lap, facing him with her large breasts rubbing against his furry chest.

"Master…I…" he groaned out, grabbing her sides hesitantly.

"Silence, my student," cooed Hyria motherly, "…I'm yours now…"

Sha'or groaned as he began pumping her body up and down, panting as the feeling of her wet walls rubbed against his shaft and cockhead. The feeling of her arms grabbing her shoulders and her legs wrapping around his waist as she felt her thighs rub against him. Her moans and cries of animalistic arousal was so pleasing to him, instinctually forcing her to bounce faster and harder.

"Oh! Oh! Ooooh!" she cried out, "Sha'or! Oh! You are doing so well! So well! I am feeling! So much! Oh!"

She arched back and let her head hang as Hyria panted and sweated from her student's attempt to master his bestial urges. His large fat girth was so good to her, his hot breath beating her breasts as they bounced up and down for him was tantalizing for both of them.

The sound of their flesh clapping together as their druidic union echoed throughout the hut, a proof to animal urges are apparent in even the most reserved of races. Hyria gripped his shoulders as she rested her head against his chest.

"Oh! Oh!" she moaned out, her moanings turned to cries and shrieks of pleasure as her body was getting ready to enter an orgasm tied to the very nature of these two druids.

"Ah! Master!" he growled out, feeling it in unison with his master, ready to cum with her soft wanting body the two climaxed at once.

Hyria screamed in utter animal lust, her body shaking as she sobbed out of pleasure, feeling his hot semen gush inside of her as she felt the orgasmic waves rampage inside of her.

"Oh! Sha'or…" she panted out, falling down on the floor as Sha'or began scooting away from her as he clutched his stomach. Hyria was simply laying on the floor with semen seeping out her pussy from her students ravishing mating.

"You…have done so well…in pleasuring me…and releasing your…" she breathed out, covered in sweat. She stopped and looked over at her student as he growled and snarled in the corner, "…Sha'or?"

"Master…I feel…so…confused!" he snarled out, "…I feel like I am…so angry…but I am not! I feel so emotional! So free! So wild!"

"Sha'or, it is fine," she said, sitting up with her palm out, "…I was wrong. The beast was not placated, you were. Now the beast…must be placated as well."

"Master…I never…this is…my first time…" growled Sha'or like an animal, his eyes wide and him drooling wildly, "…I never became…a BEAST BEFORE! RAAAGH!" He then slammed his hands on the floor as he began growling and snarling with his mouth salivated wildly as his penis grew hard again as Hyria watched in shock and awe.

She watched him turn into a beast, lurching over and growing into a new form entirely. Sha'or roared out as he finally turned into a bear, with horns and a snarling maw as his claws dug into the wooden floor and slammed his paws angrily. He glared at Hyria and roared at her, she responded by simply holding her hand out and not moving an inch, continuously calling his name so calmly and patiently, "Sha'or. Sha'or. It's okay. Sha'or. You are alright. Everything is alright."

Sha'or would soon calm down, reduced to snarling and grunting. He moved closer to her, sniffing her hand as Hyria looked at him with a loving smile. "There we are. See? Good. Good."

As he sniffed her hand, she giggled playfully and slid closer to him slowly as he began licking her hand. She lifted her foot up slowly and began pressing her toes against his large bear cock. She began rubbing it carefully, soon lifting another foot and began masturbating him with her pretty little feet as she reached out and began petting his furry neck.

"We need to placate that beast in your soul, Sha'or," she cooed out to him, looking up at him as he gazed at her lovingly, "don't worry, you won't hurt me…I know you would not dare. You may be in an animal state…but that doesn't make you blind." Her feet reached lower and began playing with his large fat balls, rubbing them playfully as she knew he was ready to mount his master as the beast he needed to control.

She moaned in anticipation as she slowly slid to her knees and got on all fours for him, laying with his chin against her back as she gazed back at him lovingly. "Go ahead. I'm ready."

Sha'or stepped over her more, where she shivered in want as she felt his large penis press against her sex lips. Hyria cried out as she felt that large red penis shove into her pussy, her eyes wide as she felt him dig it down far inside her.

"Oh…oh…" she whimpered out, and when he began to hump her soft humanoid body, she began to truly emote, "Aaaah! Naaaaah! By Cenarius! Aaaah! Malorne be praised!"

Her body shook with every powerful ram into her pussy, feeling that large animal cock inside her as she mated with her student in such a controversial state.

She pursed her lips and moaned out in non-stop pleasure as the flesh clapped together with her ass quaking with every hard ram, with the bear fucking her hard and non-stop as Hyria whimpered and bit her lower lip.

Sha'or growled and grunted as he fucked his teacher, humping her small body as he was lost in the pleasure her sex gave his humongous cock. Hyria continued to whimper and yelp as she was fucked by this large bear, in a union frowned by many.

"Aaaaaah! Sha'or! By…all that is good!" she screamed out, "Don't you stop! I can't let you! It is so…good! So good! So! BIG! GAAAAH!"

Her eyes went incredibly wide when he began to ravage her body faster and harder, her loud moans and cries mixed with his growls and bellows. Her large breasts jiggled around as she hung her head down, her arms shaking wildly from the pleasure her student gave her.

Hyria cried out with tears of joy mixed with her heavily sweating body as he kept fucking her body wildly, as if it were not going to stop anytime soon, just as she wished it so. His large fat balls jiggled around as he fucked her like the animal he was, pounding into her like hell as he snarled and rested his head against her shoulders.

She grinned wildly as she panted and moaned in primal lust, loving every bit of this ritual of appeasement to one's animal nature. "You're such a good animal, yes…" she whispered to him, "Come, make me love it. Make me love it so much more…"

Finally she panted out in release as she heard him roar and give out a few more rampaging thrusts into her sex as she felt cum splatter out her sex and onto the floor with white trickles of semen running down her thighs and legs.

"Oh…Sha'or…you are…on your way," she sighed happily, feeling him dismount her and walk up beside her, licking her face with his large bear tongue. Hyria laughed in pleasure as she let him do so, grinning pleasantly, "You are such a good druid. I have high expectations for you…"

She then laid on her side as she panted loudly, tired and spent as she sat in her sweat with tears in her eyes. Hyria felt Sha'or curl up behind him, licking her head as he growled happily with his flaccid penis rubbing against her buttocks.

"You are so…pleasant, my student," she said with content, "and don't worry, after a few more times, your beast should be placated."She moaned as she rested against her student as they would go to sleep against each other, the two in a bond that transcends into a love and respect for one another. Hyria moaned happily when she fell asleep with her student and lover.

"Yes…I always love placating students…benefits both of us…indeed…"

* * *

><p><strong>The Banana Slug: …No, we are not going to discuss it, it's not bestiality. Anyone who tries to argue will be deleted. Just drop it. Next chapter. Capiche?<strong>

**Good.**

**Besides, it's not really that factual I think. I don't know how big a bear's dick is, nor do I give a fuck if it is scientifically accurate or not. It could actually be as big as a cigarette butt for all I care!**

**P.S. We shall not speak of that either. |:[**


	18. Naughty Interrogations

**The Banana Slug: …Yeah, so, last chapter I was pretty aggressive with you guys. I'm sorry, I'm just not well. Evidently.**

**But know ONE THING.**

…**We are NOT talking about anything more on the subject, understand?**

* * *

><p><strong>LustCraft<strong>

**By The Banana Slug**

**CHAPTER 18: Naughty Interrogations**

* * *

><p>The moon shined down from the night sky onto the land of Quel'Thalas, or what was left of Quel'Thalas. One half was a dead forsaken plain filled with the undead, the other a magical yet corrupt forest of red architecture and magic flowing lightly in its blood. However, they both shared a black scar on the land caused by a great scourge running through the land to the island capital itself.<p>

On one of the outposts near the border between Everwood and the Ghostlands, there stayed an incredibly vain Blood Elf lieutenant as he looked at his reflection in the mirror. He wore a red light armor with a velvet cape, and on his chest was the symbol of the Blood Elves colored black. On his belt was a large curved sword with a black/gold coloring.

He had short spiky hair, colored red like the blood of the Sin'Dorei and eyes glowing green with fel energy. As the vain elf looked at his reflection with admiration, two female guards walked in and bowed to him. They were both wearing skimpy armor that showed off their legs and cleavage, most likely because of him.

"Lieutenant Nimo, we found this Night Elf spy in the border," one said to him as they stood up again, "what shall we do with her?"

"Her?" he replied, turning to the two, "Simple, bring her to me. I'd like to interrogate her personally. Hmhmhm." They both rolled their eyes and nodded, turning around and ready to leave before they heard him call to the two.

Nimo calmly walked over, and soon they both gasped in shock. The lieutenant smiled as he began caressing their tantalizing asses at the same time, sighing happily as the two blushed wildly.

"…Mmmm," he moaned out in amusement, "…okay, you may go now." The two sported red faces from his grabby hands, only to yelp out when he patted their asses before walking back to his mirror.

The guards then cleared their throats and walked away from that awkward situation, leaving the lieutenant to his thoughts. Nimo continued to look and admire himself as the two returned with the Night Elf, causing him to gaze at the girl with a smirk and a raised brow.

She was petite, with a small yet attractive form as she looked to be in her mid-teens. She had light purple skin and short bowl-cut green hair, and had a deep scowl of annoyance. The teenage Night Elf wore a green strapless top that covered her small chest, green bottoms that was held by two black belts crossed together, and finally, a black collar around her throat. She was perfectly fine with going barefoot, and her weapon was most likely confiscated.

"So, we find you in our lands, a Night Elf whose Alliance wishes for the blood of the Horde," spoke out Nimo calmly and arrogantly, "and this only means one thing: Espionage or Assassination. So, if you wish to stay alive, then you will tell me what you are doing here."

"I don't think I will," she said with a smile, "I am under strict orders not to. A shame for you, hm?"

"Bah! Such arrogance and stubborness!" scoffed Nimo.

"Orc calling the goblin green?" she laughed out."Silence, you barbaric bitch!" he snapped at her.

"My name is Kida, you quim," she growled back at him, causing the guards to laugh nervously at that statement.

Nimo looked down at her in offense, tilting his head and walking closer to her, "Do you know who I am?"

"Obviously not," she talked back, "most likely the most ugliest woman I have ever met."

Nimo rolled his eyes and said, "I am Lieutenant Nimo Sun-Arrow. I make sure the land of Quel'Thalas is protected from you Alliance fools!" He then motioned his guards to leave the two by a flicker of his hand, with the two leaving the teen Kida alone with Nimo as he looked down at her petite form with a smug grin, and she looked up at him with a mean pout.

"So…Kida…" breathed out Nimo darkly, "…perhaps we can be friends, so that I can help you avoid death by firing squad."

"Hm," she simply replied, rolling her eyes.

"All you have to do is tell me what you are doing in Quel'Thalas," Nimo said to her calmly.

"I don't think I do," Kida hissed at him, "and there is nothing you can do to make me talk, you pathetic troll-bait."

Nimo laughed proudly at her attempts to insult him. "Oh, don't worry. You will want to talk after I am done with you."

She watched as he reached down to her top, and gasped in shock as he casually lifted her top to reveal her small perky breasts for him. "Hey! HEY!" she hollered at him, grabbing his hands and struggled but the Blood Elf was too strong for her.

"Come on, where is that strong little Night Elf that threatened me," chuckled Nimo, lifting her top and pulling it up as she gave a spiteful glare at her.

"Bend down and I'll show you," she growled out, but then began whimpering he began caressing her sides as she tried to back away. "Hey! Stop it! Hey!" she yelled out, and when she began pressing his thumbs against her breasts, she shouted out, "Okay! Okay! I was here to grab a map to a cave. It was just for some elven treasure, for Elune's sake!"

Kida watched as he lifted his hands up and began twisting and rubbing her small sensitive breasts as she groaned and breathed out nervously.

"Look, I told you what you wanted to know, so you can let me go and…" however, she gasped in aroused shock as he began kissing her left breast passionately, "Okay! That's going a** little **too far! Actually really too far and **if you don't stop RIGHT now, I am going to scream**!"

Kida watched as he began kissing up and felt his lips against her neck. "Uh…what is…your deal…you son of a…bitch?" she growled out, sweating nervously but keeping a perpetual glare at him.

"My apologies," laughed Nimo, breathing against her neck, "but I always do my best to entertain my female guests, little elf."

"What!?" she growled out, only to yelp when he grabbed her bottoms and yanked them down to reveal her violet slit as she sweated uncontrollably from this rush of emotions. "Wait! Stop! I'm a virgin!"

Nimo looked at her with a frown and a raised brow, asking seriously, "And that is suppose to deter me how?" Kida groaned in agitation as she sweated again as she watched him grope her again, clenching her eyes as his palms rubbed against her soft sensitive nipples.

"Aaaah," she moaned out nervously, "uh, uh. I swear to the moon, I am going to make you…pay…"

Nimo laughed and stood before her, grabbing the cod-piece of his armor as he said, "Don't be like that, my new friend. Why not accept it as a satisfactory alternative to execution?"

"Execution? For trespassing?" she breathed out in disbelief, watching as he unbuttoned the cod-piece and forcing to view his erect penis pointing right at her, "You've…got to be kidding me."

"Not at all, Kida," Nimo replied with a dastardly smile, grabbing her shoulders and pushing her down on a table. Kida looked at him with wide eyes as she was naked before him with her bottoms around her ankles. She quickly covered her breasts, only for him to grab her hands and force them to the side quickly.

"Don't be shy," laughed Nimo, "you might enjoy this."

She looked down nervously as she looked down to see his long penis press against her virginal lips. "Ah! Ah! Wait, you bastard!" she screamed out, before groaning and tightening her entire body as she felt it slide inside her pussy.

"Good elf," laughed Nimo, looking down at her as he would begin occasionally thrust into her hard sparsely, just to tease her. When he would thrust into her pussy, she would call out with a great shocking pleasure as she tried to struggle.

"Stop! You monster," she squeaked out, clenching her teeth as she would moan out with every surprising pump into her.

"You sure are incredibly sensitive for a virgin," laughed Nimo as he kept teasing her, causing her to breath heavily from his sadistic way of pleasure. She gasped loudly and sweated horribly as her body reacted from his penis evilly thrusting so randomly.

"I'm…I don't know what you expect, Nimo," she growled at him, then yelling out as he thrusted once inside her, "but I'm not begging! So stop being an asshole and try to make me."

Nimo responded with a grin, which caused Kida to groan nervously. "Well…if you insist," he breathed out, and so, the teasing was over and the sex began.

Kida groaned and yelled out as she was fucked with fast thrusts, her body shaking as he rammed into her with gusto. Flesh clapped together as her small breasts jiggled lightly as she gripped the table with her fingers as she was still held down by the perverted Blood Elf.

His balls slipped out of the codpiece and began flopping around as he ravaged the young teenage Night Elf, breathing loudly with a smile on his face. Her soft body was so much to him as she groaned and yelled out from his passionate force.

"Ah! Ah! Ah! Sin'Dorei bastard!" she groaned out, breathing heavily, "I…won't give in!"

"You already are," replied Nimo quickly, looking down at her as she writher and shook her head around. Kida groaned and yelled out as her sex began to react positively to the attention as she grinded her teeth angrily.

Finally, she cried out with her eyes closed tightly as she was stiff as a board, feeling that orgasm shake her body against her will. Nimo grinned and kept fucking the teen elf, enjoying her wet folds as she squirted out more of the juices for him.

"You're so indecent, did you know that?" teased Nimo as he kept using the poor girl like that as she kept moaning out into the sky. Kida glared at him with one eye as she barred her teeth at him.

"Indecent? I forget, who's the one…raping me?" she hissed accusingly at him. She then panted loudly as he kept ramming into her pussy as he held her arms tightly.

Finally, Nimo growled as he shot his cum inside of her, causing her to arch her back and groan in disgust. He sighed as he laid on top of her, pressing his hands on her lovely breasts and clasping them, rubbing them slowly as Kida would groan in pleasure.

"Okay…you fucked me…there…" she panted out, "…Now…can I go now?"

Nimo sighed and stood back up, his penis still inside her as he breathed out, "Nonsense, my cock is still hard, is it not?"

Kida's eyes widened like dinner plates, shivering as she felt inside her his still throbbing cock. "What? You son of a bitch!"

* * *

><p>Morning came, and he was still fucking the Night Elf trespasser.<p>

Nimo panted as he was naked, standing on the floor in front of the bed as he sweated and breathed heavily as he pounded into the young Night Elf. Said Night Elf was also sweating, on all fours on his bed as she moaned tiredly and gripped the bed sheets tightly.

Kida glared back at Nimo as he pounded into her, feeling her ass quake with every thrust as it impacted against his lap over and over.

"By Elune's grace!" she cried out, sweating with a weak glare, "We've been doing this…for hours! I need rest. Please."

"Ah! Ha!" he laughed as he fucked his teenage concubine, "I know! But don't worry, I'll be cumming soon."

"Oh, Elune!" she screamed out, "Slow down! Damn you! Oh! Oh! Nuh!"

"You seem to be enjoying this," hissed Nimo, before squeezing her ass-cheeks as he growled out and gave one hard shove into her pussy, causing her to call out as she felt that warm cum gush inside her again. Kida moaned out in relief as her head fell on the bed as Nimo stood in front of her, panting happily as he stood there with his limp dick and his hands on his thighs.

"You…do this sort of thing to every woman you meet?" groaned out Kida with a weak scowl, "Seems pretty pathetic, don't you think?"

"Ha! I guess not, you were still a virgin till you met me!" laughed Nimo proudly, then pressing his hand on her bare ass and saying nefariously, "…But you were a very _responsive_ virgin."

Kida groaned and tried to get up, her arms shook wildly from tire as she glared at him. "Shut…up…I'm gonna…get my hands around…that pretty throat of yours…and squeeze…uh!" She fell down on the bed and laid on her side, groaning as she breathed heavily and wiped the sweat from her forehead. "Be glad I'm tired, you ugly pederast."

Nimo grinned proudly and looked down at her with a bit of care in his eyes, "Poor thing, you didn't sleep at all last night."

"Your fault," she hissed out at him.

"Don't be so aggressive dear, do you want to rest with me?" he asked her casually, "How about it?"

"Uh…" she grunted out, raising a brow as she looked at him, "are you really going to sleep?" She then looked in fear to see his cock twitch with arousal as it began to grow erect again very slowly.

Nimo gave a dark mischievous grin and said, "That would be up to you." Kida grimaced as she looked at him with arousal and pity.

"You've…got to be kidding," she groaned out, frowning deeply.

* * *

><p><strong>The Banana Slug: Crispin Freeman! Get out of my fanfic!<strong>

**Anyway, I want to thank a SubtleBlack for the idea for this chapter. It may not be what he is expecting, but you FORGET, I am NOT a mind-reader.**

**So, that's number #18, soon hitting #25. I noticed a pattern in a few chapters, all of them had Night Elves and had something to do with bears.**

…**What? There wasn't a bear in this chapter? Pretend there is one, this is the Bear Arc! Suck it!**


	19. Hogger!

**The Banana Slug: Now, I'mma try somethin' new. But first, a confession.**

**For a while, I never found Draenai sexy. Sorry, I really did not. I have no idea why, it's just…weird.**

**But then, I heard of someone called Monara. A sexy Draenai that had more sex than Katie Morgan. She was so hot and sexy and naughty that I was able to change my mind and get aroused by Draenai.**

**In fact, I'd love to use her on these fanfictions, but I don't wanna seem like I am stealing from the good Dr. Graevling…even though this is…in fact…a fanfiction… **

* * *

><p><strong>LustCraft<strong>

**By The Banana Slug**

**CHAPTER 19: Hogger!**

* * *

><p>Elwynn Forest seems like a nice piece of land with beautiful trees and lush green grass and gnomes randomly having sex with teenage mages, but in it there is a great and evil horror that causes great sorrow with every swing of his axe. All who challenge him beg for their lives before he claims them as his own and slices their heads off. He is the most powerful monster found in all of Elwynn.<p>

For his name is **Hogger**.

But one was brave (or foolish) to stand up to the evil gnoll, and her name was Chanda. Chanda was a draenei that was hired by Stormwind to take care of him and bring the monster to justice.

Chanda was tall, with long purple hair and light blue skin as her glowing eyes gazed throughout the forest. She had short horns and an angular face, along with large breasts and nice child-rearing hips.

Chanda wore white armor that covered her waist and breasts, showing off her cleavage and large shoulder pads that had armor covering her arms. She had a loincloth that covered her lap and backside but in the end, showed off her thighs because women receive more power the less clothing they wear apparently. In her hand she had a war hammer that emanated magic from the purple crystal acting as the block.

Chanda was a paladin, and was sworn to do justice and fight against all evil, and Hogger fit the bill as ultimate evil. As she got closer to his resting place, she'd look to see the murdered victims laying on the ground as she tensed her hand and spied the hill that Hogger calls home.

She ran up that hill, holding her hammer in both hands as she stopped and stared down at the gnoll as he stood on the hill, facing the river.

"Hogger!" she shouted at him at the top of her voice.

"Speak of devil…" growled Hogger, "Devil appear." The gnoll slowly turned to him and barked savagely, gripping his axe as he stared at her body with a sadistic grin.

"Don't you stare at me like that, monster!" commanded Chanda, "You have ruined the lives of too many, or I will bring you to justice. This is where you will meet the end of your life!"

"No…when Stormwind turns to ashes," he growled as he posed with his axe pointing at her, "Then blue-woman…then Hogger give you permission to die!"

Chanda growled angrily, yelling out as she rushed at him with her hammer held high. Hogger grinned widely and swung his axe at her hammer, breaking the crystal as his other foot swept down and tripped her. Chanda yelled out in surprise as she fell on her back, coughing out with the wind knocked right out of her.

Before she could get back up, she felt his foot press against her stomach as she glared at Hogger standing over her.

"What…the hell are you?" she hissed out at him.

"I Stormwind reckoning," he snarled out, "but Hogger not bad gnoll. Hogger can be good gnoll too, especially to pretty blue-women like you."

Chanda watched in horror as he knelt over her and looked at her with a terrifying glare, his axe held out against her neck to make sure she doesn't attack him. "No blue-man or blue-woman fight and defeat Hogger," he laughed harshly, "nor who-man or small-men or purple-men. Hogger defeat and dominate all!" Chanda watched with a frightful yelp as she watched him reach down and grab her loincloth, lifting it up and showing off her attracting blue sex.

"Yuh…you're pure evil," she gasped out.

"Hogger necessary evil," he hissed out from his yellow teeth. She puffed air from her lungs as he stood up and walked around to stand in front of her body. Hogger snarled out as he grabbed his pants and yanked them down to reveal a sight that made Chanda's jaw drop.

His large penis flopped out, a hard red thing, wet and prepared as his large furry balls hung behind it. Chanda grunted out and began to crawl away backwards, with Hogger chasing after her.

She yelled out as he jumped on her, slamming on top of her with Chanda wincing and groaning as she felt him so quickly slam inside her pussy. "Ah! By the Light!" she cried out, "You…incorrigible brute!" He cries for help were dampened by his yipping and snarling as he fucked her body. Her hooves dug deep as she felt that red cock slam so hard inside her, her body quivering as Chanda began stomping on the ground.

"OooOOOOH! You brute!" she cried out angrily, hiding the pleasure, "Ah! You brute, you brute, you VICIOUS BRUTE! Aaaah! Ah! Argh! Grah!"

She winced every time he humped her body, hearing the flesh clapping loudly as she would feel his ball sack pressing against her soft large rear-end. Chanda's eyes closed tightly as she barred her teeth, crying out with every pound into her slit. Hogger kept fucking her with a dumb grin as his tongue flopped from his jaw.

She opened one eye and looked at him as she tensed up, feeling him hump her body like a wild animal. "Stop it you damn…vicious cretin!" she hissed at him, "You are…only adding more to your…crimes! AAAAH!" She arched her back when she felt her body betray her as she felt a wave of pleasure as she was forced to pleasure the gnoll in the open.

"No! Nonono!" snarled Hogger, "Hogger fuck blue-woman's body till he's done!" Chanda groaned and yelled in passion, feeling him reach out and yank her top down, showing off her breasts as they bounced with every pump.

Her eyes widened greatly when she felt his long floppy tongue lick them as his cock pounded down into her wet folds like a dog. Chanda moaned out as she sweated horribly with the gnoll ravaging her savagely.

When he slammed his hands on the ground and let out a shrill howl, Chanda cried out as she felt his white juice fill her up. He thrusted erratically as cum spilled out and created a puddle from the union.

As he finished fucking her, she looked to see three more gnolls stroll up the hill. They looked at the union curiously as Hogger looked at them with a dark grin. "Brothers! Hogger found sexy blue-woman to fuck!" The gnolls panted horribly as Hogger forced her on her feet as she panted and blushed deeply.

"Wait! What?" she called out in fright, "Stop this right now or I will…figure out how to kill you!"Chanda gasped in surprise when he reached out and yanked down her armor piece and loin cloth to leave her only in her shoulder pads. "By the Light damn you!" she called out, her breasts bouncing around as she crossed her legs, "Let me go at once!"

"You do as Hogger say, or Hogger kill you were you stand," he snarled out, "be glad Hogger be merciful." Chanda groaned in annoyance, looking away with a pout as she had no other alternatives.

Chanda looked around as she was surrounded by the gnolls, growling and panting as she turned her head in nervous distrust. This was going to be a long day.

* * *

><p>Chanda moaned out as she was against a tree, hugging it as her ass was sticking out to a gnoll who was humping it like a virgin as he panted and snarled. Chanda's face pressed against the bark as she felt her ass quake with every hard hump to her lovely blue body. His long red cock would pound wildly into her pussy as she cried out in pleasure, her large breasts bouncing wildly as she was fucked hard and fast.<p>

As she was being used as an object of release, the other two and their leader Hogger watched her getting fucked as they stood with their pants off and their red dicks erect and pointing to her.

Chanda screamed out as she felt his white juice spurt inside her, squirting out her tight slit as she dropped to the ground still hugging the tree as the gnoll backed away, still hard. "Heh…heh…good blue-girl," snarled the gnoll.

"Ha…ha…ha…" she would pant out, "I'm…going to get…out of here…and I'm going to kill every…one of you…"

Suddenly, she shrieked as she was grabbed by the waist by a gnoll, flailing her arms around as she felt furry arms wrap around her stomach. Chanda growled in frustration and ecstasy as she felt his red dick punch into her asshole as she as forced to stand and take it, causing her to grind her teeth as she was ass-fucked.

"Ah! Uh! Nuh! Uh! Uh! Uh!" she grunted out as his red pecker was shoved up her anus so hard it caused her to jump a bit every time he thrusted it up her ass. The gnoll however was still holding her with his furry chest rubbing against her back as he so rapidly and savagely fucked her pucker.

"You all are incorrigible!" snapped Chanda.

"No! We are Gnolls!" snapped an offended Hogger angrily. Chanda was about to snap back, but could only cry out in shock as she felt the gnoll juice squirt inside her asshole. When he released his hold on her, she fell on the ground in tire with her cum-stained ass stuck out in the air.

Hogger walked over and clasped a hand on her butt, causing her to groan in disgust. "You got pretty boobies. Scumbutt want to hump them."

"Wait…Scumbutt?" scoffed Chanda, humor instantly returning to her, "…Your friend is named…Scumbutt?"

Said Scumbutt stomped over and growled in embarrassment, Hogger stepping back and his embarrassingly named Scumbutt grabbing her shoulder and flipping her over as her large breasts jiggled lightly. She watched with extreme distaste as the gnoll fell on his knees and felt his red knob slap down between her large breasts.

"Squish boobs together, blue-girl!" barked the gnoll.

"Whatever you say…Scumbutt," snarked Chanda, pushing her breasts together with a spiteful smile. The other gnolls laughed as Scumbutt growled at them for a moment before proceeding to hump her chest.

Chanda rolled her eyes with disgust as she was forced to mammarily pleasure his red cock as he pumped wildly between her soft breasts. She watched it come so close to her face before going back, grimacing at it as she felt his balls slap the bottom of her large mounds.

Her breasts bounced back and forth as the gnoll kept gazing at them as he fucked them, his red dick poking out from her cleavage as she groaned at this degrading gang-bang.

Finally, she hissed in annoyance as cum splattered out and hit her. She turned her head to get most of it away from her face, so it mostly hit the side of her face, her hair, and her neck.

"Like that, blue-woman!?" snarled the gnoll harshly.

"Not at all…Scumbutt," quipped Chanda, with the other gnolls laughing as Scumbutt climbed off and stumbled away, snarling in embarrassment as he walked away to the river.

Hogger stomped over to her as she tried to get up, with another gnoll at his side. "Hogger get you again! Hogger boss! So Hogger team up!"

"What!?" she shrieked in anger, "That is…too much! If I am going to be ravaged by you monsters, then at least give me mercy and do this only one at a time!" But to her fear, the evil monstrosity Hogger grabbed her waist and lifted her up. She cried out in terror and kicked her legs around at his chest before her slammed her down onto his red dick. Chanda cried out as she felt him begin to hump her body as he stood, instinctually pressing her legs against his sides as she grabbed at his hands as she was fucked like a doll.

Chanda's troubles only worsened as the gnoll walked over and grabbed her chest from behind and slid his dick into her tight little anus. She yelled out loudly as she closed her eyes and couldn't stop moaning and crying out over and over again, feeling the red wet hyena dicks slam into her two holes like animals. She turned to the gnoll behind her, crying out as she grabbed his arm tight as she was rocked and bounced wildly as she was ganged up by the two.

Chanda cried out loud as she felt those red dicks plunge deep into her two holes, with her large breasts an object of viewing pleasure for Hogger as he glared at them greedily. His tongue flopped right out and began to lick them as he still ravaged the draenei warrioress, causing her to yell out in shock.

She whimpered and winced as she glared at Hogger, who glared back but sported a devilish smile as she frowned scornfully. She felt the two gnolls ram wildly into her, going faster and faster as she closed her eyes and bit her lip, sweating uncontrollably as she felt another wave of pleasure splash throughout her body. This caused her to quiver and whimper as she came, praying to the Light her moment of shame was coming to a close end.

"Damn…filthy…gnolls…" she gasped out, wincing and letting out a broken yelp as she felt his cum shoot in her asshole, feeling his limp dick slip out of her as Hogger kept humping her body with his clawed hands clasping her ass-cheeks.

"Please! Hogger! Let me go! Have mercy!" she cried out, "Ah! Ah! It's too much! I can't do this forever! Nyaaaah!" Her body trembled when his sloshing cock-juice shot inside her in great torrents as she gripped his fur tightly. Chanda shook her head and cried out, with Hogger releasing a loud shrill howl again as he licked her face.

She was rudely dropped on the ground, with Chanda getting up as Hogger lowered down at her and snapped insultingly, "Now leave or Hogger fuck blue-girls ass again!" As she slowly got up, tired and spent, Hogger reached his hand up and spanked her ass hard. Chanda yelped in pain and jumped away, clasping her hurting ass-cheeks.

She began to shamble away, turning to them and yelling in rage, "You wait you son of a bitch! I will get a raid together and I will make you beg like the whining hyena you are! I swear by the Light!"

Hogger and his gnolls laughed as she ran away, covering herself with her hands as a great violet blush ran throughout her face, swearing vengeance on that day for being humiliated so.

As she ran through the forest, a blonde haired human woman skipped down the path to Hogger's Hill with a swing of her sword and shield, being the only armor to her cloth attire. She stopped when she saw Chanda shamble away, looking at her nervously as Chanda stopped and took a breather.

"…Are you…alright?" the human asked nervously.

"…Don't go up there," she simply replied, "…Trust me…it's not worth it…" Chanda sighed and limped away tiredly, heading to town for some new clothing. The human warrior looked around nervously, and decided the bounty was not worth Hogger's treatment of women and quickly bolted the opposite direction.

* * *

><p><strong>The Banana Slug: Run, Lola, Run!<strong>

**Get it? It's a joke about a strange movie I saw!**

**Next chapter I'm gonna try dwarves, another race I'd never think of doing. See ya there.**


	20. A Hot Night in Ironforge

**The Banana Slug: The only reason I was reluctant to have female dwarves in this fanfic just as much as draenei women…yes, I know how ridiculous it sounds. I mean, dwarven women is understandable but DRAENEI WOMEN!? I'm a nutjob! Serious, I see that now!**

**Buuuut, might as well try once. I may do Dwarf men more often but for some reason, Dwarf women just have a lot of baggage. I blame fucking Gimli! He gave us all that talk about bearded dwarf women!**

**HE RUINED DWARVEN WOMEN FOR ME! GIMLI! GIMLI! D:**

* * *

><p><strong>LustCraft<strong>

**By The Banana Slug**

**CHAPTER 20: Hot Night in Ironforge**

* * *

><p>"Now remember, Gabnun! That money is fer the salted meat! Don't ya be spending it on raggin'-flaggin' whiskey!"<p>

Gabnun stood there in front of his house as he was yelled at by his wife of twenty years, Fyordi Burningbeard. She was a stout aggressive dwarf woman, with tan skin and braided red hair, with powerful glaring eyes and a frown that can shake mountains. Fyordi wore only a black apron and a grey dress, showing off her large cleavage and her muscular arms.

"Aye, aye!" groaned Gabnun Burningbeard, "I heard ya dammit! I'll get yer blasted salted meat!" As he lurched away down the street with an angry hunch, he mumbled out, "like ye need any more meat in yer fat patooky…" as soon as he was certain she was inside her home once again.

Gabnun was a large dwarf, with a long red beard and shaggy hair, large forearms and a large fat nose. The dwarf wore a brown shirt, brown pants that ended with large black boots, and a large axe strapped to his back. Usually on adventures he'd wear more reasonable wear, but since he was hen-pecked by his wife, he had to go and buy salted pork for her.

As he muttered angrily at himself, Gabnun then heard a faint yet attractive voice call out to him. "Aye, where ya headin' to, friend?"

He looked to see a dwarven woman and a gnomish lady stand in the front door of a tavern. The dwarf wore a black leather top that cut below her cleavage and above her stomach, long black leather gloves that stopped to her forearms, and grey pants that ended with black boots and black kneepads. She hard short spiky red hair and red lovely lips as she smirked at the Dwarf Gabnun.

By her side was a small pink-haired gnome with a short boyish cut and large breasts for a gnome. She sported a shy smile and wide blue eyes. The gnome wore a long red dress with blue markings, black gloves with gold linings, and a hood that was pulled down at the moment.

"Weeell, how are ye?" laughed Gabnun, "What be two loverly ladies be out the tavern and not drinkin' every inch'a beer?"

"Oh, we don't have any money," admitted the gnomish warlock bashfully.

"All to get that bloody amulet'a yers," growled out the dwarf antagonistically.

"Awwww, don't blame me!" she called out in defense, "It strengthens my power by fifty! I needed it!"

"Aye, like a trogg up me arse," scoffed the dwarf woman.

"Ladies, ladies!" Gabnun consoled, "Cut the fightin', I be payin' fer yer drinks this loverly night, eh? All ye need to do is tell me yer names, pretties."

"Jygga," cooed the dwarf.

"Bloomy," giggled the gnome.

Bloomy and Jygga walked over to Gabnun as he placed his arms on them, with his on Jygga's shoulders and his hand on Bloomy's head as they smiled at him.

"Aye, fine names," he sighed with a big dumb grin, "Me name's Gabnun, Gabnun Flamingbeard. Funny story from that there name, if ya'd like to hear it."

As he led the two to the tavern, he continued as they pressed up against the friendly cheating dwarf as he started his story, "Well, the story has a lot to deal with ale, a Draenei named Monara, and Ragnaros…"

* * *

><p>Later that evening, the three would stumble out of the tavern, laughing with their faces blushing red. Jygga giggled some as she slumped against Gabnun, slurring out, "Wowuh, your ssso funny, Gabnun. Aye! Ye are a dwarf among dwarves."<p>

Gabnun burped loudly and said, "No problemsh! I take a good amount a praise with pride! Yarrrrgh!"

"Yeah! You so good-lookin'," garbled out Bloomy, "and so nice! You payin' fer our drinks 'n all."

"Oh, it be me pleasure," laughed Gabnun happily with a great big grin.

"And it would be our pleasure if…" cooed out Jygga with a sexy grin, "we paid ya back…with pleasure." Gabnun's eyes widened at the offer, then grinning bashfully as he looked at the two as they giggled and grinned playfully.

"Aye, that sounded like a good idea!" he laughed out in eagerness, "Let's do it!" With that, the three led themselves over to an alley way as Gabnun began fondling rear-ends. He sighed and began focusing his attention to Jygga, who poked out her rear-end as he squeezed the cheeks playfully.

"Nah-nah! Don't be sa greedy with me bum, Gabnun!" laughed Jygga, grabbing her top and lifting it up to reveal her large dwarven boobies. She moaned out as he yanked her pants down to reveal a tiny black thong hidden by her large pump rump.

"Can't help it, prettiest thing me dwarf eyes seen," laughed Gabnun. As he grabbed his pants, Bloomy looked at the two with a slight pout. She turned around, yanking her robe up to look at her own tight bare ass. She sighed in annoyance as it was not as big as her companion's ass.

Gabnun chuckled as he grabbed the thong, yanking it back with Jygga cooing out in pleasure. "Stop it!" she giggled loudly. The dwarf woman moaned as she felt her panties slide down to reveal her sex to her drunken lover.

"Now'a…now'a…" he slurred, yanking down his pants as his large fat cock slapped between her asscheeks. Jygga grunted and blushed as she puckered her ass out further, ready for his meat as Bloomy watched with a great blush on her face.

"Now'a…let's get ready…for some dwarven FUN!" Gabnun laughed loudly, pushing his hips back as he grabbed her waist as she rested her hands on the alleyway. Jygga bit her lower lip, before wincing and grunting as she felt something fat and hard slide into her wet wanting pussy.

"Oh…oh…OH!" she moaned out, feeling Gabnun's cock slam repeatedly into her slit over and over again. She began sweating as she felt him slam into her body repeatedly, "Oh by Ironforge! Fuck me. Fuck my dwarven arse."

Bloomy groaned out as her face was bright red, watching her friend get fucked by her new dwarven crush. She licked her lips as she reached down into her robes, grunting as she moved her hands up and wincing as soon as her fingers pressed against her pink gnomish slit.

Jygga smiled wide as she felt Gabnun hump her body like a wild Trogg, feeling his fat cock make her body quiver and sweat. She turned her back and smiled at him as Gabnun smiled back, his right hand reaching up and rubbing her shoulder. Jygga kept smiling as she breathed heavily from the fucking he gave her body, with her large dwarf breasts jiggled wildly from the quakes he gave her body in great speed and force.

Bloomy groaned loudly in pleasure as she masturbated, with her face bright red and her eyes rolling up. Her fingers went incredibly fast as she plunged them deep into her sex, fingers rubbing against her pink walls an another pushing her button over and over. She pressed her back against the alley way as the sounds of Jygga's moans and pants and the clapping of flesh rang throughout the alley.

Jygga panted heavily as her lover fucked her pussy with animalistic speed, hanging her head down as she grunted and gritted her teeth. Her body was covered in beads of sweat as the constant attention her sex was given by the dwarf she just only met. "Ah! Ah! Damn it! It's sooo good…" she moaned out, wincing and biting her lip as she shivered from the touch his cum gave her walls, feeling them seep out her pussy as he gave a few more pumps inside her.

Bloomy stopped dead in her masturbation when Gabnun looked at her, watching him with her 'deer-seeing-headlights' look and a small frown on her red face. "You…took too long…uuuuuh…"

Gabnun looked down at Jygga and smiled, with her smiling as well. Jygga chuckled and said, "Go ahead. She'll love some dwarf cock."

Gabnun slid his still-hard cock off her sex as she stood up and watched him walk over to Bloomy look at him nervously. "I…I…" whimpered Bloomy nervously, "…I never…screwed…a dwarf before…and…I never knew…"

She gulped and looked down, with his cock pointing right at her chest as Gabnun stood triumphantly before her. "Dwarf men were so hung, aye?" he laughed proudly, "I know, lovely! I know!"

Bloomy yelped when he grabbed her robe and lifted them up over her body, removing them and disrobing her to reveal her small gnomish body to him. Her pussy was still wet and pink from her wank, looking at him wantingly yet still nervously.

Gabnun grinned widely as he grabbed her waist and quickly lifted her up, causing her to yelp and instantly feel the head of his penis pressing against her sex-lips when he brought her down. "Oh! Oh! Oh dear!" she whined loudly, "It's too big! I don't. Think. It. OooooOOOOH!"

The gnome moaned out when he slammed his fat cock into her small pussy, instantly feeling him pump her pussy up and down as she grabbed his chest hair and pressed her feet against his waist.

Bloomy was already quite red from her rub-off, but the cock in her sex caused her body to get redder from the pleasure it gave when it plunged deep into her folds. She closed her eyes and groaned loudly as she felt her body move up and down wildly as he stood and fucked her small body.

"Ooooh! I…didn't think it'd fit!" she groaned out.

"Neither did I, actually!" laughed Gabnun.

Jygga sat over at the corner and watched as her friend got pounded into her, grinning widely as she looked at small Bloomy cry out loudly as she tugged his hair and felt the cock plunge deep into her depths.

Her eyes were so wide with her pupils shrunk, her teeth gritted as she released her groans of ecstasy, and tears of pleasure rained down her pretty face. "Oooooh! Dear! By! All! Of! GNOMERAGAN!" she cried out so loud as she came, with the dwarf's cock still pounding wildly into her as she yelled out and squirmed around in pleasure.

"Easy, lovely!" he laughed, "Don't fall off."

Jygga walked over with a sway of her hips and pressed her hands against her waist and rubbed them as she kissed the back of her head as she was bounced slowly. "Nah, nah…I'll keep ya company, wife."

Gabnun grunted in shock as he stopped and shot his white love in Bloomy's sex, just given news from his lover as Bloomy herself cooed out in pleasure resting her head against his chest as Jygga looked down at her, with Jygga smirking at her wife's heavy panting as she rubbed her sweaty body.

"Wait…she be yer wife?" he justifiably asked, looking at them with a raised brow and an overall amazed frown.

"Oh ya," laughed Jygga as she pulled her gnomish wife slid her off Gabnun, holding her like a doll as Bloomy herself looked at her with wide eyes and a blushing little face. Jygga continued happily, "Me and me wife Bloomy been happily married for five years, but we ain't too against havin' fun with any'a ya men and yer cocks. Sorry fer not mentionan' that, love, but it dan't seem 'mportant."

"Sorry, Gabnun," giggled Bloomy with a happy grin, "but it's true! We are very open, and you were the best we've ever had, I bet your wife is a very lucky woman."

"Wife?" he grunted out, scratching his noggin in his drunk confusion. Suddenly, the realization hit his mind like a stroke of lightning, causing him to gasp in horror and terror. "ME WIFE!" he shrieked like a Scottish lady, running past them awkwardly with his pants still down between his ankles. He screamed wildly as he ran through the streets with his penis flopping around for all dwarven eyes to see.

Jygga and Bloomy looked at him run away with a blank curiosity, with Jygga soon getting her attention to her little wife and chuckling with a smirk as she looked at her with lust. "Ah, don't mind him, love. Ya still got meh," she said before reaching down and touching her pussy.

Bloomy shrieked and struggled as Jygga kept holding her, calling out, "Jygga! I just had cock in there! It's still sensitive!"

"I know," she admitted, fingering her lustfully as Bloomy groaned and closed her eyes, resting her head between Jygga's large dwarf breasts. She smiled as she let her feet hang and reached out and pressed her breasts closer against her face.

"I love your boobies, Jygga," she sighed in ambrosia, "they're so…large…and soft…and lovely…"

"I know," Jygga admitted with love, "that's why ya said yes in tha first place." Bloomy groaned as she puckered her lips, kissing the sides of Jygga's huge tits with love as she was in heaven, ready to cum again as she kept whining in pleasure. Jygga smiled wildly and bit her lower lip as she felt the fluids in her sex run down her fingers. Bloomy's toes curled as she squeezed the dwarf's breasts and sighed happily. She parted the tits and had a big innocent smile, looking up and saying, "Wowwie! That was the most nicest thing you ever done to me."

"Thank ye," she replied, putting her wife down as she turned around to face her with a large happy smile, "Now I'm gonna make you feel good!"

Jygga watched with love as Bloomy fell to her knees and grabbed her waist, quickly plunging her face into her folds as she quickly slid her pink pierced tongue into her cum-filled slit.

The dwarf sighed happily, pressing her hand on Bloomy's head and rubbing her pink hair as the dwarf tilted her head back and let the little gnome go to town on her sex. Bloomy would taste both her juices and Gabnun's seed as she moaned and licked the innards of her tulip.

Jygga continued to let her lovely wife perform cunnilingus, moaning softly as she blushed happily. "Mmmmm…that's a good lil' gnome," she laughed in pleasure as she looked up in the cavern ceiling, "I will always love you."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Gabnun panted heavily and nervously as he ran throughout the streets as he struggled to get his pants up…finally. And so, he stops in front of the front door and shivered to see it open slowly, with a yellow light shining out to him but was still covered a deadly shadow.<p>

"…Gabnun…where…have…you…been…"

Gabnun's wife stomped down the steps of their house as he watched in horror as Fyordi came to him with nothing but her fists clenched heavily from under her flexing arms.

"Oh, uh, well…" he panted nervously, "…I…I got robbed. Ya. By Troggs! Fiddy of'm! Ah swear!"

"Oh?" she growled, glaring angrily at him as she sported a frown that can crack the Stonetalon Peaks in half. "Ya got robbed? I never knew…that Troggs smelled like beer.""But, but I-" stammered out Gabnun frightfully.

"That Troggs smelled like dwarven ass," hissed Fyordi.

"Fyordi! Wait!" he cried in sobbing fear.

"…And a butt-load'a cum," she growled with her teeth grinding angrily.

Gabnun smiled weakly, "Oh…dear…Fyordi…let's…just forget all this, we'll go to bed, and we'll…make love…like old times?"

Fyordi only replied with a raised brow, "…Okay…but first…I'm gonna beat yer ass till ye beg fer mercy, ya cheatin' sonuva bitch!"

Gabnun watched in horror as Fyordi glared darkly, crackling her knuckles as Gabnun would be taught a lesson that he will never learn. Fyordi didn't care…

…she loved teaching the message over and over again…

* * *

><p><strong>The Banana Slug: Ugh! So hard to write when your computer is shit, huh?Hope this was good for you, because in five more chapters, I shall finish LustCraft with a right even twenty-five chapters.<strong>

**It was fun, so yeah, not sure if Dwarves are my forte. You decide!**


	21. I'm All a Quiver

**The Banana Slug: …Here we go again. Here I am…trying to defend myself. Again.**

**It is not bestiality if the person only has HALF of an animal body, like a Centaur or a Satyr or, the subject of this chapter, a Keeper of the Grove.**

**So, yes, you may say nay, but there is something you should know…**

…

…

…**We are done discussing this topic. Any say-so will be deleted. |:[**

* * *

><p><strong>LustCraft<strong>

**By The Banana Slug**

**CHAPTER 21: I'm All A Quiver**

* * *

><p>Light streamed down through the trees of Ashenvale, with the sound of arrows hitting a loud surface were a constant sound. In a calm grove, there stood a Night Elf woman practicing her archery as she hit targets on sacks of rice scattered around for her.<p>

She was a Night Elf named Ashari Moonwisp, who just came back from a very pleasurable stay in Booty Bay. She stood there and aimed at the targets with a smile on her face.

Her outfit was no different from what she wore in Booty Bay, a shoulder padded chest plate with shoulder pads, her long black boots, and her black thong that showed off her luscious rear-end. Ashari still looked beautiful, with her wisteria skin glistening in the light as her long purple hair blowing in the wind.

Ashari sighed and sat on a rock, putting her bow down as she smiled with her purple lips puckering out. Ashari heard the sounds of footsteps coming closer to her, turning her head and smiling wider at the sight of someone close to her.

"Ah. You have returned," said her friend, a large Child of Cenarius, a Keeper of the Grove. He stood proudly with his flowing greed beard, and his large antlers piercing the sky. Ashari quickly jumped up and ran to him, hugging him with her arms around his waist and her head against his muscular chest.

"It is so good to see you, Ferinz," she moaned happily, looking up at him and saying, "I've missed you in my travels."

"As I have, my dear Ashari," he stated calmly, "I hope you will stay longer, your sisters miss you, Ashari." Ashari replied with a happy smile.

"I missed them too," she replied, "so I guess a little reprieve from adventures would be good for me." She laughed lightly and asked, "…You missed me too, right?"

"Of course, Ashari," laughed Ferinz heartfully, "seeing you go into the world was quite hard for me, even knowing you were a strong woman who could handle any beast."

"You taught me well," she said with love, "you have been there all my eternal life, and you were even my first man. Seeing you always fills me with so much warmth."

Ferinz reached down and petted her hair as she let go of her grip and simply rested her hands on his waist. "You have always made me proud, Ashari. You are the strongest, smartest, and most beautiful Night Elf I had the privilege of teaching."

Ashari raised her brow and cooed out, "Beautiful? My my, master…aren't you being a bit fawningly?" She circled him with her hand rubbing against his deer body with a sway of her hips.

"Is it flattery," he added, watching her move around him, "if you are being truthful?"

"Of course, my love," she said, squatting down and looking at his nethers with a mischievous smile. Ashari would spy his large testicles hanging there along with his large half-lax shaft, all in a shade of darker purple.

"Mmmmmm," she let out as she reached to them and began massaging his testicles playfully. Her fingers tasseled them around as she felt the large round testes in her grasp, making her come closer to his genitals.

"Ashari…" he sighed lovingly, "…you naughty thing."

Ashari slid onto her bottom and looked straight at his large growing cock, grinning as she reached out and placed her grip on his shaft. "I am not hearing you complain, master."

She then began rubbing the cock-shaft with one hand as she kept massaging his fat balls with her other, caressing them as she slid her other hand back and forth.

As her master stood there and looked down as he enjoyed feeling her attention, she got closer up to him as her hand slid away from her balls and gripped his cock with both hands. The kinky little Night Elf kissed the head of his large penis, then opening her mouth and sliding it inside as she began sucking on his head.

As she moved her head back and forth lightly, still sucking on him with a driblet of saliva hanging from her lip, she began pumping his cock-shaft rapidly with both hands and moaned as she did so.

"Uh…" he groaned out, "…Ashari…" He panted as she moaned, sucking his cock as she happily masturbated his large dick. Over time, she released one hand from her grip and pressed it against the crotch of her panties. Deciding to get some pleasure of her own, she reached down into her panties and instantly began to masturbated herself as she rubbed and sucked his dick.

Anshari moaned as she slobbered over his cock, her tongue wildly going around against his head as she guzzled it. Her hand rapidly pumped back and forth his fat shaft, with the her other hand slamming her fingers deep into her own sex and letting them writhe around like snakes.

"Ashari…" he growled out, clenching deeply, "…you must…you must…"

She looked up, knowing what he wanted and quickly pulled her head away with a pop coming from her lips. She slid to the side and kept masturbating him with a grin on her face, quickly sliding her hand back before she saw the white river spill out. The Night Elf watched as her master's cock shot his semen onto the grass in copious amounts, around one to two pints.

"Oh, master," she cooed lovingly, "I love our visits, it always is…such a pleasurable experience playing with your penis." She then laughed in her breath as she reached down and unbuttoned her thong strings. Her sex was already wet and ready for him as she got to her feet and walked over to a rock as Ferinz watched her, especially her buttocks.

"But…I rather prefer you on me," Ashari said to him, resting her hands on the rock as she put her ass out to him with a sway of her cheeks. Ferinz smiled as he strutted over to her as she looked at him lovingly.

"…Like a mate…"

The Night Elf shuddered and blushed with anticipation as he walked over her, grunting as she felt his cock press against her wet walls.

"Uh…oh. Ferinz. Oh! Ferinz!" she cried out, feeling his shaft slide into her body slowly as she scratched the rock. Her mouth hung open as he slid inside her and felt his fat balls press against her thighs.

She moaned loudly as her master humped her body softly, with the fat cock sliding against her wet walls as she winced at his fat girth. She quivered with every thrust as she rubbed her head against the bottom of his body.

"Ferinz…I feel like a teenager again…" she moaned to him, closing her eyes as she left her mouth hanging there, and her hair pressing against her face as sweat began dripping from her body.

The sound of birds chirping and trees rustling accompanied with the sound of flesh clapping together and the moans of a Night Elf mating with this demigod. She breathed heavily as she placed a hand on her right buttock, feeling her body ready to explode with ecstasy.

"Master…go faster…" she panted out, "Please…go faster." And being the kind master he was, Ferinz complied.

Anshari let out cracked cries of pleasure as she felt her master rapidly fuck her young body, causing her entire body to shamble as he humped her little body. She froze with wide eyes as she climaxed from her master's fat dick, feeling her orgasm reach her entire body as she then began to shiver.

"Oh master…oh master!" she cried out, "It's so amazing! Oh by Elune!" Ashari winced and cried out, still letting him ram into her tight soft body like an animal as her legs shook heavily from his rapid thrusts.

She looked at him with a childish stare as she felt him still make sweet animalistic love to her, flesh clapping loudly as her ass quaked with every hump. Ashari closed her eyes and bit her lip as he got faster and harder, whining in hot sexual energy as she heard him grunt and new it was about to end.

The cried out in unison, with Ashari cooing out at the feeling of his cum sloshing inside before spurting out her little sex. She looked down and under her own body to see his fat balls hang there as she saw his cum seep down her legs and drip from her pussy.

"Master…" she sighed with a pleased grin, "…Oh, master."

"Hahhh…hahhh…" he groaned, stepping away and sliding his cock out her wet sex as he looked at her still staying at that position. Ashari looked at him with a smirk and slowly got up, covered in sweat and looking very tired.

"I'm sorry if I…gave you too much energy," chuckled Ferinz, but genuinely concerned for her well-being.

"Don't be," she replied with a tilt of her head, "I wouldn't have it any other way." When she walked to him, her steps seemed weak as she rested against the side of his body.

"But…after our trysts," she moaned out, "…it always leaves me…so…winded…"

"Then hop on," said Ferinz, "let me take you to your sisters for the night."

Ashari smiled and looked at her master with great affection, even with her tired eyes. With a playful lust, she reached back and removed her top to show off her large violet breasts to him. "Yes master…"

And so, she quickly climbed up on his back and giggled with a bitten lip, grabbing his waist as he looked back at her with an affectionate smile.

She would hold onto his shoulders as he began galloping fast into the forest, bouncing on him as she closed her eyes and felt the wind press against her naked skin. Her large breasts jiggled around with every step of his hooves, and her soft ass plopped on his back with every jump.

Ashari slid closer to him, wrapping her arms and legs around his upper body and resting her head against his back. Ferinz smiled as he swiftly moved through the forest trees as he felt her body against his back. He was quite pleased to see his little nymph once again.

And she was pleased to see her large steer pleasure her once more.

* * *

><p><strong>The Banana Slug: D'awwwwww…<strong>

…**Is it strange that they have a father/daughter relationship and they are fucking? Like rabbits?**

…**But! That is another thing we shall NOT discuss.**


	22. Beware the Naga

**The Banana Slug: Hey, did you guys know that snakes have two penises?**

**That is what everyone is saying, but I am not one-hundred percent sure that that is one-hundred percent correct.**

**From what I gathered, they are called hemepenes, and from what I learned is that the organ only uses one at a time. Sometimes they have hooks on the penises, better to grip with the vaginal cavities.**

**But since this is a lemon, fuck the laws of biology and listen to the laws of sexy…wait, we find snake dicks hot!?**

* * *

><p><strong>LustCraft<strong>

**By The Banana Slug**

**CHAPTER 22: Beware the Naga**

* * *

><p>Shinta Bloodwoven, a young and strangely kind Blood Elf, was lost. This young thin red-headed teenager, wearing her red top and short skirt as her red boots stomped into the mud of Dustwallow Marsh. She grunted nervously as her boot nearly sunk into the mud, arching her back a bit before yanking her foot from the muck.<p>

Her body froze when she heard something growl, causing her head to dart around, looking for the source of the guttural noise. She then heard a dark hissing noise as she would see something move around in the mist, something hissing in the dark as she heard it coming closer and closer to her. She held her mage's staff in defense as she shivered nervously.

Shinta then yelled out, "Stuh-stuh-stay back! Whoever is out there! Whatever is out there!" She loudly gulped and called out, "Just…just leave me alone! I don't want to-" Shinta yelped in fear as her staff was blasted from her hands by a bolt of lightning. She'd watch in fear as it sunk into the muddy waters with her jumping to her knees and digging her hands in there desperately.

"Ah! No! No!" she yelped out frightfully, "Nononononono! This can't be happening to me now!" Shinta yelped when the sound of a low guttural hissing got closer and closer to her, slowly turning her back to see to her horror an evil creature ready to ravage her.

Three large scaly serpentine Nagas stood in front of her with tridents in hand as they glared darkly at her with glowing gold eyes and forever scowls. "What do we have here? Ssssome lossst little elf? Far from home?" one hissed out, scanning her body with her pert butt out with her hands deep in mud.

Shinta gulped nervously and said with a forced smile, "Oh, uh, just…on a quest! Nothing to do with you guys." She watched as they slithered closely, shivering as they got closer before closing her eyes and pleading with a squeak, "Don't kill me. I have so much to give."

"Kill you? Heheheh," hissed out a tall Naga, "no…not for agessss." After that, he slid his trident closer, lifting up her skirt to show off her bare tight little ass, showing off her pale cheeks and her inviting slit. She blushed and yelped as they let out hissing cackles at her decision to forgo underwear.

"Uh! What! Oh!" she cried out, yanking her hands from the mud, kneeling with her muddy hands out. She looked at them with eyes as big as dinner plates and asked, "You…what are you going to do to me?"

"You are pretty, but alsssso pretty sssstupid," hissed their leader, ripped the back of her top with his trident from top to bottom and let it drop, with Shinta watching in horror as it floated down into the mud as her beautifully petite breasts were now out in the open.

"Ah! Oh! Uh…that's what you want?" she whimpered out, quickly getting up and covering herself with her muddy hands. She turned to them with a deep shiver, smiling nervously and stating hopefully, "But…uh…how can you do that? I don't see any penises. How can you rape me without-"

Suddenly, much to her horror, they were sheathed. She'd see the Naga's cocks suddeny plop out and reveal themselves to her. They were red, wet, and long. They had a heart-like tip and had soft fleshy ridges on the bottom of the shaft. Also, each Naga had two.

Yes, the Naga's had two cocks instead of just one. They were situated in a vertical fashion instead of a normally horizontal fashion. Shinta would eye all six cocks on all three Nagas in pure fear, her legs trembling as she breathed heavily.

"By Quel'Thalas! You can't…you can't…you can't…" she whimpered out, "…Anar'alah belore! You **are **serious!" Instantly, she swirled around and attempted to run away from the evil things. But she'd be stopped by a scaled hand grab her skirt and hear it rip and be torn off. Shinta shrieked as she spun around and pressed her hands and ass against a tree, looking at them in fear as they slithered closer to her.

She'd turn her head as the Naga began groping her breasts, feeling his rough hands against her nipples as she groaned lightly. Shinta looked at his scaly face with her puppy-dog eyes, asking, "…You promise you won't kill me? If I don't fight you?"

The Naga pressed his face closer, with Shinta looking away and shivering as she tried to control her bottom lip by biting it. "Hmmmm…why not," he hissed out, "we were once elves like you, both banished by the Night Elves…alright, we won't kill you."

Shinta gulped, then breathing in and out nervously. "Okay…I guess there is no…escaping this anyway," she groaned out in embarrassment. Shinta was limp as a doll as the Naga grabbed her arms and forced her back to his chest, looking down at his cocks poking out from between her legs in disgust.

The Naga lowered his hands down to her wrists as he pressed them against her body and lifted her up. He would curve his body to aim one of his penises right at her pink little slit.

Shinta began panting wildly as she watched it get closer and closer to her, finally wincing and groaning out as she felt the cock slide inside her wet pussy, feeling his ridges rubbing her walls over and over again as it began pumping up her body over and over again.

"Ah! Ah! Nyah! No! It's too! It's too much!" she yelped, feeling him lower her body up and down as he slid his grip from her wrists and onto her soft waist as he pumped her up and down his red slimy penis.

Blushing wildly, she grinds her teeth and clenches her eyes tight as she was forced to mate with this Naga in the open. "By the Light! I can't keep going like this," she cried out.

"Me neither," he hissed, "now grab the other one. Now!" She cried out as he pumped her faster, looking over at his penis advertising itself in front of her as she reached out and simply gripped it with little strength, letting the Naga bouncing her body do the work for her.

Her blush was blazing as she whimpered and moaned as she was fucked with her legs dangling and her pussy bombarded with sensations. Her hands sticky from masturbating his wet dick wildly as she groaned and cried in pleasure.

However, the girl would wince and clench her teeth when he gave one hard shove into her sex as cum splattered out her slit and over her hands. Both penises came at the same time as she looked at a fountain of semen squirt out before it covered her hands in the slime.

"Ehhhhh…" she whined out, releasing her grip and looking at the mess he made.

"Don't lose your guard, girl," he hissed malevolently, "there's still others waiting for a turn…"

* * *

><p>Shinta would release mumbled groans as she was on her knees, her mouth filled with a red penis as she masturbated another situating itself on her face. The Naga getting blown and jerked off grinned wickedly as he rested his hand on her hair as she gargled and salivated over his slimy penis.<p>

Bobbing her head back and forth, Shinta looked up in defeat as she was forced to do this under pain of death. Her skin would crawl knowing that there were more Nagas waiting for her body just to release into over and over again.

Her fingers rubbed against the shaft on her head as another was rubbing her thigh impatiently.

"Mmmmgh! Blgh! Bugh!" she would moan out, cock in mouth as saliva dripped from her lips as she was forced to suck and lick. Finally, to her shame, she'd feel his white Naga juice slip inside her throat and run down it in torrents. All that time, the cock she rubbed was squirting out some of his own as it hit her back and the top of her head.

In disgust, she pulled her head back and spat out as much semen as she could into the mud. Shinta then pressed her hand against her own head and look at the white sticky substance against her fingers and shriek, "You are so disgusting!"

* * *

><p>Her next lover forced her on all fours, feeling her hands and knees dig into the mud as the Naga situated himself behind her soft little body. Shinta moaned in terror as the cocks began pressing her sex and anus at the same time.<p>

"Ah! Wait! No! Not my butt!" she cried out, "I…uh…that place is not for sex! It's! Uuuuh!"

"Be ssssilent!" it ordered, "It is right now!"

She'd cry out in pain and pleasure as she felt them both enter her two holes at the same time, then groan in bashful pleasure as they both began humping into her at the same time. Her ass patting his scaly body over and over again as she looked back in shame as she was enjoying this attention.

The Blood Elf would continue to moan and cry out as she was fucked by the two dicks, wildly thrusting into her body at the same time as the sensations were too much for her. She writhed around as she kicked her feet around and whined out, her perky breasts bouncing lightly as she hung her head low.

"You! Ah! Are! All! Nnnnh! A! Uh! Uuuh!" she moaned out, before yelling out angrily, "You are all a bunch of evil abominations!"

"Fine with ussss!" it hissed back, and giving payback by humping her lithe body harder and faster, causing her to cry out loudly as she felt that surge of pleasure electrify her entire body as her body shivered in the ecstasy.

Her body blushing in a deep red from the fucking, flesh clapping against scales as she writhed wildly before feeling that familiar slimy thing pump into her two holes.

Semen would ooze out her two holes as he pulled out and squirted some on her as cheeks rudely as she glared at them spitefully with a tiny pout. "I hope you are all killed by angry Doomguards!" she barked out, then sticking her tongue out rudely at them.

"Is that ssssso?" hissed another Naga, standing over her with his cocks in plain-view. She gulped, shivering nervously as she eyed them in fear.

* * *

><p>The poor girl was not given a time to rest, back against the mud was she was mounted by a Naga, laying on her as she was squished into the mud as the Naga humped on her body over and over wildly and passionately.<p>

Once more, two cocks in two holes as her tiny breasts rubbed against his chest. Her body was almost entirely red with pleasure and embarrassment, her legs dangling up in the air as she was fucked by the evil Naga.

"Uh! Uh! Uh!" she would repeat over and over again, feeling the warm embrace of sex and the coldness of the mud as he humped her body like a wild animal in heat, "Uh! Uh! Uh!"

As she was ravaged by the savage thing, another Naga slithered over and grabbed one of her dangling legs. He would pull off one of her boots to reveal her perfect little feet, scrunching up from the pleasure. As she was still pounded into, this Naga opened his mouth and began licking her soles with his long serpentine tongue.

"Ohohoho!" she cried out, tensing up quickly, "Nah! No! Stop it! I don't like that! Aiiie! Ah! Aiaiaiai!" Actually, she was coming closer to cumming from the pleasure of her foot being licked.

"No! Stop it you monster!" she screamed out, clenching her eyes shut, "I said stop it! Aaaah! I don't like it! I! Don't! Like! IiiiaaaaAAAAH!" The orgasm was massive, causing her to scream in pleasure and throw her head into the mud as she cried out into the sky and closed her eyes as she felt a tongue lap around her throat, causing her body to tingle even worse…

* * *

><p>Poor Shinta was pressed against a rock, her stomach on it as her ass was bare for all of them to see. She was panting, covered in mud, and was incredibly tired. "No…No more…Please…I am begging you…I am so tired…"<p>

"Don't worry, my sssssweet," hissed their tall leader, "just one more and you are free."

"Just…one…more…" she groaned in defeat, "That's all I ask…please…"

The Naga slid closer to her as she panted and breathed heavily, with the Naga grabbing his two dicks and smushing them together. Despite their rigidness, they were incredibly malleable.

He hissed and snarled as he pushed back and shoved all of them into one hole, cramming her sex with red dick. Shinta screamed in pleasure and shock as she felt such a load pound wildly into her body.

"No! Not that! Don't do that!" she pleaded in shrill terror. However, her begging fell on deaf ears as the Naga fucked her wildly with two dicks in one pussy.

She whined loudly and moaned wildly as she rested her head on the rock, banging her fist on it over and over as the beast fucked her with evil lust. Her body trembled with every pump of the cock, her ass pounding against his waist with a loud clap as she would feel those two dicks rub against her pink wet walls and pleasure her against her will.

Finally, the nightmare was over as she felt him release his load into her and feel the cream splatter out her pussy and covered her ass with specks of white juice. She screamed out and dug her fingers on the rock, eyes wide as her mouth hung low.

Her body patted against the cold rock as she rested on the granite, panting heavily as she laid on it and cradled against the rock. Shinta let out a final moan when she felt the two penises slip out her pussy and return inside of the Naga.

"Don't feel bad," hissed the Naga, "you actually sssserved a purpossse in your pointlesss life…" He and the others laughed as she groaned in emotional pain, but that was nothing compared to that quick slap to her ass. His hand swiftly came down and smacked it hard, causing it to jiggle from the blow and instantly redden on the spot.

In anger, she spun around and held her hands out. As she sat there, she screamed in rage as a huge tornado of flames jutted from her hands and covered the shocked and terrified Nagas in singing fire as she screamed out and glared madly at him.

When the fires disappeared, all would be left was singed trees, charred corpses, and dried-up mud. Shinta grunted and pressed her dried-up muddy hands against her chest in surprise. "By the Light, I did that? Wow…"

She shook her head and got up on her feet, looking for what was left of her clothing only to find them singed and burnt up. Shinta sighed in despair, saying, "I guess that means I have to walk back naked…what a horrible day…"

Shinta walked away, only to trip and fall on her chest on the dried mud. She whined and slowly got up, looking back in misery before sighing out happily. "My staff!"

She crawled over and yanked her staff out of the mud and hugged it happily, rubbing her face against it happily as she nearly cried at this reunion with staff and mage.

"Oh! I think things are gonna get better from now on!" she giggled out, climbing up from the mud and skipping away with a bit of a hum, her naked ass swaying away as her perky breasts jiggled as she skipped, completely forgetting about the charred nagas who raped her before she killed them. Because that's what they were, forgettable.

* * *

><p><strong>The Banana Slug: If you don't have a name, you do not belong here.<strong>

**There is no such thing as no one…**

…

…

…**Unless you are Captain Nemo. :D**

**Anyway, I want to thank Waterflame for helping me writing this chapter. They didn't do anything except make the song "Trainstation Dukeout" which I listened to over and over again while I wrote this chapter. So remember, when readin' this, read this while listening to Trainstation Dukeout by Waterflame. Especially during the sex scenes.**


	23. Defias Fornication

**The Banana Slug: You know, you can tell when you really made it if someone famous notices you. I have a review from someone very influential and important that really, I'm surprised that I got.**

**Yes, I got a review from DEATHWING!**

**He likes my work, he loves watching murlocs gang-bang paladins. He loves night elves fucking deer-centaurs. He loves trolls use blood elves as sexual tools. I. Have. Made it.**

**Anyway, this chapter will include a miss Vanessa VanCleef, and she is going to be fucked. Lore be damned, she is going to be fucked. I mean, its not like anyone is gonna be mad that they see Vanessa have sex. I know! I KNOW!**

…**this is what they want.**

* * *

><p><strong>LustCraft<strong>

**By The Banana Slug**

**CHAPTER 23: Defias Fornication**

* * *

><p>Westfall, the Land of Perpetual Harvest, was a haven for an evil Brotherhood. The Defias Brotherhood, an organized army of thieves that have a stranglehold on all of Westfall. The only force that challenges them is the mighty Alliance and the nightmarish Scourge, but they hardly get the chance to find said thieves when those wicked people attack and live in the shadows.<p>

Said wicked people hid in a deserted mine, where five of the thieves would rest in tire as they returned from a robbery gone wrong. Four were leaning against the cold stone walls of the mine as their leader sat on a rock, a tall dark-haired woman wearing the standard black leather armor, with it cut just above her thighs to show off her beautiful bare legs for all to see. Her cleavage was in full view under her red facemask as she stared at the ground in shame.

This lady thief was none other than Vanessa VanCleef, daughter of the deceased Edwin VanCleef, former leader of the Defias Brotherhood. Vanessa was only sixteen and already the leader of the Defias Brotherhood only in blood, but not in experience. She still had much to learn and would soon be the most feared woman in Westfall. But that time wasn't now.

"That was horrible," growled one of her thieves, "all those Dwarven Riflemen…we could have died." She eyed her group of thieves, which three of them were standard human thieves wearing those red facemasks and the black leather armor. However, there was only one that was not a human. A large ogre wearing only a red facemask and a red loincloth, panting in tire as he wiped his brow.

"We could have taken the city if only Edwin was still with us," hissed another more taller thief, "only **he** would be able to think of a sharp-notch plan, only **he **could-"

"If you have a problem, I'm all ears," growled the woman spitefully, glaring at the thief, "no need to hide your contempt."

"Alright, I'll tell ya what I think of ya." he growled out, "I think we need a leader who has the experience to lead this Brotherhood, a real thief."

"My father taught me everything he knew, lineage is only another reason why I am a leader of this outfit." she stated with a snarl, "What happened today was a bad job, simple as that, we have made many other successes other than that."

"This was our third job," growled another younger thief, a little above her age, "we only had a failure on our ninth job with Edwin around!"

Vanessa scoffed and shook her head, "This is poppycock, it is like you are trying to find a reason to start a fight. Our Brotherhood can only truly overthrow the nobles if-"

"If we have a leader who'd be able to feed our greed," hissed a lanky thief with tired eyes, "we only have enough copper for one each! Edwin was able to pay us in bushels of gold!"

"Quiet!" she snapped, "this is only a set-back, we will be able to return the Brotherhood to its former glory. I promise, just give me time."

However, all she received were death glares directed right at her. They didn't trust her, and they wanted a decent pay. Vanessa sighed and said, "…I already have a plan that is sure to succeed, but not if you prefer to squabble and fight me. My father was a great man, that is not in dispute, but if you prefer to hate me for replacing him then you are as foolish as those who murdered him."

She parted the hair from her face and continued with her speech, "I was the one who saw him murdered, and on that day I swore that the Defias Brotherhood would live on through me, and all my brothers. I only need you all to loyally obey my word and victory shall be handed to the Brotherhood."

Vanessa would see their glares of hatred turned to brows heavy with doubt. They were bought that she had the will to rule by her words, but unsure of her ability to succeed and pay them.

She sighed and said, "I see that…words are not enough to sway you to my side fully." With a shake of her head, Vanessa asked, "What will it take for you four to stay by my side. If four leave, eight will follow. If I start murdering you, then fear will weaken us."

The thieves grunted and cleared their throats, looking away with uncertainty. "Well…there is something we'd like from you," growled one of her thieves.

"Yes?" she put in.

"Well," breathed out another, "…you're a very pretty woman, and we are very lonely men." Her eye twitched in shock, with her legs pressing together and her arms crossing together as she looked at them as she saw a bit of doubt and a lot of lust in their eyes, especially the ogre in the back.

Vanessa looked at them all and said, "Hm…so, you'd except sensual delights equal to gold, hm? I give you ideas?" She sighed and shook her head, rubbing her right thigh and murmuring out, "This is what I get for wanting a bit more leg room…"

She then stood up, facing all of her men and groaning lightly as she grabbed her bottoms and slid them down her legs, with only a long cloth covering her slit as her rear-end was completely bare. "Well, a girl has needs to, it seems," she groaned with a roll of her eyes.

"Don't worry, boss," chuckled a tall thief, standing up and walking over as she stepped over her pantyesque bottoms and held them in her hands, "We'll make it enjoyable for everyone of us, especially you."

"See that you do," she said to him, watching as he pressed his hands on her shoulders, "I would rather pay in less emotional ways." She would step back as the man gently pressed her against the cold wall, with the sound of water dripping in the background.

The man tugged his facemask down and slowly went on his knees as she watched in wide-eyed anticipation. Her leg lightly stamped as he lifted the cloth up to show her lovely slit to him, her thighs pressing together as she grunted lightly.

The thief gave her lower lips a kiss before he began sliding his tongue against them slowly, flicking her pink button with his tip. Vanessa grunted and moaned out almost silently as she was given tongue-love, her thigh rubbing against his face as she placed her hands against his head in ecstasy.

Digging her fingers in his hair, she'd tilt her head back as soon as that red tongue slid into her warm folds, feeling it writhe around and press against her pink walls as they grow wetter and pinker.

"Yes…that's it…" she sighs in lust, "…that's how you treat your mistress…"

His hands would rub her lovely soft thighs, digging his fingers into the buttocks as she would begin lightly gyrating her hips. Vanessa would sweat torrents as her eyes were only half-open, feeling her limit get closer and closer as the man's tongue continued to dig into her.

"Yes, that's it. It feels so good," she moans, "Almost there, almost there…Uh!" She trembled as the pleasure wave ravaged her entire body, causing her to groan and tense up as the liquids of climax ran out her pussy and into his mouth.

She sighs in pleasant release as she rests against the wall, watching her lover stand up with a lick of his chops. "You sure liked that, boss…" he growled passionately, with Vanessa panting and sweating, her sex juice sliding down her right leg as she looked wantingly at him.

"I'm sure you'd like **this**," he said, pulling his pants down to reveal his cock ready for action and pointing right at her. She laughed softly and rubbed the bottom of it with her gloved palm.

"Don't keep your boss waiting," she ordered playfully.

* * *

><p>The Defias thief would come closer, grabbing her thighs as he bent down slightly and slid his cock right into her wet hot sex, sliding inside and rubbing against the already teased vaginal walls.<p>

Vanessa was wide-eyed and teary as she moaned and yelled in ecstasy, feeling him hump her rapidly with his cock slamming deep into her folds over and over again. She would grab at his back as her legs wrapped around for support and the need of depth from his dicking.

As she was fucked standing, flesh patting together almost as loudly as her wild moans, she looked over at her men gazing at her with want and impatience. However, none of these men filled her with sexual fear like the Ogre gazing at her with a devious half-smile.

"Aaaah! By the Light! That is amazing," she cried out, "Faster! Damn you! Faster! Aaaagh!" Her word was taken, and she felt the constant barrages of pleasure go faster as she felt his dick ram into her soft teenage folds like a wild dog.

His thrusts grew weaker yet wilder, her body pounded into her like a virgin, before he growled out and gave one last thrust as she felt that hot cum seep inside her folds. "OH! Oh yes! That was good! That was very good…" she moans out as her lover pulled out as she touched the floor again, leaning against the wall with a loud pant as she looked at her very eager men, wanting so much to slam inside her.

"Now…let's get this over-with," she cooed out, tugging her top down lightly to show off her large bouncing breasts to them, "and finish your pay." However, she still dreaded her eventual tryst with the Ogre, saving him for last…

* * *

><p>The beautiful Vanessa VanCleef would moan ever so loudly as she was on top of her young thief lover, who laid there with a waterfall of sweat as he would press his hands on her lovely thighs. Vanessa bounced wildly on top of him, slamming his cock into her pussy over and over as her ass would hit his lap over and over again with his balls patting her cheeks with the flesh clapping over and over.<p>

Her hands rested on the floor over his shoulders as she cried out with her eyes tight shut, her lovely breasts bouncing for him as she fucked the daylights from him. This young thief sported such a large and long member, sliding over and over into her moist pussy as the feeling of such a shaft causing her walls to tingle well.

"Dear gods!" she groaned out, "such a long hard piece of manhood for such a young man! Gah! Uh! Aaaagh! Uh! Yes! Yes! Yes!"

The thief watched her breasts bounce and jiggle for him as she rode him, sliding his hands up her body and began massaging them as she fucked her soldier of banditry. Vanessa cried out as she rode faster and harder, slamming his dick into her deeper and harder and faster with such animalistic pleasure. Her breasts smushed together by his rough hands as they groped her with the bandit queen bouncing on him with such intense lust.

She almost sighed when she felt his cum spill inside her moist sex, seeping down the thief's cock-shaft as she gave a few more bounces on his slowly drooping penis.

"Now…that was good," she cooed out, "very good…"

* * *

><p>Vanessa began finding a new side to herself, a more carnal and free side of her life. She'd smile from under her face mask as she was sexually satisfied by her own minions. Lying on the cold rocky floor, arms pressed against her sides as she had her legs arched out with thighs pressed against her lover.<p>

Said lover was on top of her, grunting as he would pound his dick into her folds in heated animal lust. His pants around his ankles, this gauntly lover would press his hips over and over onto hers as he felt that warm soft embrace rubbing against his shaft and sensitive head.

He'd constantly gaze at her as she moaned in ecstasy, her breasts jiggling lightly with every thrust into her sex. The lust of this thief was too much, causing him to wildly pound inside her as she began crying out in sexual passion, clenching her eyes hard as this pleasure he gave her was god-like to her.

"Don't stop, damn you!" she panted out, "Don't you stop…don't…" Vanessa thrashed her head around, wishing this fucking wouldn't stop not only for the waves of pleasure he gave her, but also frightened by the aspect of Ogre cock ravaging her.

The thief on top of her, however, was almost to his limit. Flesh patting together wildly as he fucked his mistress in sexual rampage, the sounds of her cries exacerbating his lust as he so wanted to slam into her so much, wanting to feel her walls pleasure him faster as they get wetter and wetter.

Finally, this thief would growl out as he shot his seed inside her, squirting out her sex-lips as she groans in lust and annoyance. She looks down to see his cock slide out her, with a string of cum from her slit.

Vanessa, knowing one final thief needs assurance to stay, groans and bangs her head on the floor. She looks over to see her Ogre lover already getting ready, sliding his loincloth down to reveal a large flaccid dick, almost elephantine in girth.

"…Damn…" she groans out, "…that is going to be real hard to fit…"

* * *

><p>Vanessa was on her knees as she sighs in irritation, before falling on her hands on all fours with her large inviting rear-end perked out. She turns her head to see the Ogre smiling dumbly with his cock half-hard just at the sight of her. Her other lovers left deep into the Deadmines, it was just him and her.<p>

"Now, as your leader, you do as I command," she said sternly as he fell to his knees behind her, "if I say slow down, you better damn well do so."

"Yes, boss," he growled lovingly, pressing his rough hand on her cheeks. Vanessa coughed nervously, gulping lightly and nodding to him.

"Alright…now that we are clear," she finished, "you may…uh…proceed."

She whips her hair as she turns her head forward, feeling his hands on both cheeks as he growled and gurgles, looking at her soft ass with loving embrace. Vanessa let out a grunt when she felt his girth press against her vaginal lips, his head between her pink vulva.

"Put it in, I'm ready," she sighed with a slight shake in her tone. When that ogre slid his cock slowly inside her sex, she'd let out a cracked cry as she felt her body forced to endure such a huge cock.

The ogre groans as he slides enough into her, her head whipping back and saying, already wanting, "Alright…go on…start slow though…"

Her body would shake every time she'd feel that cock pump into her pussy, going as slow as possible as he grips her ass. Vanessa would grunt and pant with every hump, her breasts swaying up and down as she was pleasured by his huge dick.

"Good…uh…that's good…" she breaths out, already sweating heavily, "…alright…go a bit more faster…"

Feeling that cock go faster caused her jaw to hang there as she tensed up, her calls changing from grunts and pants to satisfied moans and cracked cries of carnal lust. The ogre behind her would shove deeper and faster, thrusting every second as he pants and grunts as such a tight embrace would be too much for his fat ogrehood. Flesh would clap together, with his large balls patting her rear as she writhes around in interspecies sex.

"By the Light! Uh! Oh!" she cries out with her eyes shut with her drenched in sweat, "Ah! Damn! …Faster! Damn it all, don't hold back!"

This cat-like woman would yell and cry out so loud as this male beast would give it all to her, fucking her mad as she felt his body push her hard. Vanessa's eyes as wide as dinner plates as her limbs shook, her breasts bounced wildly, and her ass jiggling at every pump into her body.

Her arms would give way, with her head resting on them as her ass would be up in the air for her ogre lover. Her body shaking wildly from the thrusts, feeling so close to that wave of orgasmic love as she screams in pure wild fun.

"Uh! Lady! Me! Almost! Gone!" he grunted, sweating too as he grabbed her asscheeks, causing the bandit queen to cry in pure ecstasy from such a grab.

"NO!" she screamed out, "Not yet! I'm almost there! Keep fucking! Damn you, keep fucking or it's your head!" The ogre's thrust got harder and faster, feeling a barrage of heated passion as she feels that tsunami of sexual climax get closer and closer. Feeling his testicles pat her ass over and over reminded her of the cum that would release from their union.

Finally, she froze as her flower gave way and rewarded her want of pleasure by sending an explosion of senses across her body. Vanessa cried out as she raised her head up, body writhing in orgasmic insanity as she felt a torrent of wet juice gush inside her.

White ogre love splattered out her beautiful slit, covering her ass in spunk as it dripped down her thighs. She cooed happily, slowly pushing herself from the floor as the ogre slipped his dick out as he fell on his ass. The ogre panted heavily as he looked at her, slowly getting to her knees as she pressed her fingers in her hair.

"Mmmmmm," moans Vanessa in a satisfied tone, "…remind me to keep you around more often…" She turns her head to face his tired frown, sporting an invisible smile as she then orders calmly, "…Pick me up, take me to my room."

The ogre grunted, getting up slowly as he reached out nervously to his boss. Vanessa chuckled and asked playfully, "You're not afraid to fuck me yet too scared to pick me up?"

"Uh…wuh…" he replied, then gulping as he put one of his hands on her soft rear and helped her back down on his other hand. Vanessa sighed as she was treated like a queen for once, being carried off by her ogre lover down the shafts with her hand reaching out and patting his cheek, causing him to look away nervously.

"…Such confused boys I have," she sighed with a roll of her eyes, "but at least my father isn't here to see me enjoying such…mmmm…pleasures…"

* * *

><p><strong>LUSTCRAFT EXPANSION: Vanessa's Special Golem<strong>

Deeper in the caverns, in the Ironclad Cove, was the Defias Juggernaut still under construction. It was a mighty ship already, looking close to be able to spread terror to the seas as it had numerous men, goblins, and ogres working tirelessly on it.

One of the goblins however, was working begrudgingly on the cod-piece of a large Harvest Golem, a scarecrow-esque beast that simply stood there with its arms hanging low and its eyes dim.

"Is it ready yet?" cooed a voice from behind. The goblin sighed and said, "Just give me a few more…moments…aaaand…"

He chuckled and got from his knees, patting his hands and saying, "Yes, boss, this Harvest Golem is ready to go." He turned his head to see a sight that caused his jaw to drop in shock and awe.

Vanessa VanCleef, leader of the Defias Brotherhood, simply wore only her facemask as she stood there with her breast and womanhood exposed. As she walked forward with a sway of her hips, her large mounds would jiggle lightly. "So…how do you…well…" she asked curiously, standing next to her goblin as he gazed at her smooth buttocks.

He shook his head and pulled out a wooden remote, handing it to her like a servant to his queen. The remote had four buttons, with the words "START", "OFF", "GO", and "STOP" on the buttons respectively.

Vanessa grabbed the remote inspecting it as she stood nude as the day she was born, the goblin covering his lap with his hardhat. "Uh…just push Start to turn it on. And Go to…turn it on."

"And Off turns it off and Stop…hmhmhm, turns if off," she chuckled naughtily. She simply pushed the "START" button, watching as the Harvest Golem's eyes light up and see it straighten up.

Much to Vanessa's amusement, she'd watch the cod-piece flop down and reveal a long metal cock pointing right at her. "Ohoho, I think this will do nicely!" she beamed happily, then ordering the goblin coolly, "Now…please leave, I wish to test out my new toy in…privacy."

The goblin sighed, nodding as he somehow knew that his hard work would be 'unappreciated', slouching his way out of her quarters to the public restroom.

Vanessa pressed a hand on her waist as she looked at her options, saying, "Now…let's see how you perform in…love." Her thumb then pressed the "GO" button, and instantly, she was shocked as the Golem reached out and grabbed her waist. Her hands reached out and rested against its shoulders as she watched and looked down to see his long steel dick point right at her pussy.

"Yes, you will do me right," she laughed nefariously, "Now…show your boss some love." She rested her feet against its burlap pants as he lowered her down and pressed her down with her pussy-lips pressing against his steel head.

As he slid her down with his metal cock ramming up her sex, she cried out in pleasure as he managed to fit the dildo inside her. With that, Vanessa's toy would pump her up and down in a rhythmic motion, all with the clanking and grinding of gears as he fucked her.

Vanessa VanCleef moaned so well as she was screwed by this screw-loose golem with hard bounces, her own bouncing with his movements. Her ass perked out as his claws rested above them, holding her like a rag doll as the bandit queen cried out and whipped her head around.

"OH! Uh! Uh! Nnnh! Nnnh! Nnnnugh!" she would groan in sexual heat, "Oh yes! Give me that metal cock! Give it damn you!" Vanessa looked at her own breasts jiggling around as she was fucked by this automaton, feeling the metal dildo ram deep and hard inside her wet pussy, fucked in mid-air.

This straw-beast would pick up the pace, pounding her body down in such mechanical speed as the gears grind faster. Vanessa was screaming in pleasure as she clenched her eyes and kicked her feet around, panting wildly as she feels such pleasure run across her body, getting closer and closer to her limit.

"Ah! Ah! Aaaah! Uh! Damn! Okay, okay, okay!" she pants loudly, starting to sweat from the pleasure this Golem gave her, "Almost there you bloody golem! Almost! Almost! Uh! Uh! GAAH!"

Finally, she screams loudly as her pussy squirts out juices down the steel shaft, her body writhing as an electrical pleasurable tingling hit her body. Vanessa was still bombarded by pleasure as the Harvest Golem still fucked her, causing her already tired body any more tire.

Finally, she groans and pushes the "STOP" button, with the Harvest Golem winding down and simply standing there before Vanessa sighed happily and fell on the floor. The Leader of the Defias Brotherhood laid there on the floor, panting heavily with her breasts heaving and her body covered in sweat.

"Uh…uh…uh…" she breathed out, tears of happiness running down her eyes, "…it's…it's good to be the queen…"

* * *

><p><strong>The Banana Slug: Yep, Vanessa VanCleef, Leader of the Defias Brotherhood, Daughter of Edwin VanCleef, and the most evil woman in Westfall…loves Ogre cock. :P<strong>

**Next chapter is something I have been wanting to include for a loooong time, yep, prepare yourself…**

…**here come the goblins…**


	24. Goblin Ingenuity

**The Banana Slug: As much as I wanted to have Pandarens a part of WoW, I wanted another race to join in on the fun, and that race is the Goblins.**

**I. Love. Goblins.**

**Goblins, the best version of them, with the love of blowing up stuff all the way to smithereens, including themselves. Anyone who DENIES Azerothian Goblin superiority is no fan of WarCraft in my book.**

**It also helps when their women have a certain quality that just is plain-old attractive. Possibly even more than Gnome women.**

**And yes…I am a Horde man.**

* * *

><p><strong>LustCraft<strong>

**By The Banana Slug**

**CHAPTER 24: Goblin Ingenuity**

* * *

><p>Bilgewater Harbor, starting as a simple "city-in-a-box" soon evolving into the worst scum hole in the land of Kalimdor. The goblins destroyed Azshara when their home was destroyed by the Cataclysm, turning it into a symbol of the Horde simply to appease their new allies.<p>

In the deepest slums we'll shift our full attention to three goblins walking down the streets for a business deal. Two men, and one woman.

The men were walking beside the woman, both giving dirty lecherous grins at her, getting millions of ideas. One was taller, with dark-green skin and metal teeth and a strong jaw, wearing a grey vest, brown pants with black kneepads, black fingerless gloves, and a gold-hued metal pack strapped to him via brown straps. The other was shorter with a lighter green hue and only one gold tooth. He wore black leather armor with a black hood and cape, along with two golden assassin blades strapped to his large grey belt.

The goblin girl was a pretty little nymph, with light green skin, a curvaceous figure, and short spiky red hair with a ponytail poking from the side of her head, and over her bangs rested a pair of oversized goggles. This goblin wore a loose black top with one strap lanking over her shoulder, black short shorts with three leather belts covered in spare bullets crossed around above them. At the bottom of her lovely legs would be seen black boots that exposed her lightly clawed toes, with a small belt above her right boot and around her thigh with a small hand-gun strapped to it. Finally, she had a brown strap, also with bullets put there for spare, and tied to it was a large blunderbuss.

She followed them with a bored look and a pipe in her mouth as she blew smoke from her pointy nose, looking around to see where these two shady characters were leading her.

"Alright, I'll bite," she groaned out, "where are you two taking me?"

"Care to tell her, Beez?" hissed the shady Goblin rogue.

"Alright, alright, sure thing, Bawks," chuckled the helmet-wearing goblin named Beez, turning to the goblin girl and saying, "Well, Kimki, the invention I created juuust for you is over at my lab. I'm sure you'd like to take a gander and…test it out…before we help it over back to your place."

Kimki shrugs and says, "If it wasn't for my current lack of funds I'd build it myself. You followed the blueprints to the latter?" She looked to see that they headed closer and closer to a large workshop with a large sign saying "Bawks'N'Beez's Boom-Tube!" on the ceiling.

"Weeell, to be frank," sighed Beez as he walked to the front door, grinning as he rubbed his chin, "your blueprints were crap, so I added some improvements into the design."

"That wasn't part the deal, Beez," she growled spitefully, "and they weren't crap, I spent weeks on them."

"Crappy weeks, apparently," proudly gloated Beez, opening the front doors with Bawks walking in with him, Kimki shook her head in annoyance as she walked into the chaos of the factory and placed her pipe on a stand carelessly. Broken and unfinished machines everywhere waiting for them to fix and finish them, and behind the counter was an area covered by a large curtain.

"Your machine is behind that curtain, sweet-ass," cackled Bawks, "my brother put together your contraption like a boss, and it is waiting just. For. You."

Kimki smirked calmly and made her way to the curtain, only to be stopped by Beez pressing his hand on the doorway and blocking her from her path. Kimki's response was a tired grunt and an irritated, "What now?"

"Me and my brother were thinking," he said to her, "the pay was two gold…and the machine I built for you obviously costs more than that." He leans closer to her face, with Kimki recoiling lightly as she looks at him with simple annoyance, with Beez saying devilishly, "However, I am not so much of a bastard to keep a girl from her toy. So, to help pay for it, we're gonna have to ask you get naked."

Kimki raised her brows, asking simply, "…That's it? Get naked and, obviously, screw you two guys?" Beez replied with a dirty grin as Bawks giggled and rushed up behind her, rubbing his paws villainously.

Kimki sighed and said calmly, "You know…I thought you guys were gonna scam me due to the low pay." Kimki then smiled with relief and thanked, "I was wrong, you guys are possibly the most generous goblins I have ever met. Anyone else would prostitute me for weeks."

As she reached down and began undoing her belts, Beez chuckled and said proudly, "Hey, like I said, not a bad guy. From how I see it, fucking your body for a good while is a fair deal." He watched as Kimki dropped her belts onto the floor and instantly reach up and pull her top over her head, with her large green breasts bouncing lightly for him as she whipped her hair in preparation for the eventual fucking. Her blunderbuss fall down on the floor, thankfully not going off as it lays there defensively.

Beez watched with clasping hands as he watched her stare at him seductively as she slowly yanks her shorts down, her green ass pressed against Bawks' lap as he began sweating in excitement as his bulge pressed between her as cheeks.

Kimki steps over her shorts as she giggles and says, "I agree, especially with little funds to spare at the moment." She then reached out and tugged at Beez's pants, yanking them down and greeted with a fat shaft pointing at her. Licking her lips, she felt a hand press against her soft round as cheek as Bawks reached down his own pants and pulled out his green cock, half-flaccid as it slowly grows in rigidness.

"Go on, put it in me!" she groaned out, before crying out as she felt a fat cock slide into her green sex, hearing that flesh clapping rapidly as he humped her rapidly.

Kimki groans out in ecstasy as she reaches out and grips his vest as she looks up at his grinning face as his brother wildly humped her soft wet sex as she winces and breathes heavily from this sexual tryst.

Almost two minutes in, Bawks growls out as he shoots his copious amounts of sperm inside her, squirting out lightly as he squeezes her buttocks, causing Kimki to cry out in it all. The goblin gal sighed and fell to her knees, facing Beez' throbbing cock and instantly putting her hand on it. Her mouth was wide open as she began rapidly pumping her hand back and forth on it, panting and heating his dick with her breath. Beez grunted with a wide deep grin as he looked at her rub his cock happily as she got ready for his load.

Finally, he pushed his hips forward as he shot his white goblin love into her mouth as she moaned out in pleasure. Kimki closed her mouth and swallowed his juice gluttonously as she still rubbed his still hard penis, more slowly and calmly.

Beez then pressed his hands on her shoulders and pressed her down on the wood floor, falling on his knees as she laid there with a devious smile. His cock pressing over her lap as he grabs her thighs and lifts them up, slamming his green dick into her pussy and instantly began humping her small soft body as she moaned out with a happy smile, throwing her head back and seeing Bawks kneeling in front of her with his cock still erect.

Bawks grabs the sides of her face and carefully places his cock into her open mouth and, in unison with Beez, begins thrusting his cock into her mouth. Kimki gurgled and moaned as she was fucked in two places at once, feeling a good fat cock plow into her womanhood friendlily as she salivated and licked the cock in her mouth as it pounded into her maw and feeling his green balls pat her forehead. She arched her back as she rolled her eyes up and gripped the floor as they pounded faster and harder into her.

Saliva rolled down her face as she felt the salty taste of semen gush into her mouth and swallowed as much as she could before he slid his hard dick out, leaving her panting loudly as Beez humped her like a rabbit fornicating.

Kimki released a loud cracked call as she felt his cum slosh inside her pussy, she herself cumming with him as her legs arched and shook as the white liquid seeped out her pussy and running down her asscheeks. Beez dropped her ass back down on the floorboard as she panted with a shaky tone as she looked at the two with wide wanting eyes.

"Damn, you sure are enjoying the pay, eh?" chuckled Beez darkly, "guess this is why you wanted us to build that…machine, eh?"

"Shut up, I still gotta pay ya," she chuckled with a wink.

Beez then reached out and massaged her lovely breasts as she writhed around and moaned so joyfully. As he massaged them, he pressed down and she'd feel his cock once again pump into her warm folds like a wild dog as he humped her and massaged her green mounds.

Kimki licked her lips as she reached out and gripped the straps of his belt and held on as his fucking got more and more intense, crying out as Bawks looked at her with him slowly masturbating at the sight of her being fucked.

Kimki yelped out as the cum splattered out her pussy and would continue to whiten her ass with cum as she moaned happily and smiled deeply. "Wowwie…this is the best transaction I ever had!" she giggled out.

She then slid away with Beez falling on his ass and panting as his cock stood like a flagpole as she pressed her back up to Bawks, his cock touching her soft green back as he started to cum. Kimki grunted and winced a bit, crawling on all fours as she bends there with a white splatter-mark on from the middle of her back to her left shoulder.

"Naughty asshole," she chuckled playfully.

Bawks cackled darkly as he slapped his hands on her waist, gripping them as she would gasp as he pressed his head on her tight little bunghole.

"Speakin' of assholes," he hissed out, with Kimki shivering in anticipation before crying out loudly as she felt his fat shaft plow into her tight ass. Her mouth hung low as she cried out in a bit of pain and a lot of pleasure, feeling his balls pat her ass as the cock dug deep into her anus.

"Aaaaah! Gaaaah! Shit! By Kezan!" she moaned loudly, "Bawks! It's so good! Sooo good! Uh! Uh! Keep pumping that green pepper up there! Aaaagh!" She looked at Beez as he watched her, slapping his palm up and down his cock as he watches her get anally fucked.

She winked at him, opening her mouth as she closed her eyes. Kimki's body would shake from the wild humpings as her lovely goblin breasts jiggled from the pumping, her ass jiggling from impacting his lap as the flesh clapped so loudly.

Beez quickly got to his knees and continued to masturbated wildly in front of her, finally grunting as he shot his seed into her mouth as she moaned passionately as some dribbled out her mouth and dripping off her chin.

After swallowing his load, gulping loudly as she looks at him lustfully as she moans louder and louder before loudly crying out with Bawks as they both cum together. Her pussy drips out her juice in torrents as it is mixed with cum splattering out her ass as she looks back and grins madly.

"Agh! Damn it! Guh! So good," she moans out, shaking out in pleasure as she looks at Beez and asks playfully, "So…am I ever going to see my machine or is this just some way to keep me from looking at it?"

"Just one more for each of us, baby," chucked the goblin, "trust me…you're gonna like the way it works. I guarantee it."

* * *

><p>Kimki cries out as she writhes around, blushing madly with her mouth hanging low as she was sandwiched by the two brothers. They fucked her standing, with Beez plowing into her pussy as his brother fucked her ass once again.<p>

Her large breasts jiggled from the constant barrages as she gripped Beez' shoulders, her legs around his waist with his hands on her leg, and Bawks' hands squeezing her green asscheeks as they filled her holes with green fat cock.

"Oh yeah! Come on! Ah! Fuck me, you dirty bastards!" she loudly called out in extreme pleasure, "Nuuugh! Damn! So! Good! Nuh! Uh! Uh! So! Fucking! Good!" Kimki rested her head against Bawks' as she would feel these dirty things hump her faster and wilder, flesh clapping together so loudly as she winced and bit her lip as she sweated and blushed from the cock-party she was given.

She cooed happily as soon as she felt the semen spurt inside her sex and ass, squirting out her holes as she giggled and grinned happily, looking at the both of them as they slowly put her on her feet.

Kimki wobbled lightly, resting her hands on the counter and asking, "So…tell me how much you screwed with my designs." Beez walked over and rested a hand on her shoulder as he tugged his pants back up, leading her past it as Bawks watched and yanked his own pants up.

"Follow me and you'll see the _piece de resistance_." he sighed happily, leading her past the front desk to the curtain, "We may have updated from your flawed design, but I think your machine will be…satisfactory."

Beez then slid the curtain to the side, revealing her machine and causing her to gasp in shock and awe, almost smiling at the end result of her dream work: A Sex Machine.

It was like a large block-like contraption with a series of steam-pipes blasting out the back, elevated over a low platform with two rubbery pads at the side and a large stand in front of the block with a large ring-like contraption that is currently opened up with the top to the side. In front of this contraption was a panel with a dial and two buttons, red and green.

Finally, back to the large block-like contraption, there was a large dildo jutting out that seemed to have a pumping mechanism connecting it to the block. The large plastic dildo seemed to be based in an equine design and was colored green for familiarity's sake.

"Oh…my…bank…" she breathed out with a loud blush.

"Like it?" hissed Beez coolly, "Here it is…the Fuck-O-Tron MAX! I've made some design changes to your original blueprints. We changed made the holding mechanism by making it adjustable, in case you'd want a good mecha-cock up your ass one day." He led her closer, Kimki still watching it with a wide-eyed amazement.

"We also added a dial on the panel so that you can adjust the fucking speed," explained Beez proudly, "instead of a simple ON/OFF button and a simple droll one speed setting."

Kimki blinked in wonder and asks him, "…and the horse dick?"

Beez chuckled and scratched his head, with Bawks strolling in with a nice gaze at Kimki's ass. He then said, "Weeell, it adds a bit of flavor, don't ya think? If you want the humanoid cock add-on, all you need to do is demonstrate and test it right her and now."

"Throw in a canine add-on and we're golden," quickly added Kimki excitedly. She rushed over and inspected it with a bit of drool from her lip as she giggled and pressed her hands on it. Beez chuckled as she apparently loved his work, shaking his head proudly as Bawks walks up next to him.

"Damn, I'm already gettin' wet lookin' at it," she cooed, climbing up and resting her stomach on the open ring as well as her knees on the rubber pads. Kimki reaches out and presses a button on the steel beam causing the ring to close in and fasten around her waist. She looked back as she saw her contraption's horse dickhead press against her throbbing slit as he bites her lip. Kimki darted her head to look at Beez and Bawks as they watched her lustfully as she asked, "So…all it have to do is push the ON button?"

"Then turn the knob to start the thrusting, baby," he replied gleefully.

Kimki moaned happily as she reached to the panel and pressed the green ON button. The steam blew out the pipes as the sound of grinding gears as the dildo slid closer and pumped into her wet pussy, causing her to cry lightly as she felt it dig deep into her soft pussy.

"Oh…oh…okay," she breathed out calmly, "so far, so good…" Kimki sighed happily and placed her hand on the knob, slowly turning it as the dildo slowly began pumping into her wet green pussy.

Kimki groaned in pleasure as she winced and clenched her teeth, feeling the long fat horse-dildo plow slowly into her body. "Uh…uh…uh, uh, uh, uh…oh shit, this is so fucking good…" she moaned out, licking her lips as she instantly began sweating, "uh, mmmm, nuh, that's right…let's turn it up a notch."

Kimki naughtily turned the dial, feeling that cock plowing her faster as she cried out in depraved pleasure from the equine cock. Her legs kicked around a bit as her ass shook with ever pump into her pussy, her body moving forward and back as she drooled as she moaned and yelped in ecstasy.

"Gah! Fuck, nuh, dammit…fucking good…yes, yes, YES! Uh!" her limbs shaking as she shook her head from the fucking machine plowing into her, "Guh! Fuh, fuh, fuck! Damn it! Nuh, nuh, nnnnnnh. AhAH!" She grabs the panel weakly, tearing up as her hand shakes and twists the dial to its maximum setting.

"OH! FUCK!" she would scream out, feeling that fat cock plow wildly and deep into her green sex as it shook her body wildly. Her large breasts bouncing wildly as she froze from the barrages of horse-dick in her sobbing pussy, crying out in great sensual madness as she released tears of lust from her eyes. Her wide-open mouth screamed out such loud obscenities and onomatopoeias as that green horse-cock fucked her silly.

"OH FUCKING FUCK!" she screamed out, sweating with great torrents, "UH! NUH! OOOH! HA! GUH!" She writhed around with a huge satisfied grin as her machine gave her such a dicking,

Beez and Bawks continued to watch her get such huge amounts of pleasure as the machine grinds loudly and the goblin girl screams so loud. Bawks was worried and looking around nervously, scared that they were going to be a part of an accidental death. Beez, however, grinned in satisfaction as he clasped his hands around and watched her enjoy her toy, chuckling darkly as she gets closer and closer to her limit.

Kimki lets out an ear-splitting scream as she throws her head up and feels such a huge amount of pleasure coat her body with a earth-shaking climax as her pussy squirted out juices, coating the still-pumping dildo with her pussy juice as she grips her panel weakly and grinds her teeth as she slaps a hand on her dial and twists it back quickly.

Kimki sighed in relief as the cock whirred down and stopped, with the goblin panting loudly with beads of sweat covering her body as she shakes her head in release. She looks back and smiles at the cock still in her, licking her chops and wiggles her ass.

She turns her head and pushes the OFF button, seeing the dick pull back and seeing her pussy drip wildly as she giggles happily. Kimki turns to the two goblins, aroused evidently by her fuck-fest with the machine as she smiles pleasantly at them.

"You've outdone yourself, Beez," she said to him, "I'm impessed. If I ever need something, I'll come back."

"Thanks, honey," cackles naughtily, resting his hands in his pocket, knowing he did a good day's work and satisfied another customer.

* * *

><p><strong>The Banana Slug: Well, this is it, next chapter is the last folks. I have been thinking of something how to end it.<strong>

**Dragon fucking?**

**Ent fucking?**

**Donkey fucking?**

**You know what, let's make it a very nostalgic chapter. Nostalgic of how such a grand franchise that I so love with all my heart (don't rib me on that) and how it all started.**

…

**ORCS!**

**VERSUS!**

**HUMANS!**

**It was originally gonna be Thrall and Jaina…but people didn't like me fucking with canon sooooo… . **


	25. Orc Versus Human

**The Banana Slug: …This is it, the final chapter.**

**The final chapter of the LustCraft, this final adventure of our sex-crazy World of WarCraft. In a world where Blood Elves are savagely fucked by Trolls. Where Pandarens are the Hanzo the Razor's of their time. Where a druid can fuck another druid while that druid was a fucking bear. And where Orcs…fuck Humans…and vice versa.**

**And yes, I know…there are so many things I could do. I could have girls getting fucked by centaurs. Goblin ladies taking advantage of their Hobgoblins. And, of course, dragon fucking. Not to mention Tentacle Fun with C'Thun.**

**But, I must abide to my own code and stop at 25 chapters…**

…**and so, I thank you for all your support. Thank you.**

* * *

><p><strong>LustCraft<strong>

**By The Banana Slug**

**FINAL CHAPTER: Orc versus Human**

* * *

><p><strong>Orc vs. Human<strong>

At the beach of Lordaeron overlooking the Maelstrom, with the waves hitting the sand as the two warriors stood off and faced each other with blades out, ready to slit the other's throat. It was the First War, where Orc and Human were dire enemies and the proud race of green-skins were still bound to the Legion.

The orc was a large male Orc that towered over the human, wearing a simple brown loincloth, fur boots, and large red wooden shoulder pads. He had a scar over from his jaw to his right eye, had a long ponytail of black hair, and was incredibly well-built. He held in his hand a large battleaxe as he grimaced at his human opponent.

His opponent was a female human, wearing steel plate mail and a blue tabard. She was a beautiful soldier with bobbing red hair and blazing blue eyes, freckles over her pale face and sported a grim frown. In her hands were a long claymore and a large metal shield, pointing her sword at him bravely.

"Come on, you orc bastard!" she snapped proudly, "Taste Lordaeron steel and die!"

"Bragh! I will make you scream for mercy, human sow," he growled darkly.

And so, the two rushed to each other, blade ready to cleave flesh as they yelled out ready to murder and kill for their race. Clanging steel over and over again as they tried their best to kill each other, both wanting to spill the other's blood in bloodlust.

During their chaotic battle, snarling and yelling at each other, the orc would roar as he grabs the throat of the human, who cried out and gagged as she banged the butt of her sword over and over against the side of the orc's head.

"LET…GO!" she screamed out, giving out another bash and forcing the orc to lose grip of her as she'd tumble and start falling down. The orc growled as he reached out and grabbed the collar of her armor while her sword swung around angrily.

In their struggle, the orc's grip would rip the front of her armor as her sword would cut the strap of his loincloth.

The human would fall on the sand, looking down to see that her large bouncing breasts were exposed along with her stomach, stopping just above her privates. A violent blush appeared on her face, calling out, "Bastard Orc! I am going to rip your…your…" She stopped and watched with shocked eyes as she saw the extent of her blows.

The orc stood over her, his loincloth on the sand as his privates were exposed to her. He sported a large fat limp uncut cock that rested against his fat balls, but said cock would start to move.

She looked up to see the orc breath out and gaze at her large enticing chest as she was glaring at his large penis, not sure what to feel. She was feeling arousal at such a piece, but was trying to hold onto her hatred for this race.

"Wuh…what the hell are you looking at, you green pig!?" she snapped angrily.

The orc smirked horribly and asked, "I am looking at your chest, human. I see you enjoy my manhood." As he said this, she look in horror as his cock was already hard and 'ready for battle'.

"Uh…By the Light," she yelped out, pressing her hands over her breasts and shouting, "You…you foul rapist! Bedding with a beast such as yourself would be akin to bestiality!"

The orc stomped over, his balls hanging around and shows an intimidating grin, "Well, then you must be a very naughty human." She looked out with wide eyes, sporting her blush as she tries to crawl away.

"No! Stay back!" she shouted, holding her sword out only for the orc to kick it out of her hand as she gulped nervously. Before she knew it, she watched as the orc fell to his knees and grabbed the bottom of her armor. She closed her eyes as he ripped it off and showed her pink slit to him as she grunted and shook her head.

"Wait…I…damn you!" she growled at him, feeling his hands hold her wrists down and looks down and sees his cock looking up at her as it pressed against her lap. Her mouth hung open as she nervously sweats as her face was bright red.

The orc growled passionately as she looked and saw him pull back and see his cockhead press against her soft warm pussy-lips. "Gah! Nnnnnh!" she growls out, "No, no, don't do this, you bastard!"

However, the orc would ignore her pleas as his hard dick pressed onto her slit. The human grunted and shook her head, before she cried out as soon as the hard fleshy cock slid inside her wet pussy. Her eyes crossed as she felt him slide deep into her sex and groaned out in defeat.

"Bastard…" she breathed out, only to start breathing rapidly as she was fucked by her orc rapist. His cock pumped into her nice and easy, flesh clapping together as he grunted and held his enemy down.

She breaths out and groans as she thrashes her head around, her breasts bouncing around as she felt that hard throbbing green meat pound into her sex. "You…get…off. Bloody…monster…" she panted out, clenching her eyes as she gritted her teeth, "When you, uh, uh, when you are done…I am going to slice…that stupid head off! Uuuh! Oh! Oh, oh, oh…OH!"

Her pussy was as wet as the ocean as she couldn't help but feel so turned on by this large orc, attracted to his ruggedness and masculinity that she didn't find in many human men. It also helped that he was sporting a large member that fit her perfectly.

The orc was also somehow attracted to this human he was ravaging. She was so feminine and emotional, looking at her soft skin and blushing face with lust as she'd make such passionate noises from the mating.

She moaned loudly as he fucked her, flesh clapping together as he got faster and faster. The human cried out as she thrashed her head around, sweating profusely as her breasts jiggled for the orc fucking her body. The orc looked at them bounce wildly as he growls and pounds wildly into her, causing the human to cry out in pleasure as she clenches her eyes.

"Stop! Blast it! Uh! Uh, oh, oh, oooooh, oooooooh! Ohooooh!" she moaned out, "Mongrel! Damn you! Ah! Ah! Nuh, nuh, nuh! NYAAAH!" Her eyes went wide as she felt something wet and sticky splash inside her soft sex, groaning as she felt it seep out her pussy in torrents and cry out as she trembled from the semen inside her.

"You bastard…" she groaned out, "…how dare you-"

"Don't start, woman," he snarled, "I only mated with you because you had the same idea in your head. I saw the want in your eyes."

"What!?" she snapped, still being held down, "You beast! You have no right to justify your rape." She turned away, closing her eyes as she blushed deeply. There was a deep silence as she was gazed upon, hearing the sound of the ocean waves as she slowly opened her eyes and looked at him, "…I never asked to be dominated…I didn't know what I wanted…"

"Would you be more kind if you were the one in control?" growled the orc calmly. She sighed and bit her lips, blushing wildly as she breathed heavily with her breasts heaving and lightly jiggling.

"…Perhaps…" she would say to him, then yelping out when he instantly grabbed her waist and forced her onto his lap as he sat there with his cock still in her drenched sex. She blushed heavily as her hands were resting on his chest, looking into her red eyes as she pouted lightly.

"Come on, human," he snarled passionately, "give into your animalistic urges."

She looked at him, looking down before taking a deep look around and then lifting herself up before plopping back down. The surge of his cock pleasuring her pussy caused her to tremble and moan out.

The human sighed out as she began bouncing lightly on his cock, whimpering out as she grabs onto his shoulders. The orc was grunting and sweating as he let this beautiful human fuck him, her soft wet walls constricting around his green cock-shaft as he reached out and grabbed her ass-cheeks. He gave them a tight squeeze as she cried out and jumped on him faster.

"Oh! Uh! Uh! Uh! Guh! Nnnnh! NnnnNNnnNNNnnh!" she moaned out, then letting out, "You…like this too?"

"Uh…uh…" was his only response, resting his hands on her ass as she cried out louder and louder before she was struck with a massive climax, causing a great quake across her body. She cried out and rested her head on his chest, yelling out in ecstasy as she gave a few more hops on his lap.

"By…the Light…" she cried out, "…you are…I will deny this…"

"You're not the only one," he growled out, sniffing her hair as she whined out in lust. He'd watch as she'd bounce over his cock passionately, flesh clapping together as she groaned and whined out. And so, this human would fuck this orc after he fucked her. This was just one of the examples of proof that sexual passion knows no race barrier, as this was not the only one.

* * *

><p><strong>Human vs. Orc<strong>

Another example could be found deep in the forests, where two more soldiers of the Alliance and Horde would face each-other in battle before passion. However, this time, the genders are switched.

The male was a knight, wearing chain mail and a black tabard as he sported a helm over his face. Under his helm was long blonde hair and a short beard, grim brown eyes, and an aggressive frown. In his hand was a long two-handed bastard sword as he pointed it at his attractive enemy.

She was a tall orc woman with a slight muscular tone, sporting large breasts and curvaceous hips. She wore a red loincloth that showed off her ass, fur boots and braces, and a red sash covering her breasts. She had long black hair tied up in a ponytail on the top of her head with spiky bangs at the side of her strong yet beautiful face, sporting short fangs from her lower jaw as she growls and holds her two war-axes in her hands.

"Devil-woman! Heel and I will make your death quick and painless," he snarled at her.

"Little man, I will feed you your own guts after I rip them from your chest," laughed the orc-woman.

"Have at you!" snapped the man, running at her and swinging his sword at her as she snarled angrily and bashed her axes over at his sword. He was intimidated by a woman who sported such blazing red eyes as she slashed at him with saliva dripping from her lips like a wild animal.

The knight growled as he shoved her with a bash of his shoulder, with the orc thrashing and knocking his helmet off. As she tumbled back, she did her best to back away as the sword swished upward as he tried to kill this beautiful green woman.

However, what he did was actually slash her top in half. She backed away and pressed her back on the tree, her axes on the grass as she watched as the knight got closer and closer to her. He stopped as he stood in front of her, looking at her heaving chest as she glared at him and breathed like a cornered animal.

"What are you waiting for, you pink-skin bastard," she growled, "…kill me…" She looked at him suspiciously as he stared at her large green breasts, jiggling lightly as he gulped nervously.

"What!?" she snapped, "What are you…looking…at…" She slowly realized and scowled deeply as the orc growled out, "…You…are serious? You can't be…"

"No one is around," he breathed out, grabbing his belt and unbuckling it, "…why not? …We have needs…"

She watched as he dropped his pants lightly to reveal his large human member point right at her. She growled and looked away, before she felt his hands grab her shoulders. She growled as he swirled her around and felt her large chest press against the bark as he held one hand on her back and used the other to tug her loincloth down to her thighs.

The orc groaned out as she winced and grinds her teeth angrily, digging her fingers into the bark as he grabs her waist and forces her ass back. She cries out in shock as she felt his cock shove into her green pussy, growling out as he began humping her green body with his dick.

Flesh clapped together as she moaned out and writhed from his fucking of this warrioress, the orc groaning out as she grinds her teeth and wraps her arms around the tree. "Bastard! Nuh! Nyuh! Uh! I'll have your head!" she snarls out, panting as she begins to sweat.

He didn't respond, he couldn't respond. He was ashamed what he was doing, he felt degraded as a race as he raped this beautiful amazon. But he couldn't help it, for he was so attracted to this warrior woman.

As she panted and cried out in the passion of it all, she'd look at him with red eyes as he tried to look away from her gaze. Little did he know that she was feeling such pleasure from this act of passion, letting him slide his hands up and rubbing the side of her neck as she closed her eyes and panted like a dog as she was fucked.

He didn't know why he was attracted to this sexy barbarian. Her bestial toughness and her strong attitude fueled the flame, attracted to her muscular yet feminine body as it showed him an element of animalistic and tribal beauty.

She herself found another type of ruggedness in this man, finding his course beard attractive and loving feel the cold steel pressing over her ass over and over again. Not as masculine as the males of her race, but finding an elegance and charm to his tone of voice and outfit.

The orc cried out as he picked up speed, grunting as he sweated heavily and slowly having second thoughts and regretting his rape. She arched her back as she began thrusting back to drive his cock deeper into her as she growled out in pleasure.

"Uh! Grrrgh! Lok'tar…Lok'tar…" she began moaning out in animalistic lust, "Lok'tar! Lok'tar! LOK'TAAAAR!" The orc cried out and moaned in satisfaction as he'd feel a copious amounts of sex-juice covering his cock as she rapidly pounded her ass against his lap, rapidly pushing his cock deep and fast into her as she looked back at him lustfully.

The human groaned as he quickly backed away, falling down on the grass as the orc fell to her knees and looked at him with a devious smirk. "What's wrong, meat? Too much…woman for you?" she teased.

"…Confounded…woman…" he panted out, "…I did what your race does on a basic raid, rape women…I am better than that…"

"Enough of your whining, woman," she hissed naughtily, crawling on all fours as she got closer to him, "if I wanted you off me…I would snap your neck…" She got closer to him as he looked at her in disbelief, with her continuing with a deep breath, "Now, let me make you feel better about our…union…"

The human coughed as he watched her moan out and move her head down, he watches as she begins fellating his long dick happily. Saliva coated his shaft as she moaned and lick the tip and engulf as much of it in her mouth. He reached down and rubbed his cold steel hand against her cheek. The knight moaned out as she gave a final long lick to the bottom of his cock and looked up at him with a naughty smile.

The orc pressed her hand on his chain mail and pushed her down onto the grass as he looked at her lovely round mounds as she climbed up on her.

She moaned in animalistic lust as she slid her pussy down his fat shaft as she threw her head up. He gazes at her as she starts wildly riding him, flesh patting together as he grabs her waist and squeezes the flesh as he watches her large breasts bounce around for the human knight.

"Gah! Yes! Good human!" she moaned loudly as she rode him, her ass patting his lap as he watched her lovely chest dance for him.

"Damn…it…I can't…" he groaned out, feeling his cock throb from the constant pleasure she gave him.

She smiled widely and looked down at him as she bounced wildly on him, "Go ahead, fill me with your seed, human dog! Shoot your juice inside me!"

She froze as she let her jaw hang as she felt his warm seed shoot up her soft green pussy, grunting as she gave a few more bounces on his dick, feeling his cum splatter out her sex and onto his balls and her ass-cheeks.

She grinned and patted her own ass for him as he reached out and groped her chest, causing the orc to sigh happily and say, "Ooooh, you humans are so…grabby."

"Well, we humans are quite passionate," he groaned out, "but you…orcs…are so wild."

She grins and chuckles, arching her back as she slowly begins grinding her hips again, feeling him get hard once again as she feels his steel gauntlets grope her large surprisingly soft breasts, finding the cold steel on her breasts invigorating.

And so, she would ride her new mate slowly as he felt her soft walls constrict around his hard manhood, shoving up her body as she moaned and growled in heated animal passion. Her breasts in his grip as she writhed around on top of him in heat, sweating as she was satisfied by this enemy of hers.

Their passionate love-making was constant as they fucked in the middle of the forest, the man letting his new orc lover ride his cock with the feeling of her wet pussy around his fat shaft, flesh clapping together as her naked body was all his to view as his shaft slid deep into her slit.

Another example of human and orcs, getting together and having sweet hot interspecies mating, proving that sexual passion really is blind. For it is the fact of all life, it is even a craft of its own kind. A craft of lust.

This, truly is, a World of LustCraft…

* * *

><p><strong>The Banana Slug: Yep, this is the final chapter of LustCraft. Thank you for watching. Oh, and I have some news for you.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>-COMING SOON: LustCraft II-<strong>

* * *

><p>…<strong>Really!? Did you guys really think I'd stop at 25 chapters!? Nah, nah, man. There are SO MANY MORE creatures to fuck! So many more relationships to engage! So many scenarios! And other than that…DRAGON FUCKING!<strong>

**And don't tell me Dragon Fucking is bestiality because they ARE sentient.**

**I do apologize for trolling you guys, but it 'is' the internet…and I really had to eat all this up as much as I can.**

**Anyway, thank you again for enjoying my lemonfic so well, and get ready for the sequel, which should be coming out reeeaaal soon.**


End file.
